Nada Quedará
by Llanca
Summary: -Es que no entiendo Ino... ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? - pidió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules cristalizados. -¿Hice algo mal?... ¿Hice algo que no debía...? ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino! Terminado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

Prólogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

No pudo controlarse. La sensación quemante en su cuerpo, le clamaron satisfacer la necesidad exigente que bombeaba en su sangre cargada de excitación, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

No tuvo consciencia de cómo, y por qué estaba allí. Y mucho menos el por qué diablos estaba haciendo aquello.

Sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de cómo se había iniciado todo, y lo demás es historia. Se había perdido en la atmósfera de deseo que rodeaba a ambos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

El apetito carnal la estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Ahh! – soltó un quejido de satisfacción, mientras _él_ la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez.

_Él_ le besaba el cuello con desesperación, sin dejar de moverse en el interior de ella.

Su visión se nubló, y comenzó a acompañar con sus caderas las placenteras arremetidas, que casi la hacían delirar de éxtasis.

-¡Oh mierda! – gritó sin intención, cuando poco a poco sentía la llegada del clímax.

_Él_, se detuvo, y se arrodilló en la cama. Levantó las caderas de Ino, y la invadió una vez más, sin cuidado alguno, introduciéndose profundamente en su centro, aumentando la lujuria que ya comenzaba a culminar.

Una descarga eléctrica, se deslizó por su columna vertebral, viajando por todo el recorrido de sus nervios, cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar, y miles de sensaciones en su interior, comenzaron a brotar, hasta erizar su piel perlada.

_Él_ la arremetió con más fuerza, descargando toda la lascivia en aquellos salvajes movimientos. Apretó con fuerza los glúteos de Ino, la embistió unas cuantas veces seguidas, y acabó.

Ella cegada por las sensaciones, gritó sensualmente la llegada del orgasmo al momento que sus músculos se tensaban de tanto placer.

Se recostó a un lado de la cama, lo más alejada posible de él, evitando cualquier tipo de roce, pues con eso ya era suficiente.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la imagen de su novio, se aventuró en su mente. Sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, y su cuerpo sucio.

-_Yo... metí la pata..._

¡Maldición! Ella solamente iba de regreso a Konoha, luego de su exitosa misión, eso era todo, pero la situación cambió cuando alojó en un hotel del país del arroz, en dónde pasó a descansar. Se había encontrado con _él_, compartieron unas copas, y de ahí no recuerda cómo mierda había llegado a la habitación de _él_.

Mordió su labio inferior, y cerró sus ojos.

Ese era el momento de la claridad tardía, que no predijo antes de sus acciones excedidas. Cuando la lujuria se disipaba rápidamente, una vez que culminaba el estímulo, y el placer por sus poros.

Se sintió la peor mujer del mundo. Una basura, una escoria que no merecía perdón.

Se levantó rápidamente, aún cuando sentía su cuerpo débil, sin energías, y sus piernas temblorosas. Buscó sus ropas con agilidad digna de un shinobi.

En ningún momento hizo contacto con _él_, pese a que sentía la mirada lasciva vagar en su cuerpo desnudo de manera insoportable, e incómoda por cada acción que realizaba.

En breves minutos, eternos para ella, ya estaba vestida.

Suspiró.

Sabía que nada podía decirle _él_, al menos eso creía, y ella tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. Todo lo sucedido había sido un estúpido error y eso era todo. No había vuelta atrás, ni conversaciones, ni nada. Todo quedaría en el olvido, y asunto arreglado. Aunque no era tan fácil, sobretodo por el arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento, que iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿No quieres otra ronda? – rodó sus ojos, y realizó una mueca de asco ignorándolo completamente.

Salió de la habitación, tratando de borrar en su mente, la equivocación más grande de su vida… había sido infiel.

-_Lo siento Shikamaru… _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_


	2. Temor

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

Temor. (Capítulo I)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Dos días más tarde…

Entró a su departamento, e inmediatamente un agradable olor se coló por sus fosas nasales.

-Ino debe estar aquí… - se dijo a si mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina, con una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

Hace más menos una semana que no veía a Ino porque ella estaba en el país del Arroz realizando una misión de espionaje. Y Kami sabe cuánto extrañó a su amada problemática todos esos días, sobretodo porque se había acostumbrado a la permanente presencia de la rubia a su lado. Y no es para menos, 8 meses viviendo junto a ella, era como para extrañarla, y mucho.

Inhaló suavemente el delicioso olor. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, y miró a la rubia mientras ésta sacaba un gran pastel del horno, y lo dejaba sobre un mueble de cocina.

Aún la Yamanaka no había notado su presencia, pues estaba de espaldas, concentrada en el pastel de manzana.

- Se ve y huele rico – comentó pacíficamente, al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

Ino sobresaltó, dejando caer los guantes de cocina que recién se había sacado.

-Oh Shika… llegaste… – su voz sonó tímida, con un leve timbre de sorpresa. No esperaba que el Nara llegara tan pronto.

Mordió su labio inferior, respiró profundamente y volteó rígidamente, evitando en todo momento mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ajá – él se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. –Creí que llegarías mañana de la misión.

Ella pestañó un par de veces y se separó de él. Fingió una sonrisa.

-Terminé antes – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la cocina e irse a su habitación abruptamente.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, y la siguió. Ino estaba actuando extraño. Regularmente, cuando ella llegaba de alguna misión, estaba siempre feliz, y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado, además de los detalles de la misión, que nunca eran pocos.

Esperó aquellas palabras, pero nada sucedió.

Entró a la habitación, la observó mientras ella se dirigía al baño contiguo, y cerraba la puerta inmediatamente para impedirle el paso.

Definitivamente algo había sucedido.

-¿Ino pasa algo? – preguntó con preocupación, apoyándose en la puerta del cuarto de baño, esperando alguna contestación.

-No es nada… - sabía que la respuesta no era honesta.

-¿Ino dime que pasó? – pidió tratando de abrir la puerta inútilmente, pues estaba con seguro.

-No pasa nada, es sólo que no me siento bien – dijo después de una extensa pausa.

Sus palabras no sonaron seguras, de hecho tenían un timbre tembloroso y dubitativo, no típico de ella. La conocía muy bien como para sospechar que algo le pasaba a Ino.

-Ino abre.

-Shika, de verdad no pasa nada, solo estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo.

Sin creer mucho las palabras de Ino, se dio por vencido…, pero sería sólo momentáneo.

-Está bien, estaré en la sala – le informó antes de salir de la habitación.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba ocultando la rubia. Ella no actuaba de esa manera, siempre estaba alegre a su lado, ya sea, compartiendo con él, o diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

Bueno, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar.

-Problemático… - susurró sentándose en el sofá y cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se sentía horrible.

No podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, porque temía que descubriera lo que había cometido.

¡Kami! ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal tontera?

Si ella amaba a Shikamaru, no entendía por qué había sido infiel con un hombre, por el cual, no sentía ni la más mínima atracción, con excepción de ese día, que por alguna razón inquietante, había actuado sin raciocinio, y como una ninfómana para satisfacer su necesidad carnal.

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera con Shikamaru le había pasado aquello.

Y por más que buscaba una justificación no la encontraba. No había ninguna excusa para resguardar la falta que había hecho. De hecho no podía concebir el por qué había actuado de tal manera frente a él…

Miró su rostro en el espejo. Las lágrimas de culpa ya habían humedecido sus mejillas.

-_Soy tan estúpida…_

Dio el paso del agua, y lavó su rostro, disfrutando de la frescura hidratante para no pensar en nada. Quería bloquear su mente...

Respiró prolongadamente.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, actuar como siempre, aunque costara, y olvidar el error a cualquier precio.

Cortó el grifo, secó su rostro con una suave toalla, y sonrió frente al espejo, tratando de fingir la mejor sonrisa para Shikamaru, para que no notara nada extraño, aunque ya debía sospechar que algo había pasado, pues no había podido sostener su mirada en los ojos chocolates, por la culpa que aumentaba en su pecho.

Suspiró profundamente, y salió del cuarto de baño.

Caminó pausadamente hasta dónde se encontraba el Nara. Ahora, probablemente se venían muchas preguntas, por las cuales tendría que improvisar, y tratar de ocultar como fuera posible lo sucedido.

Lo vio sentado sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

Se acomodó en su regazo y lo abrazó.

Shikamaru aún con los ojos cerrados, envolvió con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la rubia, aferrándola fuertemente a su pecho.

-Shika lo siento… no sé que me pasó… - dijo ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Tsk. No importa problemática. Después hablaremos. – Ino asintió en silencio, y lo abrazó más, inhalando el adorable olor masculino del moreno.

Él acarició sus largos cabellos dorados.

Cada caricia otorgada por él, le provocaba un burbujeo inexplicable en el vientre.

-Te amo Shika… - susurró con sinceridad, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pese a la idiotez cometida.

-Yo también problemática. Mucho.

¡Maldición! No pudo evitar llorar. Se sentía indigna de él, sucia, no merecida.

-¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió él, volteando el rostro de la ojiazul, para que lo mirara de frente.

-Es que… es que… te amo demasiado… - dijo entre cortado, abrazándolo, apegándose a él.

-No tienes que llorar por eso.

-No puedo… lo siento Shikamaru – él le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, y luego buscó sus labios, con los suyos y los besó.

Simplemente, se dejó llevar por la suavidad de su gesto, que casi la hacía derretir.

Correspondió con la misma intensidad, pues le era imposible negarse a besarlo. Exploró sus labios de forma única, y dejó que su lengua vagara en su boca suavemente, disfrutando del masaje húmedo de sus lenguas.

Él, sus caricias, sus besos, eran un analgésico para su dolor…

Pronto, el beso se transformó en uno más caliente y demandante. Shikamaru comenzó a viajar con sus manos, por las caderas de la rubia, lentamente, deleitándose con el suave contacto de la piel de Ino.

Su cuerpo se incendió. Con cada tacto, cada beso, cada caricia, erizaba su piel eléctricamente. Rodeó la cintura del Nara con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.

Eliminó la chaqueta de él que estorbaba como nunca, y su camisa, dejándole el torso desnudo, mientras él hacia exactamente lo mismo con ella, de manera desesperante e inmediata, provocada por la necesidad.

Shikamaru, desabrochó el sujetador lila de la rubia, dejando en libertad sus firmes pechos. Dejó de besarla mientras masajeaba los pechos excitado por el agarre. Se inclinó hacia abajo, y llevó a sus labios el pezón endurecido de ella. Lo succionó suavemente, degustando con su lengua el dulce sabor que lo rodeaba de placer.

Ella, sintió todo su cuerpo intoxicarse por él, las succiones en su botón de rosa, la envolvían en un calor sofocante, que casi la ahogaba por querer sentirlo pronto en ella.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron, quedando sólo ellos dos.

Cuando sintió el contacto de su masculinidad en su núcleo, comenzó a mecerse rítmicamente en él. Dejó escapar un quejido de placer, cuando sintió el agarre de su pezón hinchado, con los dientes de él, lo que provocó el aumento de movimiento sobre la entrepierna del moreno.

El Nara, la recostó sobre el sofá, quedando sobre ella.

Ino abrió sus piernas, y autorizó que el se posara sobre ella. Sintió su centro mucho más húmedo, cuando él, a través de las prendas de vestir, se friccionaba imparable en ella. Sentía la rigidez queriendo invadirla.

Él acarició sus muslos, ascendiendo tortuoso, hasta llegar a la prenda inferior que cubría a Ino. Justó cuando estaba por sacarlas completamente, ella lo detuvo.

Su raciocinio, impactó violentamente con la realidad. ¡Kami! No podía hacerlo, no después de la traición que había hecho.

-Espera… - interrumpió con voz agitada. -… yo lo siento Shika… no puedo – y antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella se levantó, alejándolo de su cuerpo. – De verdad… no puedo hacerlo – dijo una vez más, recogiendo sus ropas.

Él sólo asintió sin entender nada. Pronto, se levantó, repitiendo la acción de ella. Una vez que estuvo cubierto, se acercó a ella, que terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

La abrazó por la cintura, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Debemos hablar problemática… Necesito saber que pasa. – Ino asintió, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido que nunca.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar que algo pasaba. Y ya no quedaba más, debía decirle lo que había sucedido, porque no podía vivir un minuto más con la angustia, remordimiento, y miedo en su pecho. Era demasiado insoportable como para tratar de olvidarlo, o desecharlo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Había cometido un error, y no podía seguir viviendo con eso. Ni menos mirar a los ojos a Shikamaru, porque él la amaba, y no podía engañar a quién sentía eso por ella, incondicionalmente.

Había arruinado su felicidad, la de él, y sabía que debía pagar por aquello. Por su absurdo error.

-Está bien… pero… iré a darme una ducha primero. – Shikamaru no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, y fue a relajar su cuerpo con un baño caliente.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

El baño, se prolongó más de lo usual. Ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos, y ella aún no salía, mejor dicho no era capaz de hacerlo… lo atribuía a una sola razón, pese a que necesitaba decirle la verdad, porque o sino se volvería loca, también quería aplazar el momento, por no querer ni imaginar la reacción de él…, que posiblemente no sería de las mejores.

Y era de esperarse, ella en su lugar, se moriría de sufrimiento, ya que, ella al igual que él, lo amaba en demasía. Tanto, que desgarraba su pecho.

La relación entre ellos era casi perfecta. Ambos se amaban, se conocían al dedillo, se tenían confianza, cariño…., y sobretodo respeto. Respeto que ella pasó a llevar por un deseo insaciable, que apareció de la nada, y la hizo cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida. Una metida de pata que posiblemente no tendría perdón…

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar más en eso…, nada más. Solo rogaba, que él la perdonara, pues si no lo hacía, ella no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

Respiró profundamente, y cortó el paso del agua.

Salió de la bañera, envuelta en una toalla, y así mismo, se dirigió a su habitación para arroparse.

Una vez allí, secó bien su cuerpo, acomodó sus ropas de dormir, que consistía en una corta camisa de dormir.

Cepilló su cabello húmedo, y observó su rostro un largo rato antes de reaccionar, y notar que él la estaba mirando desde la entrada de la habitación con el típico semblante monótono en su rostro que la volvía loca.

Alejando sus pensamientos, volteó, y en ningún momento miró sus ojos, pues si lo hacía, estallaría en llanto.

-¿Lista problemática? – asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Él hizo lo mismo, a su lado, acomodándose para hacerle frente.

-¿Qué pasa…? – pidió suavemente mientras, acariciaba su rostro.

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento. ¡Kami! Necesitaba confesar la verdad porque no aguantaba más el asfixiante error en su garganta, más el daño que iba a provocar la confundían de tal manera que tambaleaba acerca de decir o no la confesión dolorosa.

¿Y si él la odiaba? ¿Si no la quería ver nunca más?... Esas interrogantes, tenían una respuesta que bien conocía.

Suspiró largo y tendido, y abrió sus ojos lentamente, fijando su mirada en los orbes canela, que la miraban con atención.

Tenía que acabar con todo eso, tenía que decirle la verdad, no tenía otra opción de vida. Afrontaría su equivocación, lo haría porque ella era la causante de todo y debía pagar…

-Shika… yo… - fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, antes de comenzar a llorar indeteniblemente. –_No puedo decirle…_

Eso era cierto, no quería perder a causa de su momento de debilidad la felicidad que sentía por él, no quería sentir su rechazo, su odio… Era algo que simplemente no podría tolerar, algo con lo que no podría vivir.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Confesiones Que Duelen

**Diaclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

Confesiones Que Duelen (Capítulo II)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

No podía. No podía hacerlo. No se atrevía, pues sabía que sus palabras traerían consecuencias devastadoras, tanto para ella, como para él. Además de una herida profunda que demoraría mucho en sanar.

-Problemático… - murmuró él, abrazándola.

Comenzó a llorar más audible, y con evidente señal de dolor en cada lagrimeo y sollozo irreprimible.

-Yo… yo… yo… - se aferró fuertemente a él, temiendo que quizás fuese la última vez que estaría con él de aquella manera.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

-Ino… tranquila – dijo suavemente el Nara, al momento que se separaba de ella, y levantaba su mentón, para observar así su rostro.

-Shika, yo… no quise… yo… de verdad… y-yo…

¡Maldición! Las palabras, las tenía ahogadas en su garganta, sin poder sacarlas a flote, por el temor que aumentaba en su interior.

-Ino mírame. – Ordenó, buscando sus ojos azules, que por alguna razón, evitaban realizar contacto con él. –Ino mírame. – Exigió una vez más, con tono más autoritario, para que ella de una vez por todas le dijera que diablos había pasado, pues ya estaba bastante preocupado.

Fijó sus orbes azul cielo, en sus ojos cafés, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo sostener la mirada por un tiempo prolongado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro de ella.

Respiró profundamente, para tratar de calmarse, y de una buena vez declarar lo que le estaba carcomiendo su corazón poco a poco.

Volvió a fijar sus pupilas en él, y con toda la valentía y coraje reunidas por las fuerzas de su culpabilidad, habló.

-S-Shika… y-yo… yo te fui infiel… - dijo lo último en un susurró casi sin sonido, pero aún así, él escuchó.

Lo escuchó lo suficientemente claro, como para que sus palabras hicieran eco una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin parar.

¿Había dicho infiel?... ¿Ella dijo infiel?... No, debía ser una broma.

-¿Q-Qué…? – exclamó no convencido por lo escuchado.

Tal vez, había oído mal las palabras de ella.

Sí, eso debía ser. Ino no era tan cruel como para bromear con algo de esa magnitud.

-Shikamaru yo… de verdad lo siento. – Ino comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose mucho peor de lo que estaba, sobretodo al notar la mirada atónita de él.

No, no, no, no, no… No era cierto. Ella estaba mintiendo, o algo parecido, pero no podía ser cierto… ¡Él la amaba! ¡Ella no podía hacerle eso!

-Ino dime que no es verdad… - rogó para que fuera mentira lo que escuchó, mientras permanecía aún con ambas manos sujetando el rostro de la rubia. –Ino, por favor dime que no es cierto… - ella sólo se quedó en silencio, otorgando sin articular, que lo que él pedía era la cruda verdad del engaño.

Sus ojos cafés, se surcaron con intrépidas lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban sigilosas por salir.

Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, y comenzó frenético a caminar por la habitación, evitando en todo momento mirar a la rubia.

Ino siguió con la mirada cada acción de él, y definitivamente, por su reacción, presentía que nada bueno sucedería. Y no lo culparía… ella lo había herido.

Se levantó, y se acercó a él. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado, cuando él, ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de detenerse por verla frente a él.

Se armó de valor, como nunca antes, y se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a que detuviera el paso de una buena vez.

Él lo hizo, clavando su mirada lastimosa en ella.

-_Mierda…_

Sintió su corazón destruirse, porque vio como estaba dolido él, y le bastó sólo con mirar a sus ojos caoba para darse por enterada que el daño que había provocado era fuerte.

-Shika… - intentó acariciar su rostro, pero él, en un hábil movimiento, le agarró la muñeca.

Sin dejar en ningún momento el contacto visual con él, trató de zafarse inútilmente del agarre que cada vez dolía más.

-¿POR QUÉ? – preguntó de repente él, con voz demasiado imponente para su gusto, sintió temor.

Ella no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándolo, ya no resistiéndose al agarre, pues él la había soltado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?! – le gritó, provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos. -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Ino…?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Abrió sus ojos temerosa, y sus orbes azuladas se volvieron a inundar con tibias lágrimas.

-Y-yo… no sé por qué lo hice… - confesó con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarlo. –De verdad… yo… no lo sé…

Supo, y se dio por enterado que las palabras de ellas eran ciertas. Su mirada azulina no había dudado. Ella decía la verdad… pero aún así, no era justificación válida para su actuar desconsiderado.

-¡¿Quién es?! – preguntó queriendo en el fondo, mejor dicho rogando que no fuera alguien que conociera, eso sería mucho peor. -¿Es de la aldea?

Ella asintió en silencio.

¡Maldita sea! Eso era mucho peor, pues no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse y matar a ese bastardo aún en la incógnita.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dime quién mierda es el maldito con el que te acostaste? – exigió perdiendo su paciencia.

Su sed de matar, de venganza aumentaron la ira en su sangre. Mas el dolor punzante en su pecho, atormentaba su existencia.

-Aoba Yamashiro… - él negó con la cabeza.

No podía ser cierto…

-¡Maldición Ino! ¿Aoba Yamashiro? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Qué mierda le viste?

-Y-Yo… S-Solo n-no sé… no sé… - Shikamaru inhaló y exhaló profundamente para calmarse.

Sintió claramente como se quebrajó su corazón. Estaba roto.

-Son cuatro años juntos Ino… ¿No te importó?

-Yo… te juro que no sé… - él rápidamente la interrumpió.

-No lo entiendo… yo he estado siempre para ti, te he dado todo, te di todo de mi y así es como me pagas… no lo entiendo Ino… de verdad no lo entiendo… - susurró, desbordando finas lágrimas. –Yo te amo Ino. Yo jamás podría hacerte daño… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué hice? ¿Te traté mal? ¿No te di lo que querías…?

-Shika yo no sé qué pasó, no lo sé… - lloró sintiéndose horrible.

-Si no sabes tú, ¿quién va a saber? ¿Aoba Yamashiro?

Ino limpió sus lágrimas, con el dorso de su mano, y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Como con miedo, levantó su mano, e intentó de nuevo tocar su rostro. Esta vez, él se dejó acariciar por ella, sin impedirle que lo hiciera.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, y secó las lágrimas de dolor que aún se desprendían de sus ojos canela.

¡Maldición! Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo, era ver llorar a Shikamaru… pero ahora, se odiaba a si misma por ser ella la causa de sus lágrimas y dolor.

-S-Shika… - susurró inclinándose en la punta de sus pies, para quedar a su altura.

Una vez que alcanzó sus labios, los rozó suavemente, sintiendo el aliento cálido de él, filtrarse en su boca.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, él la agarró de los hombros haciéndola retroceder.

-No te quiero ver más Ino. ¡Nunca más! – le gritó.

La rubia amplió sus ojos. ¿Él no quería verla nunca más…?... No…

-Shika no… no me digas eso, por favor no lo hagas – rogó desesperada, llorando a mares.

-No Ino, ya no más. – Y antes de que pudiera replicar, él la tomó del brazo, y poco menos la arrastró hacia la entrada de la habitación. –Esto se acabó.

-No lo hagas por favor Shika. ¡Por favor! Yo no quise hacerlo, Shika… - imploró, resistiéndose para que él no la botara.

No podía seguir viéndola. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos arrepentidos, le era imposible no sentir nauseas, por imaginársela con otro hombre.

No aguantaba sentirla más cerca suyo, no podía seguir respirando su embriagante olor que le nublaba los sentidos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo te amo!

-Si me amaras como dices, jamás te hubieras abierto de piernas para acostarte con otro.

-Shika… yo lo siento – sin querer digerir las palabras de la rubia, abrió la puerta, y de un sólo movimiento, bastante brusco por lo demás, la sacó de su habitación provocando que ella cayera de rodillas en el pasillo.

Cerró de inmediato la puerta, colocándole el seguro, y se apoyó de espaldas en ella mientras respiraba agitadamente.

¡Kami! No quería hacer eso, no quería… mas no podía seguir mirándola, no después del daño que ella le había provocado.

Lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Ignoró los golpes y sollozos de ella del otro lado de la habitación.

-Shikamaru por favor… yo te amo… - le dijo ella sin dejar de llorar. –Por favor Shikamaru, yo te amo, por favor… no me hagas esto. ¡Perdóname!...

Más lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. Se aguantó las ganas de abrirle, y acobijarla en sus brazos, pues aún la confesión de ella resonaba en su cabeza sin piedad.

¿Por qué lo había traicionado de esa manera? ¿No era lo suficiente bueno para ella? ¿Quería un hombre con más experiencia que él? ¿No lo amaba como antes…?

¡Por Kami! Él jamás sería capaz siquiera de besar otros labios...

-… por favor… - sintió que ella se apoyaba en la puerta. Probablemente se había sentado y recargado su cabeza en la misma. –Shikamaru… yo te amo demasiado. Por favor Shika… jamás lo haré de nuevo… mi amor por favor no me hagas esto…

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Era insoportable el malestar que sentía en ese momento, y empeoraba con los gritos y sollozos de Ino.

-¡Shikamaru! – gritó ella, golpeando inútilmente la puerta. - … por favor… yo te amo, por favor no me dejes, prometo no volver a hacerte daño… por favor Shika, por favor…

Cerró sus ojos, y trató de ignorarla, pese a los insistentes golpes que ella daba a la puerta fuertemente, provocando resonancia en su espalda.

-Shika… debemos hablar, nosotros podemos superar esto, si me perdonas podemos intentarlo, por favor… no me hagas esto.

-¡¿Nosotros?! – le gritó como respuesta. –No hay más nosotros Ino, nunca más… mataste el nosotros. Ahora vete, no te quiero aquí.

Ella se quedó en silencio, y no siguió golpeando la puerta sin resultados, quizás se había dado por vencida.

Respiró profundamente, y sintió el llanto casi silencioso de ella del otro lado.

-¿D-De verdad… de verdad lo quieres así…? – preguntó entre cortado ella luego de una pausa eterna.

-Sí – replicó a secas, sintiéndose morir por dentro. –Vete Ino…

-E-Está bien – susurró ella. –Pero… quiero que sepas, que nunca he dejado de amarte, y que siempre lo haré Shika… independiente de lo que haya pasado, de mi error… Te amo… espero me perdones algún día Shikamaru…

No escuchó ninguna palabra más de ella, solo oyó cuando ella salió del departamento, lo supo a través del sonido de la puerta principal.

¡Maldición!

Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, y obliteró sus ojos.

Luego de unos infinitos segundos, abrió sus orbes caobas, y las fijó en sus manos que sacaban una pequeña caja aterciopelada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Abrió la pequeña cajita de color azul oscuro, y observó el hermoso anillo que había comprado para ella, para la mujer que más amaba.

Sí… tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio, mas todo quedó en el olvido, desechado completamente por la traición de ella para con él.

¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así si él tanto la amaba?

Cerró de golpe la pequeña caja, y lloró.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Caminó sin saber por dónde iba, ya no le importaba nada… había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo, a la persona que había cambiado su vida, haciéndola increíblemente feliz…

Suspiró y limpió con sus manos, las lágrimas que aún se desprendían de sus zafiros cristalizados.

-_¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así...?_

Abrazó su cuerpo con ambas manos, y continuó la caminata sin rumbo. Alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado, y sonrió nostálgica al recordar que en un cielo como ese, Shikamaru le había propuesto que vivieran juntos.

Sonrió de medio lado, y parpadeó un par de veces para que su visión se aclarara, luego de que nuevas lágrimas surcaran sus ojos.

-¿Princesa? – giró sobre su eje inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su padre. No dijo nada, pues las ganas de llorar aumentaron con creces, creándole un nudo en la garganta.

Su padre, al verla llorando de esa manera, a esas horas de la noche, y con esas ropas, pudo deducir que nada bueno había sucedido.

-Princesa… ¿Qué pasó? – abrazó a su progenitor y cerró sus ojos.

-Papi…

-¿Te hizo algo Shikamaru? – ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasó mi niña…?

-M-Metí…. Metí la pata… - él la apegó más a su cuerpo y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-Vamos a la casa Ino, ahí podremos hablar. – Asintió algo dudosa y se separó de él.

Pronto, sintió que su padre posaba sobre sus hombros el abrigo que se había quitado.

Lo miró, y él le sonrió.

-Vamos princesa, hace frío… - Inochi la abrazó, y caminaron juntos a la casa.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Una vez en aquel lugar, él le preparó una taza de té caliente, y se la llevó a la sala de estar en dónde ella sentada, miraba hacia un punto inexistente sin dejar los sollozos a un lado.

-Princesa… - le dijo sentándose a su lado, y ofreciéndole la taza con el humeante té. -¿Qué pasó?

Ino recibió con ambas manos la taza, fijando su mirada en el agua caliente, para no tener que mirar a los ojos de su padre. Para ella era difícil, tener que confesarle a él sobre lo que había hecho, pues sería una completa desilusión para él, enterarse de que su hija había sido infiel… era como para calificarla de puta, pues había perdido su dignidad, y orgullo por una estupidez.

-Ino.

Lo miró de reojo, y dejó la taza en una mesa al lado del sofá en dónde estaba.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Y-Yo… yo le dije a Shikamaru que le fui infiel, porque en verdad lo engañé…

Observó la reacción de su padre, su rostro pasó por varias etapas de reacción, primero fue un gesto de sorpresa, después uno de decepción, y por último un gesto que no pudo descubrir, aunque pronto pudo reconocer de qué se trataba…, de fracaso, pues su padre se debía sentir así de esa manera acerca de ella, pues él no la había criado para comportarse de esa manera, al contrario.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y bastante extenso por lo demás.

-Ino… ¿Por qué? – ella mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… papá no sé por qué lo hice, fue una estupidez…

-¿Cómo está Nara? – la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera explicar la situación.

-Él… no me quiere ver nunca más… - lloró, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

-No entiendo Ino… te enseñé para que fueras una señorita, una mujer con modales, con buena educación, y sobretodo valores… no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho… ¿En qué fallé, qué hice mal? – susurró lo último el Yamanaka, mirando hacia el techo.

Esas palabras, la habían herido, pues que su propio padre, le recalcara sus errores, y se lamentara en que había fallado, la hacían sentirse peor de lo que esperaba.

Más aún porque las palabras eran ciertas.

-Yo de verdad no sé qué pasó… y-yo…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones. – La interrumpió una vez más. –La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hiciste, y créeme que no quiero saber, es sólo que no entiendo… si amas tanto a Shikamaru, cómo se te ocurrió hacerle algo así Ino, ¿No pensaste en él?

-Papá… te prometo que no sé que pasó, de hecho no recuerdo mucho, pero créeme que… ¡Kami! Estoy tan arrepentida…

-¿Sabes princesa? Hay cosas que nosotros los hombres no toleramos, y entre ellas está la infidelidad… creo que Nara, no te perdonará así de fácil, independiente de que haya sido un error intencional o no. Cuando hieren nuestro orgullo, y respeto que hemos dado hacia esa persona que amamos, es difícil volver a confiar. No digo que sea imposible, pero siempre estará ahí, pues se implanta la inseguridad. Si Shikamaru te ama tanto como él dice, creo que podrá perdonarte, pero no creas que lo olvidará… - aconsejó con sinceridad, pues de alguna manera sentía empatía por el genio. Él había sido engañado años atrás, cuando la mujer que más amaba lo abandonó, dejándole a su adorada hija. A Ino.

-Él no lo hará…

-Quizás… - ella lloró. –Bueno, es posible princesa, pero imagina cómo debe sentirse.

-Lo sé… es por eso que él no lo olvidará nunca, y tampoco querrá volver conmigo, lo lastimé, lo irrespeté, traicioné su confianza…

-Bueno sí, lo hiciste.

-Él no me perdonará, y eso es lo que más me duele… Sé que no merezco el perdón, lo sé, mas me cuesta imaginar el daño que le provoqué, sé que no lo hará, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odia por lo que le hice…

-Él no te odia…

-Sí, él lo hace… - limpió sus lágrimas. –No sé qué haré papá… yo de verdad lo amo, lo amo tanto…

-Lo sé princesa, lo sé. – Le dijo abrazándola y transmitiéndole seguridad, aunque casi eran nulas.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

Indiferencia (Capítulo III)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Despertó por el sonido de la puerta. Entreabrió sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, y fijó su mirada hacia la entrada de su habitación de adolescente.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi princesa? – esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Estoy bien – sus palabras eran una verdadera mentira, pues el sentimiento horrible en su pecho, se encargaba de hacerla sentirse mucho peor a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

En vez de que el tiempo apaciguara el dolor, lo aumentaba por la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio luego de su traición.

Bueno, ex novio…

Su padre, conociéndola perfectamente, sabía que sus palabras no transmitían lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Suspiró, y se sentó en la cama de su hija.

-Princesa… debo ir al país de las rocas unos días ¿Estarás bien? – ella asintió en silencio. –No debería ir, y créeme que si no fuera porque pidieron expresamente mi presencia, le diría a otro que fuera, pero no puedo mi niña…

-Está bien papá, no hay problema, estaré bien. Lo prometo. – Inochi sonrió, y se acercó a ella para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

-Te amo mi princesa, cuídate mucho.

-Yo también papi, suerte. – Acarició el rostro de su hija y se levantó para retirarse.

-Te preparé desayuno, baja a comer algo, te sentirás mejor… - le dijo ya casi saliendo de la habitación.

-Desde luego – articuló por inercia, pues lo que menos tenía en ese momento, era hambre.

-Adiós hijita.

-Adiós papá – apenas cerró la puerta Inochi, rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, y abrazó a la almohada en la cual había estado durante la noche, ahogando su culpabilidad, su rabia e idiotez por lo cometido, a través de muchas lágrimas y gritos desesperados.

Suspiró, pensando en la única persona en quién no dejaba de pensar un sólo segundo.

-Shikamaru... - susurró recordando la maravillosa vez en que el moreno de le dijo que la amaba...

_

_

_Estaba recostada en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando de repente sintió a alguien recostarse a su lado, y abrazarla por la cintura._

_Dibujó una sonrisa honesta._

_Reconoció los fibrosos brazos que la rodeaban y el adorable olor que se desprendía del cuerpo de él._

_-Shika… - susurró cerrando sus ojos, una vez que él comenzó a besar su cuello lenta y tortuosamente._

_-Te extrañé – dijo el moreno mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole miles de corrientes vibrantes en todo su cuerpo._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí – suspiró aún con ambos ojos cerrados, y se volteó para hacerle frente a él._

_Lo miró extensamente, y acarició su rostro con suavidad._

_-Yo también te extrañe – reconoció sonriendo._

_Shikamaru junto la punta de su nariz con la de ella, y sin dejarla de mirar le dijo: -Te amo…_

_Ino se sorprendió, él jamás le había dicho te amo…_

_¡Oh Kami! Su corazón latió muy rápido, tan rápido que casi creyó que moriría._

_¿De verdad le había dicho te amo?_

_No pudo evitar reír de felicidad, y besarlo._

_Se perdió en sus labios, y disfrutó como nunca antes de su boca como en ese día. Quizás se debía a la confesión de él, o quizás simplemente por la emoción de saber que él la amaba. Se sentía tan bien, pues ella también lo amaba, de manera tan grande que a veces sentía que era mucho y que no podía aguantar soportar tanto amor sin decirlo._

_-Yo también te amo – susurró en sus labios. Él detuvo el beso, y fijó sus ojos chocolates en los azules._

_-Repítelo – pidió sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Te amo Shika… - el moreno sonrió genuinamente y la abrazó._

_-Yo nunca dejaré de hacerlo Ino, pase lo que pase, jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Y prometo nunca hacerte daño problemática…_

_-Yo tampoco te haré daño Shika, nunca._

_Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, pero con más pasión que antes. Su lengua masajeó cada espacio de la boca del Nara, dejándose embriagar por el delicioso y dulce sabor de él que le causaban perder la cordura._

_Su mente se nubló, y de lo único que fue consciente, fue de las increíbles sensaciones placenteras que provocaban las arremetidas de él en su cuerpo desnudo, perlado de sudor, que se erizaba por el recorrido de las descargas eléctricas en su columna vertebral._

_

_

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y escondió su rostro en la almohada que tenía abrazada.

-_Lo siento tanto Shikamaru…_

Respiró profundamente, alejando todo el dolor de su pecho, y decidió ir a bañarse, pues no podía permanecer todo el día acostada sin hacer nada, además debía ir donde la Hokage para entregarle un informe oral de cómo habían resultado las cosas en la misión.

No tardó mucho en salir del baño. Buscó en sus cosas de adolescente algunas ropas, y sólo halló sus típicas prendas de kunoichi, pues las demás eran demasiado pequeñas y reveladoras como para vestirse de aquella manera, pues ya era una mujer madura.

Ajustó la falda púrpura a su cadera, y se sorprendió que aún le quedara a la perfección. Sonrió de medio lado, y peinó su cabello antes de ir con la quinta.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Terminó de fumar la última pitada de cigarrillo, y la lanzó lejos.

Por más que había tratado, inútilmente no pensar en la rubia, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pues ella estaba en cada espacio de su cabeza.

Aún le daba trabajo creer cómo las cosas habían cambiado de manera tan drástica de un momento a otro, y si había algo que le dolía mucho, era saber que ella lo había engañado.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué Ino había hecho tal cosa. No encontró ninguna respuesta lógica, aunque sospechaba que si ella lo había engañado, debía ser porque quizás ya no lo amaba como antes, o se sentía insatisfecha de él… pero aún después de todo eso, no había excusa.

¡Maldición! Incluso trataba de justificarla de alguna manera, pero no podía, porque su corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, le recordaban el daño que había causado la rubia.

-_Yo jamás podría hacerle daño..._

Sacudió su cabeza para pensar en otras cosas.

No podía seguir así, sólo se lastimaría cada vez más si lo hacía.

Dirigió su mirada a unos pergaminos que la Hokage le había pedido que descubriera el significado. Los tomó, y caminó hacia la oficina de la sannin, pues ya había descifrado de qué se trataban las incógnitas en aquellos papeles.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Iba saliendo del despacho de la Hokage, cuando vio a Shikamaru caminar por un pasillo.

Se quedó estática, y observó al moreno que no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que, iba con la mirada baja.

Él caminaba hacia dónde ella estaba, probablemente porque tenía que hablar con Tsunade o algo parecido.

Quería y tenía tantas cosas que decirle, mas no tenía las palabras correctas.

-Shika… - susurró cuando él alzó la vista y la miró. ¡Kami! Sus ojos chocolate estaban tan lastimados a causa de ella… lo veía, lo podía ver, ella lo había destrozado y herido como nunca antes.

Él desvió la mirada de sus ojos. Ignorándola completamente, pasó a un lado de ella para poder entrar a la oficina de la quinta.

-Shika espera… - se detuvo y la miró de reojo. –Shika lo siento… - cerró sus ojos y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, no replicó nada.

Ino sintió ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y volver a repetirle cuanto lo amaba. Mas la mirada despectiva de él, le dieron a entender que un contacto no era factible.

-Y-Yo…

-No hables. – La interrumpió abriendo sus ojos, y en ningún momento fijando su mirada en ella.

-Pero…

-Dije que no, no seas problemática, nosotros no tenemos nada más que hablar. –Dando por terminada la conversación, reanudó el paso, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Por favor… - dijo sosteniéndole la mano.

-Ino, ya no más. – Sentenció librándose de ella, pese a que en el fondo de su corazón quería permanecer así. –No hay vuelta atrás.

-Pero Shika yo…

-¡Te dije que no más! – alzó la voz volteando su rostro para verla. -¿No lo entiendes? Ya NO más.

Ino se quedó en silencio y bajó su mirada.

Si que le dolían las palabras de él…, pero lo que más le dolía, era su actitud fría, su indiferencia, y su mirada carente de emociones.

-E-Está bien… - tartamudeó evitando derramar más lágrimas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ella volvió a hablar, pese a la obstrucción permanente en su garganta que casi le imposibilitaban el habla por la angustia.

–Iré… iré a buscar mis cosas esta tarde si es que no te molesta… - murmuró con pesar, pues aquello implicaba el fin de 4 años de relación.

-Bueno, haz lo quieras – fue todo lo que dijo él antes de ingresar donde la Hokage y dejarla sola.

Mordió su labio inferior, y salió rápido de ese lugar antes de ponerse a llorar como nunca antes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. La Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

La Promesa (Capítulo IV)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del departamento. Apenas entró vio al moreno sentado en el sofá fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se quedó observándolo un par de segundos. No lo había visto fumar hace un poco más de cuatro años, cuando aún no eran más que "amigos". Él había dejado el hábito gracias a que ella se lo pidió, y gracias al método utilizado, bueno por ambos.

_

_

_No cambiaba, de hecho no había mejoras, y lo peor de todo, era la distancia que él mismo provocaba. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un año y medio exactamente desde la muerte de su maestro._

_Sabía que el dolor aún permanecía, era consciente de aquello, pues ella también lo sentía así, pero…, para él era más fuerte y se debía a la estrecha relación entre ambos, pues el vínculo entre ellos siempre fue de padre e hijo. En efecto, el pesar era mayor._

_Solo que… deseaba poder aliviarle un poco el peso que cargaba, porque aún después de la venganza él no se sintió mejor, lo notó. Y cada vez que miraba sus ojos chocolates era capaz de ver aquel vacío que no pudo volver a llenar._

_Le había prometido a su sensei cuidar de Chouji y Shikamaru, pero sentía que con el Nara, nada podía hacer al respecto. Cada vez que lo veía fumar, sentía que había fracasado, que no era capaz de ayudarlo, de cuidarlo. Lo peor era que aunque interviniera, él sólo se enojaba con ella argumentando que era muy molesto todo y que ella jamás entendería por ser una mujer muy problemática. _

_¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Que debía dejarlo solo, que se siguiera dañando porque ella era muy problemática? ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Actuar como si no le importara? ¿Actuar como si nunca hubiera prometido nada?_

_¡Condenar!_

_La verdad era que ya estaba aburrida, aburrida de intentar absolutamente todo y no obtener nada. De tratar de evitar su vicio y sólo conseguir reproches, de querer lo mejor para él y que no la tome en cuenta._

_¡Kami! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué él, a pesar de encontrar a todo y todos problemáticos, no era capaz de ver que él era mucho más de lo que creía?_

_Dio un suspiro exagerado, y siguió observando la aldea a través de su ventana._

_Todo lucía tranquilo, absorto de problemas, de indecisiones, de malestares… ¡Uff! Cómo le gustaría a ella sentirse así, y liberarse de lo que sentía su corazón apretado por no poder cumplir su promesa._

_¡Si hasta a veces soñaba que Asuma iba y la regañaba por no cuidar de Shikamaru!_

_¡Kami! ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!_

_Cerró sus ojos e inhaló y exhaló profundamente, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para lograr que el Nara reaccionara, para que dejara las huellas de Asuma a un lado y avanzara._

_Era su último recurso, no lo quería utilizar, pero dada la situación y urgencia debía ser necesario y definitivamente valía la pena. _

_Si el muy perezoso no quería dejar el maldito vicio de fumar, si ella no podía cumplir con su promesa, al menos caería en lo mismo que él para que sintiera remordimiento._

_Una cosa por otra ¿Cierto? Aunque eso signifique recurrir a las más profundas e inesperadas posibilidades de mejora._

_Abrió sus ojos y observó sus manos._

_En ellas descansaban un cigarrillo, y un encendedor. Levantó el cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios, encendió la llama y aspiró suavemente._

_Le fue imposible no toser unas cuantas veces cuando intentó que el humo se aspirara intensamente, para poder colarse a sus pulmones, por consiguiente, ingresar a su sistema. Y lo que sí le fue completamente imposible, e imprevisto fue marearse un poco por la inexperiencia de la nicotina en su cuerpo._

_Lo intento más veces, y no pudo, ya que, siempre lograba los mismos resultados. _

_Toser, toser, toser y toser._

_Pero no se daría por vencida, dado que por algo era Ino Yamanaka. ¿No?_

_Continuó con otros cigarrillos más, hasta que se acostumbró a eliminar naturalmente el humo aspirado._

_Se preguntó una y mil veces cuál era el gusto de fumar, pues ella no le encontró la gracia._

_Apagó la colilla del cigarrillo y con la ayuda de sus manos alejó el humo hacia la ventana para que no quedara el pasoso olor en su habitación._

_Una vez terminado, y una vez finalizada la tarea, se recostó sobre su cama, y miró el techo, mientras era absorbida por sus pensamientos._

_Lo seguiría intentando al correr de los días hasta considerar que realmente había aprendido el vicio._

_Por el bien de él, por su logro, y por la promesa incumplida._

_....._

_Tres días más tarde…_

_La práctica hace el maestro, en su caso al principiante. _

_Estaba decidida, él tenía que dejar ese horrible hábito si o si. Ella ya había hecho su parte, sólo debía cambiar el curso de la rutina del Nara, independiente de lo que haya tenido que hacer o aprender._

_Lo buscó en el campo de entrenamiento, hasta que encontró al moreno a unos pocos metros de distancia, recostado en el césped mirando las nubes._

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

_Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a su lado. _

_-Hola Shika – lo saludó dedicándole una sonrisa genuina._

_Él la miró de reojo y correspondió el saludo._

_-Ino. – Dijo devolviendo su mirada al inmenso cielo azul, poblado de pomposas nubes._

_-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al momento que observaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos de él, recostada en el césped, a su lado._

_-Bien. ¿Y tú problemática? – ella rodó sus ojos. ¿Acaso no había otra palabra más para calificarla? ¿Por qué siempre problemática? _

_¡Caray!_

_-Bien… - respondió con un suspiro._

_Shikamaru se incorporó sentándose y cruzando sus piernas. Tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y sacó uno._

_Ino enarcó una ceja y miró cada acción del moreno. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o qué, pues él siempre fumaba frente ella, cuando ella estaba con él. _

_¿Extraño, no? Era como si buscara las fuentes para obligarla a discutir con él. _

_Lo observó oprimir el cigarrillo en sus labios suavemente… Por mucho que no aceptara los gustos de él, no podía negar lo increíblemente sexy que se veía. Si el sólo imaginar esos labios sobre los suyos, presionándolos de aquella manera, le provocaba que miles de mariposas revolotearan por su vientre._

_Lo reconocía, Shikamaru Nara, era atractivo. Bueno, ok, también le gustaba mucho._

_Sacudió su cabeza por los inapropiados deseos ocultos por su compañero de equipo, y sopló desganada su flequillo dorado._

_Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo._

_Cuando él eliminó el humo, ella decidió que ya era tiempo para intervenir. _

_Se acercó más a él, y casi lo golpeó cuando intencionalmente Shikamaru eliminó el humo en su rostro._

_-Idiota – susurró entre dientes volteando su rostro, frustrando su objetivo._

_Shikamaru rió de medio lado y continuó fumando, ignorando por completo los ojos azules que por alguna razón que desconoce lo observaban como queriendo algo._

_No alcanzó a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios, cuando la rubia se lo arrebató._

_-Esto es mío._

_Él frunció el ceño. _

–_Ino devuélvemelo. – Advirtió tratando de quitarle el cigarrillo que tanto empeñaba la ojiazul por mantenerlo fuera de él. –Ino – advirtió una vez más, levantándose._

_-No me gusta que fumes – le dijo parándose y escondiendo el cigarro a sus espaldas, y alejándose de él, que intentaba sin resultados quitárselo._

_-Que molesto – murmuró él, dándose por vencido, mientras encendía otro para enojo de la rubia._

_Ino apagó el cigarro, y se dedicó a arrebatarle el que acababa de prender. _

_-Shikamaru pásamelo. _

_-Ino esto no es asunto tuyo, si fumo es mi problema. Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz. – Le dijo fastidiado de los reproches que casi a diario le daba ella._

_-Es también asunto mío, le prometí que te cuidaría. – El moreno negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de ella. -¡Espera! – le gritó ella corriendo para alcanzarlo._

_-Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? _

_-No lo haré – y en un hábil movimiento logró quitarle el cigarrillo. Él redujo el entrecejo y nuevamente comenzó a tratar de arrancarle de las manos el cigarrillo que a él le pertenecía. _

_Si seguía así terminaría sin ninguno._

_-Ino…_

_-No lo haré. – Lo siguiente que vio fue a la ojiazul dándole una suave aspirada a su cigarrillo, y para su sorpresa, ella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho sabía fumar._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Fumando ¿Acaso no ves? _

_-Eso lo sé ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-Porque tú lo haces. – Él arqueó una ceja._

_-No por eso tienes que hacerlo. _

_-Lo hago si yo quiero, es mi problema – dijo ella marcando sutilmente las últimas palabras. _

_Él no replicó, pues eran las mismas palabras que él usaba cuando ella le pedía explicaciones de por qué fumaba._

_-¿Quieres? – le ofreció ella._

_Shikamaru la miró con cara de signo de interrogación. Ella se empeñaba en que dejara de fumar y ¿ahora le ofrecía fumar? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? ¿Se le había zafado un tornillo o qué?_

_Ino sonrió y se acercó a él. Al parecer todo estaba funcionando._

_-¿Quieres o no? – le preguntó mientras le daba otra pitada al cigarro._

_Él no respondió. _

_-Yo sé que quieres – dijo con voz melodiosa acercándose a él. -¿Quieres? – ofreció una segunda vez, como él nuevamente no contestó, ella dio otra pitada más._

_Botó el humo suavemente en el rostro de él, de la misma manera que él lo hizo con ella, y pareció molestarle al moreno._

_-Te gusta a ti no más – murmuró al ver la reacción del cabeza de piña._

_Aquello pareció no gustarle en absoluto al Nara, por tanto, le quitó el cigarrillo, dándole una larga pitada y eliminando el humo de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con él hace segundos atrás._

_-Idiota – susurró sin voltear su rostro, sintiendo como el humo del tabaco pegaba en sus labios junto con el aliento de él._

_Una vez más, y de menos distancia, él volvió a dejar salir el humo en el rostro de ella, que para su suerte Ino aún no lo golpeaba por lo que estaba haciendo._

_Sin darse cuenta, ella le quitó el cigarrillo, y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Cada vez, parecía más un juego de "quien se enoja primero por eliminar el humo en tu rostro" Aspiró una segunda vez, y cuando ella dejó escapar el tabaco inhalado, por la mínima distancia que había, él aspiró el humo de sus labios, sin siquiera rozarlos. _

_Ino amplió sus ojos, obviamente estaba sorprendida._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar mis cigarrillos? – la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, bastó para que el corazón de ella se acelerara por completo._

_Pues aquel contacto había sido suficiente como para considerarlo algo "no de amigos" Aunque para ella su amigo era bastante guapo, y ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos de siempre, o sea ¿Cómo resistirse a mirar de otra a forma a alguien como él…?_

_Rápidamente él volvió a quitarle el cigarro, dando una larga pitada a lo poco que le quedaba y acercándose más a ella. _

_Ella sin ataduras, sin querer separarse, no se negó a la cercanía._

_Aspiró el humo que se desprendía lentamente de los labios del moreno que casi tocaban los suyos. _

_Juró que sentía más dulce el sabor de la nicotina en su boca cuando él le traspasaba la fumada. _

_Cuando eliminó suavemente la bocanada de humo, aún estaba él a una corta distancia de ella realizando delicados movimientos sobre sus labios, casi rozándolos. Si no fuera por su inexperiencia, juraría que él trataba o quería besarla._

_Cosa que ella por alguna razón también quería hacerlo._

_Le comenzó la taquicardia, y consigo el sonrojo._

_-¿Cuándo aprendiste a fumar? – le preguntó él, esta vez palpando los labios rosas con los suyos. _

_-Eso no importa – ella respondió deslizando dulcemente sus labios sobre los de él, que por alguna causa anónima no sabía el por qué no podía alejarse._

_Bueno… algo sospechaba._

_-¿Cuándo? – volvió a pedir, presionando sus labios con delicadeza pero aún no con un contacto o fuerza necesaria para considerarlo un beso._

_-No es asunto tuyo – replicó sintiendo el aliento de él ingresando en su boca, por la apertura de sus labios que esperaban ser besados. _

_-Ahora lo es… - presionó su labio inferior, preparándose para besarla. –… fumaste mi cigarrillo… _

_-¿Y eso qué? – exclamó Ino cerrando sus ojos, e inclinando levemente su rostro a un lado._

_-Eso es asunto m- - no pudo terminar porque una bocanada de humo apareció a un costado de ambos._

_Se separaron rápidamente y fijaron su mirada a quién interrumpió el que sería su primer beso._

_-La Hokage los necesita urgente en su oficina – anunció el Anbu con máscara de águila._

_-Está bien – Shikamaru fue quién hablo pues Ino aún no podía pronunciar palabra alguna._

_El Anbu desapareció, dejándolos solos una vez más. Estaba más que claro que había aparecido solo para arruinar el momento… Bueno, eso querían creer._

_Ino miró de reojo al Nara, y le fue inevitable no sonrojarse. Su rostro ardía, y si que lo hacía. _

_Él actuó como si nada y caminó, dejándola atrás._

_-¿Vas o te quedas aquí problemática? – preguntó volteando a mirarla. _

_Ella asintió en silencio y lo siguió. Tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, y de no mirar sus labios, pues si lo hacia, no se haría responsable de sus actos._

___

___

-Ve a buscar tus cosas – Shikamaru interrumpió sus recuerdos de manera súbita.

Sacudió su cabeza y asintió en silencio, algo dudosa.

-_Shikamaru…_

Aquel indicio, implicaba que ya era el fin de ellos dos. Él no fumaba porque se lo había prometido, mas ahora verlo aspirando el cigarrillo daba por confirmado que ya no quedaba nada más entre ellos.

El moreno en ningún momento le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró…

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la habitación.

Buscó sus cosas, las ordenó y las dispuso en dos maletas. Tardó en hacerlo, pues no quería irse de aquel lugar. Quizás era algo estúpido e ingenuo pensar que él le pidiera que se quedara, pues él no lo haría.

Sacó de una cajonera sus últimas ropas, y una pequeña caja en dónde guardaba algunas fotografías y cosas que consideraba importantes. Se sentó en la cama, y abrió la caja. Sacó un encendedor, y lo guardó entre sus ropas.

Suspiró continuamente cuando comenzó a ver las fotografías de ellos dos, había fotos de ellos juntos desde sus días genin…

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, mas no la removió.

-Apúrate, tengo que salir – dio un brinco al escuchar su voz fría, agotada de sentimientos cálidos dirigidos hacia ella.

Inclinó su cabeza y lo miró. Estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el recuadro de la puerta con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

No dijo nada sólo asintió en silencio, y lo observó marcharse de ahí, dejándola sola.

Cerró la pequeña caja, y la guardó en su equipaje. Una vez lista, tomó ambas maletas, y salió del cuarto en dónde alguna vez compartió tantos momentos inolvidables junto a él.

Dejó las maletas en la entrada, y sacó de sus ropas el encendedor, y un par de llaves.

Se acercó al moreno, a una distancia considerable, que estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

-Shika…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Toma… - le dijo extendiéndole ambas cosas.

El Nara volteó y miró los objetos en la mano de ella.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento, no había retorno, era el adiós final de un vínculo que no podría ser enlazado una vez más, debido a la traición de ella.

Aquel objeto platinado en su mano, era el rompimiento de una promesa que había jurado sería de por vida, era el fin de una promesa dirigida a ella desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ino también observó el encendedor en su mano, recordando exactamente lo mismo que el Nara. La promesa.

_

_

_-¡Hola Shika! – saludó con voz armoniosa su amiga ruidosa que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación._

_-Problemática… podrías al menos golpear – dijo él entre dientes, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la gran ventana en dónde se encontraba hasta hace pocos momentos, descansando._

_-¡No exageres! Ni que fuera alguna vez a ve- - decidió por su bien no continuar. _

_-¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_-¿Yo? – preguntó apuntándose ella misma. Shikamaru rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ino era un caso perdido._

_-¿Quién más?_

_-Jajaja. – Rió desviando su mirada y caminando hacia la gran ventana, sentándose frente de él. –No me hagas caso._

_Él suspiró largo y tendido, y fijó su mirada en la de ella que lo inspeccionaba detenidamente._

_-¿Qué pasa Ino? _

_Ella no respondió._

_-¿Ino, qué pasa? _

_Tampoco lo hizo._

_-¿Ino? ¡Hey! – pasó su mano por delante de los ojos azules, hasta que ella reaccionó. -¿Qué te pasa Ino?_

_-Nada, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. – Justificó lo cierto, pues los últimos días, estaba muy preocupada por él. Shikamaru actuaba como si algo lo perturbara, y estaba más distraído de lo normal. Si ni siquiera había ido a ver a Kurenai durante la semana, y eso si ya se le hacía extraño._

_Por eso, trataba de buscar en él, en su mirada o en algún indicio gesticular, alguna respuesta, mas no la encontró. _

_Y como buena amiga y compañera, se interesaba por lo que le pasaba, sobretodo porque él se guardaba todo y no decía nada acerca de cómo se sentía. Por ende, no le quedaba más opción que ir a verlo, y por la razón o la fuerza averiguar qué pasaba con él._

_Y si pasaba algo malo, ella se encargaría de estar ahí para él, porque, sin duda, ella siempre estaría para él, para lo que fuera. Independiente de lo que sea, siempre estaría dispuesta a estar con él, para él._

_-Problemático… - murmuró en tono aburrido, ignorando los ojos examinadores de ella._

_-Shika… - lo llamó suavemente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Te pasa algo? Te he visto muy extraño los últimos días y… _

_-No pasa nada. – La interrumpió cerrando sus ojos._

_-Yo sé que te pasa algo. Anda, dime que es. ¿Si? _

_Shikamaru entreabrió los ojos y suspiró._

_-Que eres problemática… te dije que no pasaba nada. – Sólo mentiras. Era claro que le pasaba algo. ¿Qué cosa? Ni él lo tenía claro aún como identificar correctamente de qué se trataba. Sólo sabía que era por el vacío de la pérdida de quién fue su mentor, un segundo padre para él. Quizás era absurdo, ya que, él había fallecido hace bastante tiempo, pero... aún había algo ahí. Algo que le impedía hacer algo más, algo que provocaba una barrera entre él y la gente que lo rodeaba, a excepción de Ino. Ella era la única capaz de quebrajar su coraza. La única que era capaz unificar su sentir, y olvidar el vacío en su pecho... Era extraño._

_-Mientes – lo acusó sospechando, y siendo consciente de qué era lo que le sucedía al Nara. La pérdida era un sentimiento permanente después de todo._

_-¿Miento? - él abrió completamente sus ojos y enarcó una ceja._

_-Si, mientes._

_-¿Cómo sabes?_

_-No me viste a los ojos. _

_Negó con la cabeza, y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una cajetilla de cigarrillos. No quería seguir más con la conversación. Siempre era exactamente lo mismo._

_No alcanzó a encender el cigarro, cuando ella se lo quitó de los labios. _

_Ino los puso en sus labios, y lo prendió arrebatándole el encendedor al moreno, que no parecía muy contento porque le había usurpado su cigarrillo._

_-Ino… - ella le dedicó una sonrisa con fingida inocencia, mientras eliminaba el humo lentamente._

_Sin volver a advertir, se acercó a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sabía que, cuando fijaba sus ojos en aquellos zafiros brillantes, no podía dejar la mirada de lado. _

_La rubia volvió a dar una nueva fumada, y eliminó el humo de manera lenta, no intimidándose por la cercanía de él, que sin duda, le gustaba, ni tampoco intimidándose por su penetrante mirada, ni mucho menos por los labios de él que ya casi rozaban los suyos de manera seductora._

_Era, un deja vú, que honestamente ella repasaría todos los días, pues no podía negar lo sexy que era aquel juego, si es que era un juego._

_Shikamaru le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó en un cenicero, no importándole que se haya desperdiciado casi entero, ni nada. En ningún momento, dejó de mirarla, ni tampoco de rozar sus labios._

_Ino sintió la presión en su labio inferior, suavemente, y fue en ese momento en el que se preguntó de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza de voluntad para aguantar las ganas de besarlo. _

_Y ya sin soportar más la tortura de no sentirlos, fue ella quien junto sus labios, de manera tímida y delicada, pero él inmediatamente correspondió de forma apasionada. _

_Miles de burbujeos sintió en su vientre, al momento que su corazón latía a mil por hora. _

_Casi se sintió derretir cuando la exploración de sus bocas, se profundizó. El sabor de él era dulce y embriagante, casi adictivo, pues no podía parar de besarlo ni siquiera para respirar._

_Entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de él, y lo obligó a acortar más el espacio inexistente entre ambos. _

_Entonces su respiración se agitó cuando la lengua de él, recorrió la suya de manera lenta y demasiado excitante para ser verdad. Juraba que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho por la fuerza palpitante, era increíble la sensación. Y juraba también que si seguía así, pronto olvidaría hasta su nombre…_

_De hecho, no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba de pie, y él la abrazaba por la cintura, aún besándola con la misma intensidad que ya la estaba volviendo loca._

_Porque se había quedado sin respiración, se separó de él, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho. _

_Lo miró algo avergonzada, pues había sido su primer beso, por tanto, significaba algo importante para ella, bueno para ambos._

_Podía sentir su rostro colorado y ardiente, no era para menos, era lógico que se sintiera de aquella manera._

_Él no parecía avergonzado, sino que satisfecho. Pero de igual manera notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_-S-Shika… - dijo con voz entrecortada por la recuperación de la respiración. –Yo… yo… lo siento… - no sabía por qué se disculpaba, si sabía que a fin de cuentas había sido de ambos la correspondencia a aquel beso._

_Él la acercó más a ella y la volvió a besar, con casi o más intensidad que el beso anterior. Ya no era un beso puro, casto… era un beso que conllevaba algo más que pasión. Algo denominado deseo._

_Sin poder evitar el contacto, lo abrazó por el cuello para que así él quedara a su altura y profundizara mucho más el beso deseoso. _

_Acarició su rostro al momento que él la aferraba más a su cuerpo y recorría con sus grandes manos, sus caderas lentamente._

_El beso se hizo más candente, y la temperatura había cambiado considerablemente._

_Su control, se había ido por el retrete, pues nada pudo hacer cuando él la recostó en la cama, aún besándola, mientras viajaba peligrosamente los dedos por sus pechos que provocaban que su corazón se acelerara más por el contacto._

_Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a masajear su busto por encima de la ropa. _

_Shikamaru, cada vez aumentaba más la frecuencia de los movimientos sobre su pecho cubierto, obligándola a gemir en su boca. _

_Era delicioso como su jadeo hacía eco en su boca, y lo que era más delicioso era sentirla friccionarse bajo él. Aquella acción sólo provocó que él hiciera lo mismo, causando que su masculinidad se excitara mucho más. _

_Ella separó sus piernas permitiendo el roce directo entre sus sexos, aún cubiertos. La sensación de frote entre sus muslos era riquísima, sobretodo cuando sentía la masculinidad fortalecerse cada vez más. _

_Nunca en su vida, había experimentado esa sensación tan placentera y satisfactoria. El solo roce provocaba que su interior se encendiera de manera casi quemante, pero increíblemente estimulante._

_Él dejó de besarla, y arrancó la molesta ropa superior de la rubia, dejándola cubierta sólo por los sujetadores, que no tardaría en quitar. Masajeó sus pechos aprisionados, sintiendo en la palma de sus manos, los pezones endurecerse. _

_Sin una gota de autocontrol, le sacó el sujetador, dejando a sus ojos probablemente la vista más bella que jamás haya visto._

_Ella lucía sumamente hermosa, era preciosa en su totalidad. Tal vez su rostro de embobado lo haya delatado, pero era difícil resistirse a la maravillosa vista frente él. Sus labios hinchados por la fricción con los suyos, sus ojos con un brillo especial, y su cabello rubio desordenado, daban por hecho que para él, no existía una mujer más bella que Ino._

_Se sintió avergonzada cuando examinó su cuerpo semidesnudo. No se intimidó, ni fue mucho la vergüenza como para cubrirse, pero si se sonrojó. Acarició los brazos de él, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, acorralándola._

_Le sonrió, y él la besó. _

_Aquel gesto le había encantado, verla tan hermosa e inocente bajo sus brazos, le provocó una sensación tan linda, que sólo trajo consigo que la volviera a besar porque ya no aguantaba verla así._

_Sabía que sus actos quizás no eran los correctos, pero si ella en algún momento desistía de lo que iban a hacer, él la dejaría, pues no podía obligarla a que anestesiara el dolor en su pecho. _

_Sentía el malestar en su corazón, sin poder repararse, y sabía que ella era la única que podría aliviar lo que sentía, lo que lo dañaba, pues Ino se había convertido en una persona tan indispensable para él, que sólo ella podía ayudarlo. No había nadie más._

_Es por eso, que era consciente de que si ella desistía, no obstaculizaría su decisión, porque lo que sentía por ella, cómo necesidad, no era sólo que significaba aquella palabra, sino que era una integridad de lo que ella lograba hacerlo sentir cuando estaba en su compañía, hacerlo sentirse querido._

_Y era mutuo._

_La abrazó y beso su cuello, luego se hizo camino para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras._

_-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó tiernamente, preocupado por el daño que podría hacer._

_-Si Shika… - ella respondió en un susurro suave._

_Él beso su mejilla, y acarició su rostro, observando cada facción de ella. _

_-Linda… - dijo sonriendo, volviendo a besar sus labios._

_Pronto el beso se transformó en uno mucho más caliente que los anteriores, más lujurioso y deseoso de más._

_Shikamaru se despojó de sus ropas rápidamente, quedando sólo con sus boxeadores que revelaban su masculinidad rígida a través de la tela._

_Ella quedó fascinada con cada fibra muscular bien marcada en el cuerpo del moreno. ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan atractivo?... _

_Mordió su labio inferior en actitud coqueta. _

_Él inmediatamente devoró su cuello, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, descendiendo hasta el horizonte de sus pechos._

_Se llevó un pequeño botón rosa a sus labios, succionándolo de vez en cuando, y más fuerte cuando ella jadeó sonoramente. Recorrió con sus dientes la carne excitada, otorgando una leve presión indolora, sólo para causar placer, que bien sabía estaba dando resultados pues ella, no paraba de quejarse deliciosamente por sus acciones._

_Mientras tanto masajeaba ferviente el otro pecho, apretando con sus dedos índice y medio, el montículo rosa ya endurecido._

_Luego, invirtió la labor, otorgando el mismo placer en el otro pecho. _

_Con su otra mano, viajó por el muslo derecho de la rubia, ascendiendo por bajo su falda púrpura, hasta llegar al interior de ellos. Levantó su cuerpo, y dejó de friccionarse en su contra, de saborear sus pechos, una vez que sus dedos se encontraron con la feminidad cubierta por unos cortos y pequeños pantaloncitos ajustados. _

_Se los sacó, despojándola también de la falda, dejándola solo con unas sensuales pantaletas negras, que se adaptaban perfectamente a sus curvas._

_Ino sonrió avergonzada, pues era la primera vez que la veían de tal manera. En un arrebato de adrenalina, mezclada con lujuria, se levantó, rodando por el cuerpo del moreno, hasta quedar sobre él. _

_Quedó con ambos muslos sobre la cadera de él. Retiró coqueta la cinta que ataba su cabello, dejándolo suelto. _

_Shikamaru adoró la iniciativa de Ino, y sobretodo la sobreexplotación de su belleza. Ahora la veía más hermosa que nunca._

_Ella sonrió maliciosa y comenzó a mecerse contra la entrepierna de él. Sintió la masculinidad palpitante del Nara haciendo contacto con su centro, y endureciéndose cada vez más. Aumentó el balanceo apoyando ambas manos en el fuerte pecho de él, apretando sus músculos por la sensación de calor que aumentaba en su cavidad._

_Soltó un quejido de insatisfacción cuando el gran bulto quería introducirse en su interior, pero se veía frustrado por la tela que aún cubría ambos sexos._

_-Shika… _

_No era tiempo aún, ella debía estar en condiciones adecuadas, ya que, era su primera vez, lo sabía, por tanto, debía ser precavido, pues lo último que querría en la vida es lastimarla, de hecho ni siquiera querría algo así... Nunca._

_Tomó con ambas manos su delgada cintura y la obligó a que ella se recostara sobre él, para besarla._

_Cuando la estaba besando, con sus dedos bajó hasta las pantaletas de ellas, e ingresaron en ellas. Pudo sentir de inmediato la calidez que brotaba de su interior, digitó sus pliegues sin presión, ganándose varios quejidos sensuales en su boca. Su dedo medio buscó en su castidad, hasta que dio con el paradero de aquel pequeño botón carnoso, que sabía provocaría mucho placer._

_Lo presionó suavemente, y lo comenzó a deslizar su dedo en el botón con movimientos de arriba abajo, primero lento, pero cuando su cuerpo y el de ella se perlaron por completo de sudor, aumentó la frecuencia._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella gritó por las sensaciones provocadas por sus movimientos._

_Ella se aferró más a su pecho, y se meció en la mano de él, que seguía con lo mismo. Probablemente terminaría desquiciada, pues no soportaba más la deliciosa sensación ardiente en su núcleo._

_Shikamaru introdujo su dedo, e inmediatamente ella se balanceó en su dedo. Pronto, introdujo otro, obteniendo lo mismo, balanceos desenfrenados de parte de ella._

_-Shika…. – jadeó cerrando sus ojos. –Shika… _

_Él retiró sus dedos bañados en miel, dando el indicio de que ella ya estaba lista. _

_-¿Ino? – ella asintió, descubriendo en sus ojos qué planeaba. _

_Se sacó sus pantaletas, y él sus boxeadores. _

_No puedo evitar obviar lo que ocultaba el perezoso, era mucho de lo que esperaba… Se recostó en la cama, quedando ahora él sobre ella._

_Ino separó sus piernas y él se posó entre ellas, antes de introducirse la miró directo a los ojos._

_Ella asintió una vez más._

_Se sintió seguro, por lo que, lentamente y sin querer hacer daño, se introdujo en ella. Pudo sentir destruirse la barrera virginal por la invasión de su membrecía. Y también la agradable sensación de estar en ella. Era increíble…_

_Ino cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando el miembro de él, la invadió. No dolió tanto cómo creía que dolería, pero si le era difícil acostumbrarse a la invasión de tener algo en su interior que definitivamente no bordaba los parámetros normales, de hecho era mucho más._

_Él la besó tiernamente, y comenzó a moverse en ella lentamente, sin apuro, y tratando de controlarse para no herirla. _

_¡Kami! El calor en su cuerpo la estaban enloqueciendo, pero lo que más la volvía loca, eran los movimiento de él sobre su cuerpo. _

_Comenzó a mover sus caderas una vez que se acostumbró a sentirlo dentro de ella, y aumentó la frecuencia al sentir el ardor delicioso expandirse en sus paredes internas._

_La embistió acompañando sus caderas, y dejando de besar sus labios para ir a mordisquear la nívea piel de su cuello._

_Su piel se erizó completamente cuando ella gimió su nombre en su oído. Condenar, Ino se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición, en su locura temporal, en su necesidad. Lo sabía, lo supo aquel día en que casi besó sus labios, aquel día en que ella comenzó con su juego del cigarrillo. _

_No le importaba si había sido un juego o no, porque sabía que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era real. Tan real que estaba dispuesto a ser parte de ella siempre, pues ella había y estaba anestesiando su dolor. _

_Y Kami sabe cuánto tiempo deseó ser parte de ella, estar con ella, besar sus labios. _

_-Shika… - jadeó la rubia cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior por las maravillosas sensaciones que se colaban hasta sus huesos. _

_Siempre deseó que su primera vez fuera con el hombre correcto, con su príncipe azul, con alguien a quien amara, con alguien con el cual se sintiera amada, y esa era la situación ideal. Porque aún no tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con el Nara, sabía del interés hacia ella, sabía que era mutuo, y lo mejor de todo, sabía que él desde ese momento jamás la dejaría._

_-S-Shika… - gimió más audible sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar involuntariamente. _

_-Ino – suspiró ronco buscando sus labios, e introduciendo su lengua en su boca para intoxicarse en ella. _

_Aumentó las embestidas, transformando los movimientos en arremetidas rápidas, y profundas. _

_Sintió las uñas de Ino encarnarse en sus brazos al momento que una descarga eléctrica recorría su médula espinal, expandiéndose en cadena por toda su piel. _

_Sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse y a actuar casi sin consentimiento. Estaba tan cegado en éxtasis, que ni siquiera era consciente de los jadeos que ahogaba en la garganta de la rubia. _

_-Ah... ah… - la abrazó fuertemente sin romper el beso mientras agitaba sus caderas en ella. Los quejido de ella colarse en su boca, aumentaban más la incandescente emoción ardiente en todo su cuerpo._

_Una arremetida más poderosa hizo que millones de sensaciones brotaran por sus poros, desencadenando una cantidad asombrosa de efectos sobre sus cuerpos jamás experimentados. Sus cuerpos ya iban a sucumbir, ya estaban a punto del colapso final._

_-¡Ah, SHIKA! – gritó aferrándose a su pecho, y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello sudoroso de él, al momento que envolvía las caderas del moreno con sus piernas que se estremecían sin su consentimiento._

_Juró que casi moriría por el brote de tanto deseo por su cuerpo tembloroso. _

_La arremetió una vez más, descargando en el interior de ella, toda su lujuria oculta. _

_Besó su mejilla, y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella después de retirarse de su interior. _

_Escuchó el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de ella a la par con el suyo, increíblemente sincronizados, siendo sólo uno. Desde día, posiblemente, para siempre._

_-¿E-Estás bien…? – ella fijó sus zafiros en él que buscaron sus ojos, y asintió en silencio. _

_De cierta manera, se sentía algo avergonzada, pues jamás imaginó que el mismo día en que daría su primer beso, perdería su virginidad…, mas obvió aquello, no era el tiempo para pensar en eso, además no se arrepentía. El momento había sido maravilloso, y estaba completamente feliz porque al menos había sido con un buen hombre, un hombre al cual ella quería profundamente._

_Shikamaru acarició la suave piel de su vientre plano, masajeando delicadamente cada espacio de piel bajo él. _

_-No vuelvas a fumar – pidió Ino jugando con los cabellos cafés del moreno. _

_Él, apoyó sus codos en la cama, a cada lado de la cintura de ella y la miró en silencio durante un rato. Al diablo, si tenía que dejar el cigarrillo por estar con ella lo haría, por Ino absolutamente todo. Se lo debía a Ino, ella reparó un poco su soledad... ella sanó su corazón, y lo haría completamente al pasar del tiempo._

_Se separó de ella, y fue a buscar el encendedor platinado. _

_No demoró mucho._

_Se volvió a recostar al lado de la rubia, al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa. Posiblemente, se trataba de la sonrisa más transparente, genuina, y real que jamás había dibujado en sus labios._

_-Lo prometo – le dijo entregándole el encendedor. Ella sonrió, aceptando aquella ofrenda y se abalanzó sobre él hasta quedar encima de su cuerpo, obviando el calambre de sus piernas, y el dolor que sentía al interior de sus muslos. _

_-Gracias…_

_-Gracias a ti Ino, ahora… no te dejaré – ella enarcó una ceja. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque de este momento serás sólo mía… - antes de que Ino replicara, él la besó profundamente, dando por sellado, a través de sus besos la promesa que acababa de cambiar su vida para siempre. _

_

_

-Déjalos en la mesa. – Ordenó con desdén, volviendo a darle la espalda para mirar por la ventana luego de que terminara de recordar aquel maravilloso día.

Asintió con una débil afirmación, e hizo lo que él pidió. Dejó las llaves y el encendedor, que alguna vez fue de su sensei, y caminó hacia la entrada.

No pudo controlarse, por lo que comenzó a llorar suavemente.

-L-Lo siento… lo siento Shika… - dijo antes de salir del departamento del Nara.

Fijó su mirada a la mesa en dónde la rubia había dejado las llaves y el encendedor de Asuma.

Caminó hacia la mesa y tomó el encendedor. Lo observó unos segundos, antes de que su vista se nublara por las lágrimas.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sentó en un sofá.

Escondió su rostro con ambas manos y lloró sintiendo como poco a poco su vida se volvía un infierno, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba por el engaño y dolor una vez más por aquellos intrépidos recuerdos que por más que quería, no podía olvidar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Agresiva Aflicción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO::: Nada Quedará :::Oo~**

.

Agresiva Aflicción (Capítulo V)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Se bebió completamente el contenido de sake del pequeño vaso, ignorando el fuerte, caliente y amargo sabor de aquel licor. Quería ahogar, o al menos lograr anestesiar un poco el dolor provocado por las miles de estacas que se clavaban en su pecho, cada vez que recordaba a Ino.

Lo intentaba, sí, pero no sabía cómo olvidarla. Era tarea imposible.

Sirvió otro poco de aquel licor en el pequeño vaso, y lo volvió a beber completamente.

-Shikamaru con cuidado, vas a terminar ebrio. – Fijó sus ojos oscuros en su mejor amigo, y lo ignoró.

Chouji suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No puedes seguir así Shikamaru… sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero no creo que ésta sea la mejor manera.

No escuchó las palabras de su amigo, y se enfocó única y exclusivamente en beber.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

No pasó mucho, cuando bebió todo el contenido de la botella.

Era la única manera que conocía para poder diluir la aflicción en su corazón desgarrado por la traición.

Miró de reojo a una camarera que pasaba por su lado y la llamó, pidiéndole que le trajera otra botella de sake, la joven asintió y fue en busca de su orden. Aún después de la mirada de su amigo que no parecía muy contento por la orden.

¡Joder! Le daba igual… ya todo daba igual.

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, y descansó su cabeza en sus manos.

-Es difícil Chouji… aún no lo entiendo…

-Bueno… - el gordito tampoco tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la rubia para escuchar su versión.

-Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño… no sé por qué me hizo esto.

-A lo mejor ella…

-No hables, no digas nada…

El Akimichi asintió, comprendiendo al cabeza de piña. Sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto, pues su conocimiento acerca del tema era escaso, sólo que le daba trabajo creer que Ino le haya sido infiel… Es que supuestamente Ino amaba a Shikamaru ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así?

-Yo la amo tanto… no sé cómo pudo hacerme esto… - agregó bajando sus brazos al notar que la camarera dejaba una botella de sake en la mesa.

-¿Algo más? – pidió ella sonriendo.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, entonces el Akimichi respondió.

-Eso es todo – la chica asintió en silencio y se retiró, dejándolos solos. -Pero ella…

-¿Sabes? – lo interrumpió antes de que continuase. - He estado rogando que esto sea un maldito sueño… pero sé que no es así, es por eso que he buscado alguna excusa que calce para comprender por qué Ino me hizo esto, pero no hay nada… por más que trato no hay nada…

-Pero ¿Ella te dijo por qué lo hizo? – Shikamaru bebió un sorbo de sake y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sabe, esa es su maldita excusa, no sabe por qué lo hizo…

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué, no es tu culpa.

En ese momento, se escucharon risas masculinas del otro lado en donde estaba él junto con el Akimichi, interrumpiendo su conversación, mas hizo caso omiso y bebió el resto de sake que quedaba en su vaso.

-No entiendo… - murmuró sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. No alcanzó a encender el cigarrillo, porque escuchó cierto nombre bastante familiar, de los labios de aquellos sujetos que reían sin parar.

Volteó su mirada hacia el grupo de machos, fijando su vista en uno en particular, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y gafas del mismo color.

-¿En serio Yamanaka hizo eso?

-Sí, es sin duda una diosa del sexo… Una verdadera puta en la cama. – Los demás hombres rieron estridentemente, felicitándolo por tal "hazaña".

-Eres un suertudo Aoba, ojala yo pudiera estar con una mujer así.

Frunció el entrecejo, dejó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, y se levantó.

Chouji lo siguió con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a hacer el Nara, pues él también había escuchado la conversación de aquellos sujetos. Hizo lo mismo que Shikamaru.

Caminó pausado hasta que se encontró con aquel grupo de hombres. Todos los tipos se quedaron en silencio, mirando de reojo a su amigo de gafas.

Todos sabían perfectamente acerca de la relación entre Nara y Yamanaka, por tanto intuían qué hacía él ahí frente a ellos.

Los miró a todos amenazantes, y con ese gesto fue suficiente como para que de a uno por uno, cada hombre se fueran dispersando. Se limitó a mirar sólo a uno. Al idiota con el que Ino le había sido infiel, al único que quedaba ahí, pues los demás se habían alejado prediciendo que sucedería a continuación.

Yamashiro se levantó, haciéndole frente.

-¿Pasa algo Nara?

Shikamaru apretó sus puños con fuerza, sobretodo por la risa burlona que se dibujó en el rostro de él cuando lo vio acercarse.

¡Maldito Idiota! Más encima le preguntaba que pasaba el imbécil.

-Te mataré… - le susurró, no cambiando en ningún momento su actitud frívola.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? – preguntó fingiendo olvido.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué. – Él idiota sonrió de medio lado, demasiado arrogante para el gusto de Shikamaru.

-Yo no la obligué a abrirse de piernas – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El muy imbécil lo había hecho perder los estribos. Sin nada de paciencia, ni remordimiento, golpeó a Aoba en el rostro, dejándolo tirado sobre una mesa, derramando todo a su paso.

Se abalanzó sobre él, y lo volvió a golpear, mucho más fuerte, descargando toda su furia en él, el causante de su sufrimiento tortuoso.

Lo tomó del cuello, y no le importó el regaño del dueño del local, ni los gritos de las camareras.

-Shikamaru aquí no… - Miró a Chouji de reojo.

El Akimichi era la voz de su consciencia en ese minuto. Tenía razón.

Levantó al Anbu, y a golpes lo arrastró hasta la salida. Le dio una patada por las costillas, lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia, dejándolo fuera del bar.

Aquel sujeto, no iba a dejar que lo golpearan fácilmente, por lo que comenzó a atacar al Nara.

Shikamaru esquivó un puño que iba directo a su rostro, logrando desviar su cabeza. Se agachó rápidamente, aprovechando la posición del otro sujeto, para golpearlo fuertemente en el abdomen.

Chouji solo se quedó observando, permitiendo que su amigo golpeara a ese sujeto por idiota, para que descargara su frustración, después de todo el idiota era el culpable de todo. Si las cosas se excedían en límite, tendría que intervenir, mas mientras tanto sería espectador de una gran lucha de su mejor amigo.

Provocó el sangrado de Aoba que se limpiaba el hilillo de líquido carmesí que se filtraba por su boca mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Frunció el ceño, e hizo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos.

-Kage mane no jutsu – susurró. Su sombra inmediatamente inmovilizó a aquel sujeto antes de que comenzara a realizar algún jutsu, conocía perfectamente sus ataques, por lo que, debía anticipar sus movimientos.

-No sé por qué te desquitas conmigo, si fue la puta de tu noviecita la que me buscó.

-Kage kubi shibari – pronto su sombra comenzó a viajar sigilosa por el cuello de él con una clara intención.

-¡Me matarás y ni siquiera tengo la culpa! Yo solo cumplí con satisfacer a tu novia, además ella se me insinuó, yo sólo hice lo que debía hacer con ella.

-Idiota – dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose las ganas de reventarle el cuello con su sombra.

-Jajaja, ella dijo exactamente eso de ti… - añadió sembrando más cizaña, y no dejando su risa sarcástica en ningún momento.

-¡Cállate!

-A todo esto, déjame agregar que Ino está bastante caliente. Y también que resultó ser más fácil de lo que creí…

-¡NO vuelvas a hablar así de ella NUNCA más! – le gritó, ahorcándolo y dejándolo sin aliento.

Estaba perdiendo el control, mas si lo hacía era todo por culpa de él, pues fue el mismo quién se buscó que golpeara.

Continuó asfixiándolo, pues tenía un solo objetivo en mente, hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho.

Pronto, sintió unos cuantos senbon dirigirse velozmente hacia él. Miró de reojo y dejó de lado su jutsu para saltar hacia atrás y evitar que impactaran en su cuerpo.

-¡Ya basta! – escuchó decir al originario de su ataque.

Genma, fue el que había intervenido. Estaba junto a Kakashi que se acercó a su lado.

-¿Oh, qué pasa acá? – preguntó el peliblanco mirándolo con su único ojo.

No dijo nada, sólo siguió observando a Aoba que era auxiliado por Genma. ¡Maldición! Si no hubieran llegado ellos dos, probablemente ya habría acabado con el idiota de Yamashiro.

-Shikamaru vámonos – dijo su amigo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Hizo caso omiso de él, y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Aoba, pues lo había visto reírse de él. No estaba para bromas, ni burlas de un tipo como él.

Lo golpeó certeramente en el centro de su rostro, probablemente le había fracturado la nariz, ya que, sintió el sonido de los huesos quebrarse en su puño.

Lo iba a golpear una vez más, pero Kakashi lo alejó, tomándolo de los brazos, e impidiéndole que le volviera a pegar.

-Shikamaru contrólate – trató de tranquilizarlo el sensei de Naruto, mas lo obvió, pues no podía apartar su vista de aquel sujeto que aún después de los golpes seguía sonriendo como si nada.

-¡Te voy a matar IDIOTA! – le gritó zafándose del agarre del peliblanco, yendo una vez más a golpearlo por chasquearse de él.

Esta vez, quien se interpuso, fue su amigo.

-Nada más Shikamaru – se puso frente a él, para que no avanzara.

-Chouji córrete, o te golpearé a ti también – amenazó no haciéndose responsable de sus actos si es que el Akimichi no se hacía a un lado.

-¡No! ¡Nada más, es suficiente! - miró a su amigo, pues su semblante era tan determinante que le fue imposible no dirigirle la mirada.

Asintió en silencio, y se tranquilizó, al menos trató de hacerlo, pues la irá aún recorría sus venas.

-Vamos – dijo el gordito.

Antes de voltearse e irse, miró una última vez a Yamashiro, y lo amenazó.

-Si te veo cerca de ella, o te escucho mencionarla, te voy a matar, y no me va a importar si alguien se interpone, te mataré de todas maneras y no tendré compasión.

Aoba lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Caminó junto con su mejor amigo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas.

-Problemático… - susurró ya sintiéndose más relajado luego de desquitarse con el idiota.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-Esto va a doler un poquito – advirtió la médico pelirrosada mientras limpiaba una herida en su brazo, que a decir verdad, no supo en qué momento el idiota se la había hecho.

Suspiró y fijó su mirada en un mueble en donde estaban las fotografías de un grupo de médicos. Entre ellos Ino sonría dulcemente, abrazando a Sakura y posando de manera divertida.

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ahora sentirás como un ardor, no muy doloroso. ¿Está bien? – sólo asintió en silencio. Miró de reojo como ella juntaba chakra en sus manos, y las posaba en su brazo dañado.

Tenía razón, sintió un ardor, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Pronto, la herida ya estaba cerrada, sana completamente.

-Listo, eso es todo.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse y retirarse del cuarto de procedimientos del hospital, sin agregar nada más.

Chouji que estaba en silencio mirando todo, se despidió de ella, pero justo cuando iba a salir, Sakura lo llamó.

-Chouji… ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad observando la puerta por dónde se había ido el moreno.

-Tuvo una pelea en el bar.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? – el Akimichi dudó si decirle o no algo a la médico. Sabía que ella con Ino eran mejores amigas, y si le decía a ella lo que había pasado, le contaría a Ino de inmediato.

-Aoba Yamashiro… - respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Pregúntale a Ino, ella sabe la respuesta… – Sakura quedó dubitativa y luego asintió.

Se encogió de hombros y eliminó el material que había utilizado.

Tendría que hablar con Ino y preguntarle que había pasado…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Lo Cierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Lo cierto (Capítulo VI)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Dos días libres luego de la misión. No era malo, pues aprovecharía ese tiempo para descansar y poder pensar en lo qué, y en el por qué había hecho tal estupidez, dado que aún no recordaba como había sucedido todo. Tenía una laguna mental, que por más que se esforzaba, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada.

Terminó de sacar las últimas prendas de la maleta, y las ordenó en su ropero.

Respiró profundamente, y salió de la habitación una vez terminada su tarea.

Apenas llegó a la planta inferior, escuchó el timbre. Fue a la entrada, abrió la puerta, y le sonrió de medio lado a la muchacha del otro lado.

- Hola frente.

-Cerda ¿Qué tal?

-Bien… - dijo en un suspiro, haciéndose a un lado para que la pelirrosa entrara.

-Mentira, no estás bien, luces horrible. ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó al notar sus ojos hinchados, y algo rojos.

-Todo – Sakura enarcó una ceja, y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo?

-Shikamaru terminó conmigo… - murmuró mirando sus manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – no creía en las palabras de Ino. Ella y Shikamaru eran una pareja muy sólida como para terminar su relación de un día para otro. -¿Es una broma, verdad?

Ino se quedó en silencio, e hizo contacto con los ojos verdes de su amiga.

-No… ojala fuera broma frente. – Respondió sentándose en un sofá frente a la médico.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó aún no creyendo las palabras de Ino.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – sólo asintió en silencio, expectante. –Le fui infiel…

A la pelirrosa casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho Ino? ¿No…? Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver el rostro de de la rubia.

-Jajaja. Casi caí en tu juego cerda… - articuló aún riendo, pero al ver que la ojiazul comenzaba a llorar detuvo la risa. –Oh no… ¿Es cierto?

La Yamanaka no dijo nada, solo lloró por las risas de su amiga que la hicieron sentirse peor.

-Pero cerda tú… se supone que lo amas… ¿Por qué? – simplemente negó con la cabeza. –Me cuesta creerlo, de verdad.

-Lo sé… - dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. –Pero te juro frentezota, no tengo idea de por qué lo hice… de hecho ni recuerdo bien todo… - agregó avergonzaba de si misma.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sí, sí… es cierto, no sé por qué lo hice, yo amo a Shikamaru, pero no puedo entender por qué mierda me acosté con ese otro imbécil – gruñó negando con la cabeza. –no sé por qué…

-Ese imbécil del que hablas, no será por casualidad ¿Aoba Yamashiro? – inmediatamente fijó sus zafiros en las esmeraldas.

Se sorprendió, pues no tenía idea de cómo Sakura sabía eso, si sólo le había dicho a Shikamaru, a menos que Aoba haya comentado algo, pues dudaba mucho que el Nara anduviera comentando por ahí la causa de su ruptura…

-¿C-Cómo sabes? – pidió con curiosidad por saber cómo diablos se había enterado de que era él.

-Eh, bueno, no lo sabía, lo deduje – murmuró bastante pensativa.

-¿Cómo?

-A ver, lo que pasa es que Shikamaru fue ayer en la noche al hospital, porque tenía un corte en el antebrazo.

-¿Un corte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? – exclamó con preocupación, al momento que su corazón bombeaba muy rápido.

-Nada grave. – Ino enarcó una ceja incrédula. –No me mires así, y déjame terminar. – Asintió en silencio, y dejó que ella continuara hablando. –Estaba con Chouji, así que le pregunté a él que le había pasado, él me dijo que se había peleado con Aoba Yamashiro. Eso es lo que sé, por eso dije su nombre, pues no creo que Shikamaru ande golpeando a cualquiera porque si…

-Mierda… - susurró por lo bajo, aún procesando las palabras de Sakura.

-Y si que le dio una paliza. Le fracturó la nariz y unas cuantas costillas. Debió estar muy enojado Shikamaru para golpearlo de tal manera.

-Ya lo creo…

-Así que imagino que lo hizo por ti, no sé… ya sabes como son los hombres.

-No puedo creerlo… Shika no es agresivo…

-Ajá, eso lo sé, pero los hombres lastimados actúan sin raciocinio.

-Tienes razón.

Hubo una pausa prolongada, antes de que la pelirrosada rompiera el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes cerda?

-Horrible – apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y acto seguido, apoyó su rostro en sus manos. –Soy la peor mujer que existe en el mundo… a veces aún me cuesta creer que le haya hecho esto…

-Me imagino pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Digo, uno no engaña a su novio porque si.

-Te juro frente, que no tengo idea de por qué lo hice. Un momento estaba en un bar, tomándome una copa, y al siguiente estaba en la cama con él. Ni siquiera alcancé a beberme la copa completa, yo no sé qué pasó… de verdad no lo sé.

La médico enarcó una ceja, como sospechando algo.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas?

-Nada… Lo último que sé, es que fui al tocador, cuando volví, continué bebiendo de mi copa, además de eso no recuerdo más… sólo cuando estaba con él, haciendo lo que ya sabes.

-Eso es raro.

-Dímelo a mí. Soy tan estúpida…

-No lo digo por eso, sino porque es extraño que no recuerdes más. ¿Cómo te sentías? – inquirió cambiándose de sofá, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Bueno, hasta antes de ir al baño bien, y después de las vagas imágenes que tengo, creo que muy, pero muy bien… cuando entré en razón de que estaba con él, sentía que mi cuerpo actuaba sin control, y créeme que no era precisamente por el sexo.

-Eso dice mucho Ino… esto es grave.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es normal que no recuerdes nada, no estabas ebria ni nada de eso… no sé, pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo más oculto.

La pelirrosada llevó su mano a su mentón, y se quedó pensando, la verdad era que la confesión de la rubia era muy, pero muy extraña, tenía algunas sospechas, pues su versión, y los hechos, los atribuía a una clara respuesta. No quería adelantar, ni deducir apresuradamente las cosas, pero si su amiga estaba diciendo la verdad, que ella creía que sí, entonces se trataba de algo muy grave, probablemente Ino había sido drogada. Estaba casi segura de que era así.

-¿Cómo qué? – por el rostro de la pelirrosada, pudo advertir qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la conocía bastante bien. –No estarás pensando que…

Sakura la miró directamente a los ojos, dando por afirmado lo que pensaba.

-No lo dices en serio… ¿Sakura?

-Es sólo una posibilidad, no digo que sea así… pero es probable. ¿No habías sospechado nada Ino?

-Bueno yo, la verdad es que no, ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza – desvió la mirada de su amiga y cerró los puños con fuerza.

¿Cómo es que no había pensando en algo así? Podría ser muy probable, ya que, los recuerdos eran escasos, además que su actuar fue irracional.

Aunque si fuera así, se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese maldito…

-Espero que no sea lo que piensas frente… o sino, no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a suceder.

-Ni yo. Probablemente Shikamaru lo mataría, a menos que lo hicieras tú antes.

-¡Mierda!

-Lo siento Ino. Mira… investigaré que pasó, trataré de buscar información para justificar que él si te drogó. Y si fue así, que créeme sé que así fue, lo más probable es que haya sido con éxtasis, y eso sólo se consigue en un solo lugar de esta aldea. Y si el idiota no lo sacó de aquí, tengo mis contactos en otros lugares.

-¿Lo harás? – preguntó esperanzada rogando que la médico descubriera la verdad, pues ella no podía ni siquiera acercarse a Aoba.

-Claro. Para eso están las amigas ¿No? – sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Eliminó el humo de su organismo lentamente.

Aún no lograba razonar el por qué de tan absurda situación que marcó su objetividad.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y día era tortuoso en extremo por la ansiedad de no saber la causa verdadera de tal traición.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, había actuado con tan poca dignidad? ¿Cómo fue capaz Ino de condenar su existir de tal manera?

Aspiró una última pitada de su cigarrillo, y lo apagó.

Por más que lo intentaba, una y otra vez, sin resultados, era imposible olvidar el aliento cálido de la rubia que permanecía en su interior.

Quizás le faltaba valentía, o juicio, mas no sabía de dónde obtenerlo para la recuperar la lucidez de su razón.

Suspiró cansino, descargando en aquella respiración el adiós imperdonable de la ingratitud de la cual fue víctima.

-_¿Imperdonable...? _

Cuestinó con la mirada fija hacia un punto inexistente, fue en ese instante que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

No dijo, ni hizo nada. Aquella persona que bien conocía, posiblemente se encargaría de guiar sus anhelos para poder volver a creer una vez más, sin tener que desconsolarse por no encontrar la justificación imperfecta, porque Kami sabe que una respuesta es "imperfecta".

-Hijo… - nada, no podía hacer nada. Sólo era capaz de deambular en lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar para que de una vez, pudiera seguir adelante sin tener que recordar el dolor que lo acechaba.

A lo mejor era estúpido de su parte, o algo contradictorio… pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Quieres hablar? – negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

La verdad era que no quería hablar, ni tener que repasar una vez más las palabras que lo habían hecho pedazos. Además ¿Para qué? Su padre ya estaba enterado de la situación, por Yamanaka.

-Si no quieres hablar, al menos tendrás que escucharme. – Nuevamente se quedó en silencio, no otorgando respuesta alguna.

Después de todo, quería escucharlo, quería tomar consciencia a través de él, lo que vacilante temía hacer.

Sintió a su padre sentarse a su lado, mas no lo miró.

–Sé, y créeme que no soy quién para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, puesto que ya eres un hombre grande… pero no creo que encerrándote en ti mismo sea la mejor manera para afrontar la situación.

Escuchó atento las sabias palabras de su padre, y analizó cada una de ellas para llegar al trasfondo de lo insinuado.

Era cierto que estaba encerrado en si mismo, dado que era la única alternativa que tenía.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Nada, no iba andar por ahí fingiendo que todo lo que había pasado no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo. No podía, porque simplemente, y a pesar de su apariencia desganada, la pesadez en su pecho, tenía tal herida que era imposible desentenderse de la realidad, por muy tormentosa que fuera.

Podía ser un hombre fuerte, algo perezoso, y vago, mas eso no le quitaba el hecho de que su sentir era frágil e inestable a causa de una mujer que vulneró sus emociones.

Aunque no quisiera creerlo, ella había jugado con su confianza, había destruido todo lo que él le dio, todo lo que temió alguna vez entregar para no pasar por aquella situación, que lastimosamente pasó de todas formas.

¿Cómo volver a confiar si el respeto se había desvanecido?

-No estoy seguro de cómo fueron las cosas, y creo que no tengo opinión válida para darte en esta situación, pero nosotros, los humanos, poseemos una valiosa característica que nos hace diferente de los demás seres vivos. Nosotros poseemos razón, y un valor que es capaz de lidiar con tu dolor… - Las palabras de Shikaku hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Él tenía razón, una muy buena razón sólo entendida por humanos. Pero no, no lo iba a hacer, aunque por dentro su alma gritara a gritos que lo hiciera.

-No la perdonaré… - susurró mirando de reojo a su padre.

-¿Por qué no? – contrarrestó inmediatamente el mayor.

-No quiero hacerlo, al menos no aún. – Dejaba la duda, la esperanza y era capaz de reconocerla.

Estar en tela de juicio, era mejor que negar absoluto perdón.

-Entiendo hijo, al menos está la posibilidad del perdón y eso es un avance.

Respiró profundamente y fijó sus ojos en sus manos.

-Soy consciente de que los errores son de humanos, lo sé, y es por eso que existen las segundas oportunidades y el perdón, pero… - se quedó en silencio un rato, tratando de elegir adecuadamente las palabras. –Es difícil para mí verla y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada vez que veo sus ojos, cada vez que… Es sólo que no puedo evitar imaginarla con él.

-Shikamaru… No será fácil, pero sé que puedes afrontar esto y salir adelante. ¿Tú la amas, no?

Mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

-Más que a mi propia vida… - murmuró honestamente, sintiendo como un ligero peso dejaba sus hombros.

-Entonces, lucha por esa causa. – Dijo su padre antes de levantarse. –Ella te ama, te necesita, tal cuál cómo tu a ella.

Asintió en silencio. No había duda, su padre era muy pertinente acerca de regirlo por la razón.

-Recuerda que nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella… es humana. – Dijo una última vez, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda antes de irse.

Muy cierto, ella no era perfecta, nunca lo fue, aunque muchas veces, o mejor dicho la mayoría de las veces, la veía perfecta. Ella era humana igual que él, con defectos, con errores de por medio… una persona cómo cualquier otra, que independiente de lo que haya pasado, merecía perdón.

Al final las piedras obstaculizan el camino por una razón con causa efecto; Para caerse, levantarse y aprender. E Ino no era la excepción.

Consideraría el perdón, porque aunque quisiera negarlo en su totalidad, sabría que la perdonaría. Sólo que necesitaba tiempo.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Agonía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Agonía (Capítulo VII)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Tres días más tarde…

¡Maldita sea! Por más que intentaba poder pensar en otra cosa, no podía, pues a cada instante la imagen de ella, llorando, pidiendo su perdón, le remordían la consciencia. Si bien era cierto, le dolía mucho la traición, también le dolía el hecho de ignorarla y tratarla con indiferencia, ya que, le había prometido nunca hacerle daño, mas la espina estancada en su corazón se encargaba de sacar lo más frío de él y tratarla con desdén, por tanto, herirla.

Quizás no debió ser tan duro el día anterior…

--

--

_Caminó tratando de pensar en una manera de enfrentar a Ino, y poder de esa manera aclarar la situación. Por muy tortuosa que fuera, quería pedirle la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido, pero no quería escuchar un "no sé por qué lo hice" de parte de ella._

_Sabía que debía haber una causa, lo sabía, por tanto necesitaba escuchar una buena excusa para el perdón. _

_Por último que culpara al idiota._

_Suspiró y observó el campo de entrenamiento, antes de tumbarse en el suave prado. Pero, no lo hizo cuando divisó a la rubia sentada y apoyada en la corteza de un árbol. Ocultando su rostro entre ambas piernas flexionadas._

_La miró un largo rato, pensando en que quizás era posible hablar con ella. _

_Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, y se sentó a su lado. Ino no hizo absolutamente nada. Se quedó tal cual._

_No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo pudo contemplarla, a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultar su rostro._

_Sabía que ella reconocía su presencia, por lo que, era consciente de que Ino no tenía intenciones de hablar con él, al menos eso creía, pues ni siquiera lo había mirado… nada._

_-Perdí tu respeto – susurró ella aún no dejándose ver. –Perdí mi dignidad… pero sé, y estoy casi segura de que no fue porque lo quisiera. _

_Escuchó sus palabras, mas no replicó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta._

_-De verdad lo siento._

_Respiró hondo, para así despejar su mente. No era fácil volver a oír su voz, ni mucho menos estar a su lado._

_-Siento lo que hice, y sé que no me creerás, pero… puedo demostrarte que yo en verdad no lo hice porque quería. Ao-_

_-No digas su nombre. – La interrumpió no queriendo escuchar de sus labios el nombre del desgraciado. _

_-Lo siento._

_-Sólo no digas su nombre… no lo hagas. – Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. _

_Pudo ser testigo de que las palabras de ellas eran fidedignas, y en el fondo siempre lo supo, sólo que… era difícil aceptarla como si nada hubiese pasado. Esa respuesta no servía, no servía para calmar el dolor._

_-Nunca quise hacerte daño Shikamaru._

_-Pero lo hiciste._

_-No sabía lo que hacía._

_-Nunca nadie sabe lo que hace – al decir aquello, ella descubrió su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. –Son falencias humanas… supongo._

_-¿Tú…?_

_-No Ino, no te perdonaré. - quizás fue muy duro, mas no se pudo contener. –No te perdonaré, aún… - pensó._

_Fue testigo del dolor que le provocó a ella al escucharlo, pese a que no era cierto. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a perdonarla, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de darle el beneficio de la duda. _

_Desvió su mirada cuando notó los ojos azules humedecerse rápidamente. ¡Mierda! Odiaba hacerla llorar, pero no podía…_

_-Y-Yo… lo siento Shika… N-No quería, yo sólo…_

_-Calla, no es necesario que me des justificaciones ahora. No así cómo estás. – Dijo, no dejando en ningún momento el tono frío de su voz. –No es momento… - murmuró mirándola de soslayo. _

_-T-Tengo que irme. – No pudo detenerla, ya que fue inútil, ella se levantó y desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos._

_Olió el dulce olor floral que se desprendió luego de que se fuera._

_-Ino…_

_Si, se había comportado como un idiota._

--

--

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, y se reclamó por estar pensando en él mismo, en vez de la misión de la cual estaba a cargo.

En vez de pensar en una estrategia, vagaba por las emociones y recuerdo de la mujer que amaba, y quería perdonar inútilmente.

-¡Shikamaru cuidado! – alertado por el grito de su compañero Kiba Inuzuka, alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, y esquivar, gracias a sus buenos reflejos, un par de kunai que iban directo a su espalda.

Frunció el ceño, y se regañó a si mismo por no prestar atención en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Condenar! Ni siquiera había sentido el ataque hacia él, todo por estar pensando en su rubia locura.

Fijo sus ojos en el tipo que lo miraba como queriendo matarlo. Negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-_Tsk…_

Realizó rápidamente un par de sellos, e hizo uso de su técnica de manipulación de sombras para inmovilizar al enemigo.

A una velocidad digna de un shinobi, su sombra lo capturó, dejándolo estático y a su disposición. Sonrió de medio lado, y acto seguido, realizó otros sellos, y su sombra disimuladamente comenzó a subir por las extremidades de aquel sujeto, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Lo estranguló sin piedad, dejándolo sin aire, y matándolo al instante. Lo soltó, y lo dejó caer pesadamente al suelo.

No eran competencia para él.

-Uno menos – murmuró observando si es que quedaban más sujetos por atacar.

Fijó su mirada en el chico perro que casi acababa junto con Akamaru, a otro sujeto.

-Dos menos… - dijo cuando vio que el Inuzuka liquidaba sin mucho problema al otro tipo.

Luego de eso, todo pareció quedar en silencio, demasiado sospechoso para él, por lo que, en postura de ataque esperó a que apareciera otro sujeto, pues sentía un chakra observarlo.

-Tsk. Problemático… - arqueó una ceja, y lanzó una kunai a su derecha, cuando un movimiento cerca de unos arbustos se hicieron evidentes.

Nada sucedió, el arma sólo dio en un pequeño tronco.

-¿Jutsu de sustitución? – Buscó con la mirada a quién lo observaba. Podía sentirlo…

Pronto, comenzaron a caer cientos de pétalos desde el cielo. Fijó su mirada al inmenso océano azul.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo…

Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, sin dejar, en ningún momento la guardia baja. Un pétalo púrpura cayó suavemente en su rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y éste al instante se deshizo, convirtiéndose en un intenso líquido carmesí.

Arqueó una ceja, aún mirando sus dedos bañados en sangre.

Su cabeza comenzó a reaccionar rápidamente, advirtiéndole que todo lo que sucedía no era real, posiblemente se trataba de una ilusión.

¡Mierda! Demasiado tarde, había caído en un genjutsu…

No desesperó en ningún momento, trató de obviar, y bloquear lo más que pudo sus emociones, pues sabía que le jugarían en contra si es que no lo hacía.

Respiró profundo, y se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente movimiento de quien fuera que estaba jugando con él.

Escuchó unas risas a su izquierda, reconociendo de inmediato una risa bastante particular, una risa que bien él conocía… miró de reojo a su lado, e ignoró con todas sus fuerzas obviar la escena ante sus ojos.

Sabía que era un maldito juego, aquello no era real… no era real, no era real.

¡Maldita sea!

Su respiración se agitó, volviéndose pesada. Volteó su cuerpo al origen de las risas. Se quedó paralizado viendo como su amada rubia era besada en el cuello apasionadamente por el idiota de Aoba Yamashiro.

-_No de nuevo… Ino no…_

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños al momento que sus ojos le comenzaron a arder.

-Oh… Aoba… eres tan caliente… - jadeó ella desviando su mirada hacia él. –No como el vago de Shikamaru… - agregó sin dejar en ningún momento el contacto visual con sus ojos caoba. Ella le sonrió maliciosa y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los mordiscos que le propiciaba Yamashiro.

Sentía una obstrucción en la garganta que lo forzaban a respirar más agitado, y miles de espinas clavarse en su pecho por la imagen y palabras de ella.

-Cógeme… - gimió entre ahogos la rubia entreabriendo sus ojos y fijando su mirada nuevamente en él, mientras que Aoba tocaba ferviente su cuerpo por cada espacio de piel.

Sabía que todo era un estúpido juego de su mente, de sus más grandes temores, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía contenerse. No podía soportar ver a Ino con otro hombre, siendo besada y acariciada por otro que no fuera él.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, y se abalanzó sobre Aoba, con un único plan en mente, matarlo. Lo golpeó una y mil veces, sin detenerse ni siquiera por un segundo, hasta que sus manos se acalambraron.

Pestañó unas cuantas veces seguidas cuando notó que sólo estaba golpeando el pasto… no estaba golpeando al idiota.

Se levantó rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada maliciosa y azulada de la rubia.

-Ino… - susurró sólo para él mismo.

-Eres un imbécil… ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él. –Tanto tiempo engañándote y nunca sospechaste nada, eres un estúpido…

Sólo estaba estático, sin hacer, ni decir absolutamente nada, sólo observando sus ojos azules, nada más.

-No sé cómo nunca te diste cuenta de esto – Ino abrió la chaqueta que llevaba, revelando un gran vientre. –Mi dulce bebé, es una suerte que no sea tuyo.

No pudo aguantarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo, dando paso a cientos de lágrimas que bajaron dolorosamente por su rostro aún sorprendido.

En ese momento, Aoba se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, tocando delicadamente su vientre. Él le susurró algo al oído, y ella sonrió maligna.

Ino se acercó a más a él, reduciendo la mínima distancia, mientras Yamashiro sólo la observaba con una amplia sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Mordió su labio inferior, y aunque quiso, no pudo dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo.

Ella acarició su mejilla suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía fuertemente una kunai que ascendía peligrosamente por su cuello.

Hizo caso omiso al ataque silencioso que ella planeaba hacer, teniendo muy en claro, que ya no quedaba más, ninguna otra razón por la cual seguir viviendo. Todo estaba perdido, nada podía hacer contra ella, absolutamente nada...

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el frío filo de aquella arma sobre su yugular. Una última lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos ya cerrados.

Suspiró y esperó sin rechazo el ataque.

No podía dañarla, no a ella…

-¡SHIKAMARU! – un grito estridente se escuchó cerca de él.

Abrió sus ojos y notó que no era Ino quien sostenía el arma en su cuello, sino que una mujer morena de largos cabellos plateados.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Akamaru atacar a la mujer que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, y los pétalos habían desaparecido. Se encontraba precisamente en el mismo lugar en dónde estaba antes de caer en el genjutsu.

Buscó a Kiba con la mirada y lo encontró a unos escasos metros de distancia de él, batallando con otro sujeto que no había visto.

Akamaru lanzó a la chica cerca de un árbol azotándola fuertemente contra el tronco.

Aprovechó ese momento para realizar su técnica de estrangulación. Apretó con fuerza el cuello de ella, sintiendo a través de su sombra los desesperantes latidos de ella.

Miró a sus ojos negros, y aumentó la presión, dejando casi sin oxígeno a la muchacha que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, fue un brillo misterioso en los ojos de ella clavarse en sus orbes chocolates, y su sombra romperle el cuello a la muchacha sin compasión.

Lo demás, es historia.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Olvido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Olvido (Capítulo VIII)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas se enteró que Shikamaru estaba en el hospital, el aire se le hizo escaso, por lo que sus respiraciones aumentaron, y su palpitar se aceleró como nunca antes.

Chouji le había avisado, luego de que Kiba le informara, que Shikamaru se encontraba hospitalizado, luego de que en una misión de asesinato, perdiera el conocimiento. No había vuelto en sí, por lo que, el Inuzuka rápidamente lo había llevado de regreso a la aldea.

Explicó que durante la misión todo había salido con éxito, pero que al parecer luego de matar al último enemigo, algo lo había hecho perder la consciencia, y que al hacerlo, había caído pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra una roca.

-_Kami… que se recupere…_

Una sensación de pesadez le invadió el interior, por lo que la obligaron a derramar lágrimas, pues si algo le sucedía no sabría que hacer.

Camino desesperadamente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que la pelirrosa terminara de una buena vez examinar a Shikamaru. Ya habían pasado cerca de 4 horas y nada pasaba…

Una y mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza, al pensar que era lo que probablemente le pasó a su ex novio. Si fue un golpe en la cabeza, y aún no recobraba la consciencia, no debía ser algo mínimo, sino que algo grave…

Sacudió su cabeza, y decidió no pensar más en posibles diagnósticos, por lo que, su mente vagó en otras cosas.

Suspiró profundamente y limpió las tibias lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes… estará bien… - miró al Inuzuka y trató de sonreír, pero fue inútil, no pudo hacerlo.

Sobretodo porque sentía la mirada insistente de Yoshino sobre ella. ¡Maldición! La madre del Nara, sabía que ella no sabía nada acerca de por qué había terminado Shikamaru con ella, pues el moreno era bastante discreto acerca de su relación, pero sospechaba que ella algo podría saber…

Ignoró a Yoshino, y continuó caminando de un lado a otro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación del moreno, se abrió. Sakura salió anotando algunas cosas en una ficha.

Se volteó, y detuvo sus pasos.

La pelirrosa alzó su mirada, y prestó atención en los presentes, pero principalmente en Ino.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? – pidió inmediatamente, queriendo saber con urgencia el estado de él.

-Está bien, ya está despierto. – Sonrió dándole una gran satisfacción y alivio.

Juró que apenas escuchó las palabras de la médico, su alma volvió al cuerpo.

-Gracias a Kami… - susurró suspirando prolongadamente.

-¡Eso es bueno! – exclamó el Inuzuka y el Akimichi al unísono.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Yoshino preguntó con ansiedad, Sakura asintió en silencio, pero antes de que la madre de Shikamaru pudiera ir a ver a su hijo, interrumpió.

-Sí, pero antes debería saber algo…

Todos fijaron su mirada en la pelirrosada, pues su expresión había cambiado abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa frente…? – la miró directamente a los ojos en busca de una respuesta. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Eh, bueno… el golpe en la cabeza no fue tan grave, pero si dejó secuelas.

Cuando las palabras de Sakura se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, comenzó a faltarle la respiración… sabía, lo sabía, algo más había sucedido… lo podía sentir.

-¿Qué secuelas? ¿Qué pasó?

La medicó miró a Yoshino y habló; –Shikamaru no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido hace exactamente una semana, sus recuerdos son los de hace siete días – informó, esta vez, mirando a su amiga que no tenía reacción. - ¿Ino estás bien?

La rubia asintió en silencio y caminó lejos de aquel lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco, procesar la información y luego meditar acerca de lo ocurrido.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se apoyó sobre un frío muro de uno de los pasillos del hospital, y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada.

Aún le daba trabajo digerir lo dicho por Sakura… _"sus recuerdos son los de hace siete días" _

¿7 días?... O sea que él, ahora no recordaba absolutamente nada acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Él debía creer que aún estaban juntos, y que su relación estaba mejor que nunca.

-_Él no recordará nada, no recuerda nada…, eso significa que…_ - la noticia tenía dos perspectivas, y de acuerdo a cómo las creyera serían las adecuadas.

Primero; si él no recordaba nada, desde una perspectiva de aprovechamiento de su parte, la consideraría cómo un regalo del cielo, pues sería su oportunidad de actuar cómo si nada hubiese pasado y seguirían siendo felices…

Pero lo segundo era contradictorio; no podría aguantar mirarlo a los ojos, y no poder confesarle acerca de su error. Soportar una vez más su indiferencia, y su trato para con ella, la harían sufrir el doble, pues podía aguantarlo una vez, pero no dos veces…

¿Qué hacer? ¿Actuar y fingir como si nada?... o sólo… ¿Confesarle la verdad acerca de su traición, y aguantar por segunda vez sus palabras e indiferencia?

Mordió su labio inferior, y cerró sus ojos. Inevitablemente, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar a Shikamaru, pues él con su memoria de hace una semana atrás, le exigirían su presencia… pero no podría soportar mirarlo a los ojos y ocultar la cruda verdad que tanto dolor trajo a ambos…

Lo amaba sí, mucho, y es por eso que no podría mentirle, mas tampoco lastimarlo nuevamente, y verlo sufrir por su culpa…

Suspiró.

Mientras tanto, sólo se mantendría al margen, era su mejor opción. No lo iría a ver, y trataría de evitarlo lo más que pudiera, pues engañarlo no estaba en sus planes, no era algo que quería hacer, sino que al contrario… y sabía que no podría esconder por mucho tiempo su infidelidad.

-Ino… - abrió sus ojos y levantó su cabeza. -¿Estás bien? – simplemente negó con la cabeza.

La verdad era que no estaba bien, no podía estarlo. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan confuso?

-Él pidió verte… - dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo Chouji, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y fingir como si nada hubiera pasado… - susurró avergonzada. Sabía que su amigo sabía sobre su engaño, pero aún no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, ni de confesarle su versión.

-No pido que simules Ino, pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo e ir a verlo.

-Esto es tan difícil Chouji… te juro que estoy tan arrepentida… yo lo amo tanto, pero tanto, que no hay día en que no me culpe de la maldita estupidez que hice.

El castaño posó una mano sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

-Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención – fijó sus ojos cristalizados en él. –Yo confío en ti Ino, y sé lo mucho que amas a Shikamaru… sea cual sea el motivo, creo que es perdonable siempre cuando sientas verdadero arrepentimiento, y veo en tus ojos que así es.

Chouji limpió las lágrimas que caían lentamente en su rostro con su dedo pulgar.

-Además él te ama, podrá perdonarte… estoy seguro – Ino abrazó a su amigo y lloró.

-Y-Yo quiero estar con él, p-pero… p-pero no quiero hacerle daño…

-No le harás daño. Y esto que ha pasado, es una nueva oportunidad.

-No lo sé Chouji, yo no quiero mentirle, no quiero. - Negó además con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-No digo que lo hagas – se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-No entiendo…

-Eventualmente tendrás que decirle, pero si él de verdad te quiere, si él de verdad sabe superar esto, te perdonará, sé que lo hará.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – le era difícil creerle, sobretodo por las palabras que Shikamaru le dijo, esas palabras que aún hacían resonancia en su cabeza. "_No Ino, no te perdonaré_"

-Porque todos estos días estuvo buscando una excusa válida para lo que hiciste, y lo hace porque no quiere perderte, pese al daño.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Tranquila, ahora sólo ve a verlo ¿Sí?

-No sé si pueda…

-Tú puedes

Se quedó en silencio un rato, repasando las palabras de su amigo para poder así armarse de valor, y poder ir a verlo.

-Está bien… - suspiró.

El Akimichi se levantó, y la ayudó a pararse.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Entró con cierto miedo a la habitación.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de mirar al moreno. Él de inmediato fijó su mirada en ella.

Su corazón latió con rapidez, sobretodo cuando él le sonrió.

-_No sonrías Shika… no lo hagas…_ - lloró.

¡Kami! No podía hacerlo… no podía… menos si él le sonreía de esa manera que la hacían sentirse débil.

-Ino… - la llamó él, suavemente.

Limpió sus lágrimas, e ignoró a todos los que pasaban por su lado para dejarlos solos.

Caminó hacia él, y acarició su mano una vez que se detuvo al lado de él.

-Shika… - el Nara entrelazó sus dedos con ella, y la obligó a que se sentara en la cama.

-No llores problemática– le pidió secando sus lágrimas con su mano. –no es tan grave, no pasó nada malo.

Asintió en silencio sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, pues para ella era un doble efecto. No era nada malo, pero tampoco algo bueno.

-Sólo tendrás que ayudarme a recordar – lo miró directamente a los ojos luego de oír sus palabras. Sus ojos azules volvieron a vaciar nuevos y salinos lamentos.

¿Ayudarlo a recordar…? Se sintió mal.

-Tsk… ni que fuera tan malo – dijo él en broma.

Pero mal hecho, ella lloró más.

-Ven aquí problemática… - la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Conocía muy bien a Ino, por lo que era consciente de lo sensible que se ponía cada vez que le pasaba algo.

Correspondió a sus brazos, y se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo. Inhaló el olor de él que tanto le gustaba, y ocultó su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, humedeciéndolo con las lágrimas que no paraban en salir.

-Te amo… - le ella susurró con voz temblorosa.

Su piel se erizó por sus palabras, dado que siempre provocaban el mismo efecto, y honestamente jamás se cansaría de eso.

-Yo también Ino, demasiado… - buscó sus labios rosa que se ocultaban en su cuello. No demoró mucho en rozarlos suavemente.

Quiso aguantarse las ganas de besarlo, mas el delicioso roce en sus labios, le exigieron sentir su boca en él.

Abrió su boca y se dejó embriagar por el dulce sabor de él. Exploró su interior, y se dejó derretir por el estimulante masaje sobre su lengua que la estaba volviendo loca.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él mordió su labio inferior, tironeándolo seductoramente. Gimió nuevamente, y su boca fue víctima una vez más de la anhelante fricción de su lengua en cada espacio de su cavidad.

"_Yo te amo Ino. Yo jamás podría hacerte daño… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué hice? ¿Te traté mal? ¿No te di lo que querías…?"_

Sin previo aviso las palabras de él cuando le dijo acerca de su infidelidad, se colaron en su cabeza.

Se separó abruptamente de él, colocando una mano en su pecho para separar distancia.

-Y-Yo Shika… no debería, yo… – él la miró extrañado, sin entender nada. –Lo siento.

Se paró y en un pestañeó salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, haciendo caso omiso al llamado intermitente del Nara. No volteó a verlo, ni tuvo el coraje necesario para decirle y explicarle el por qué de su reacción.

Sólo hizo lo que su raciocinio pidió a gritos. No podía hacerlo, no podía estar cerca de él mientras guardaba tal engaño.

Si él estuviera con todos sus recuerdos, jamás le habría permitido acercarse a él, de eso era consciente, por tanto, no podía engañarlo.

Ella había sido infiel, y no podía jugar con él, a causa de su amnesia y tratar de olvidar las cosas así de fácil. Tenía que simplemente aceptar la realidad de las cosas, sin modificar ni tratar de encubrir lo que fue su error. Ya no. No había remedio.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Sin Negación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Sin Negación (Capítulo IX)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Una vez vestida con un corto camisón de dormir, se fue al baño a desenredar su cabello húmedo.

No tardó mucho.

Suspiró cuando terminó de arreglar su cabello, ya que, luego de cuatro días de misión, sin un buen masaje capilar, le pasaba la cuenta.

Contempló su rostro en el espejo, y se perdió en pensamientos.

Después de aquel día en el hospital, se había empeñado como nunca en evitar al Nara. No preguntó por él, no fue a verlo ni aún después de las profundas ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Y por una sola razón, no quería afrontar la realidad.

Incluso había pedido una misión, que por suerte se la concedieron. Consideró oportuno retirarse un poco de tan incómodo ambiente. Además así podía despejar su cabeza, y saber cómo actuar cuando Shikamaru le pidiera la verdad…

Y era consciente de que las interrogantes serían muchas, y las respuestas muy dolorosas como para repetirlas una vez más. Ese era su temor, dañarlo nuevamente.

Sabía que él ya estaba enterado de que habían terminado la relación, pues supuso que era así cuando regreso a su hogar. Pues las cosas de ella no estaban, entonces por lógica se dio por enterado que ya no estaban más juntos.

Además, Chouji le había comentado que Shikamaru le había pedido que le recordaba la causa por la cual ambos habían dejado la relación, él le dijo que no podía hacerlo, que no le correspondía.

Sabía que había muchos cabos sueltos, pero las contestaciones y tener que confesar la verdad era horrible, no quería hacerlo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y descargó un respiro suave.

Salió del baño, lo único que quería en ese momento, era dormir en su mullida cama. Eran las 6 de la tarde, mas no le importaba, necesitaba descansar su cuerpo después de tan agotadora misión.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta del tocador, y al alzar la vista hacia su cama, se encontró con el moreno sentado en ella, y observándola con cierto deje de tristeza en sus orbes chocolates.

-Shika… - susurró fijando sus ojos en él.

-Te extraño problemática… - le dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

No tuvo reacción, de hecho ni siquiera fue capaz de mover un solo músculo.

-Y-Yo – no pudo hablar, ya que los dedos de él sobre sus labios, le impidieron pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Necesito saber Ino, realmente necesito entender por qué nos separamos… Trato de recordar, pero no puedo.

Él suavemente descubrió sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. No estaba preparada, aunque creía que sí… sólo que, esperaba al menos tener algo de información sobre lo que realmente pasó. Contaba con Sakura para eso, sólo tenía que esperar una respuesta.

-Shika… y-yo… - balbuceó tratando de no llorar. La fragilidad la había invadido.

Él tomó sus manos, y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

-Es que no entiendo Ino… ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? – pidió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules cristalizados. -¿Hice algo mal?... ¿Hice algo que no debía…?

-S-Shika yo…no es tu culpa, fui yo. No quiero lastimarte de nuevo… - derramó un par de lágrimas tibias, cargadas de culpa.

Se sentía horrible. Lo que aumentaba cuando vislumbraba sus ojos chocolates destruidos por la separación… El sólo imaginarse ella diciéndole la verdad, le destrozaba el corazón. No quería hacerle más daño.

Él se acercó más a ella, reduciendo el mínimo espacio, y besó su mejilla suavemente.

-Entonces no lo hagas. – Ino lo miró con sorpresa.

¿A qué se refería?

-Si me hiciste daño, no lo vuelvas hacer. No lo hagas de nuevo, sólo olvídalo y quédate conmigo, no me importa lo que pasó, y no quiero saberlo… No puedo vivir sin ti problemática – le susurró rozando sus labios.

Era cierto, ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Kami sabe cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto deseaba poder estar con ella, seguir compartiendo con ella. No quería saber qué había sucedido, era algo que había decidido por varias razones, la más importante; estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba de tal manera que no podía respirar si no la tenía junto a él.

Independiente de lo que haya pasado, le daba igual. No aguantaba un minuto más sin ella. Sólo quería a Ino, nada más.

-Shika… - no pudo resistirse, sus labios eran demasiado adictivos como para hacerse la desentendida y negarse a besarlos.

Apoyó a Ino contra el muro, y se apegó a su cuerpo.

No pudo dejar de besarla, era como una droga que por abstinencia había tenido que dejar, mas al hacer contacto nuevamente, perdió la razón, volviéndose adicto.

Exploró su boca y masajeó con frenesí las caderas de Ino, descendiendo poco a poco para palpar sus muslos expuestos.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando ella jadeó sensualmente en su boca, a causa de la fricción de su erección contra la feminidad de su amada.

-Shika… Y-yo no puedo hacer esto… - dijo ella sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Shikamaru se detuvo y se separó de ella escasos centímetros. Ambos estaban con la respiración entrecortada.

-No Ino, no me importa. Sólo olvídalo ¿Sí? – Ino no supo que responder. No era tan fácil, porque a fin de cuentas le estaba ocultando algo, y eso era prácticamente mentir.

-Shika.

--Ino, no me interesa saberlo. Sea lo que sea, haya pasado lo que haya pasado no me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo… ¿Déjame, si?

Sólo se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir una vez más.

Pese a que en el fondo quería adjudicar las palabras de él, y hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. No podía olvidar fácilmente el hecho que de lo había traicionado.

En ese momento, él la abrazó fuertemente, por lo que, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de él.

-Ino… - Shikamaru acarició sus cabellos largos dorados.

Se sentía de cierta manera ridícula, pues ¿Cómo fue posible dejarse engañar, ya que, la infidelidad fue a causa de algo ajeno a lo que ella quería, por un idiota? ¿Cómo, si tenía a tan buen hombre que la amaba a morir?

-Abrázame fuerte – él lo hizo, la aferró a su pecho.

Sollozó suavemente en su cuello, y se dejó hipnotizar por las caricias de él en su cabello y espalda.

No supo cómo fue que llegó a la cama, sólo logró asimilar la situación cuando él, estando sobre ella, besó su frente. Sonrió de medio lado y rodeó su cuello, si, quería sentir su calor una vez más.

Shikamaru levantó su mentón, y la obligó a iniciar contacto visual. Lo hizo, no hubo negación.

-Te amo – le susurró besando su mejilla, descendiendo con sus labios, para llegar a los de ellas.

La resistencia la había abandonado, por lo que, gustosa bebió de su boca. Cerró sus ojos, y con sumisión se dejó dominar.

Él acarició su cuerpo sobre su camisón, palpando delicadamente sus muslos. ¡Kami…! El solo roce, un solo y simple contacto piel con piel, le derretía el cuerpo.

Gimió cuando Shikamaru ascendió tortuosamente con sus amplias manos por su vientre, hasta llegar a sus pechos, apretándolos con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla jadear sin consciencia.

Separó sus piernas, rodeando con sus muslos las caderas del Nara. Pudo sentir la rigidez del moreno frotándose deliciosamente en contra de su centro ya húmedo.

Se detuvo, y levantó ligeramente su cuerpo para permitir que él la despojara de su camisón de dormir. En ese momento hizo lo mismo con él, lo ayudó a dejar expuesto su cuerpo protegido por aquellas ropas de jounin.

En poco tiempo, él estuvo semidesnudo, al igual que ella. Sólo cubierto por aquellos boxeados que ocultaban su hombría. Mientras que ella sólo estaba vestida con unas diminutas pantaletas.

Shikamaru atacó su cuello, humedeciendo un camino coqueto dirigido a sus pechos desnudos.

Reprimió un quejido cuando sintió la estimulante succión de uno sus pezones, inundándose de la cálida boca del moreno. Mientras que una mano de él apretaba su otro pezón con sus dedos.

-Shika… - él le sonrió, y fue en busca de sus labios.

Se embriagó de su sabor al momento que se movía bajo él, sintiendo la rigidez querer invadirla a través de sus bragas.

Su cuerpo incendiado, involuntariamente comenzó a moverse más rápido conforme a la fricción que le estaba quitando todo el auto control que creía estaba latente.

Mordió el labio inferior del Nara, y lo abrazó.

Él aprovechó esa instancia para bajarle sus pantaletas, por lo que, se separó de él, dándole acceso para que terminara por sacarle completamente la última prenda que la cubría. Amplió sus piernas cuando vislumbró los ojos lujuriosos de él.

Sin esperar más, Shikamaru se sumergió en la feminidad de Ino. Lamió su núcleo, probando el dulce sabor que se desprendía de su cavidad bañada en miel. Pronto, su sed aumentó, por lo que quiso saciar la necesidad. Succionó su punto más sensible, para luego introducir su lengua flexible.

La embistió varias veces seguidas, y dejó de hacerlo cuando notó el cuerpo de la rubia cubierto en una fina capa de sudor. No conforme con sus actos, introdujo dos dedos en su centro, volviendo nuevamente a succionar su botón de carne, aumentando los espasmos en ella considerablemente.

Fue tan exasperante el bombeo dentro de su cavidad, y la succión en su sensibilidad, que gritó inconscientemente el nombre de él.

Se aferró fuerte a las sábanas, con tan fuerza que dejó sus nudillos blancos. Lo que empeoró cuando una ola de placer desbordó por sus poros de tal manera que casi perdió el aliento.

Arqueó su espalda.

No había dudas, Shikamaru si que sabía complacerla.-_Increíble..._

Sonrió y besó los labios del moreno que una vez más estaba sobre ella.

Separó más sus piernas, otorgándole autorización cuando observó que él ya había retirado sus boxeadores, revelando su miembro erecto.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la invasión en su interior. Oh si, había perdido la razón. En ese momento toda su cordura de había evaporado no dejando rastro alguno.

Un sonoro quejido de satisfacción ahogó en la boca del moreno que la embestía suavemente, y masajeaba cada curva de su cuerpo sudoroso.

Él dejó sus labios para ir a besar y lamer con desesperación su cuello. Aquello sólo provoco que su sangre hirviera más a causa de la lujuria.

Aumentó en la misma frecuencia los movimientos pelvianos, necesitaba sentir la profundización en su interior con cada arremetida. El compás se perdió en sincronía, de tal manera que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar.

El calor la embargó, haciéndola perder la cabeza. Ya no era consciente de sus jadeos, ni de sus movimientos, ni mucho menos de el ardor que se acumulaba en su interior, implorando erupcionar. No, ya ni de eso sabía.

Se sintió en el cielo, sofocada en éxtasis que ya no podía seguir reteniendo. Ya no podía, y aquello se reflejaba en el erizado de su piel perlada que recorría todo su cuerpo como una onda de expansión.

Abrazó a Shikamaru y ahogó un gemido en su cuello una vez que sus extremidades comenzaron a tener espasmos repetitivos, cada vez más intensos y cálidos que le quemaban el alma.

El ardor almacenado viajó por sus venas, acrecentando la lascivia que ya empezaba a culminar. Sus músculos se contrajeron sin consentimiento, provocando una reacción en cadena que recorría sus nervios, obligándola a reaccionar involuntariamente a cada embestida salvaje.

-Shika… - gimió en su oído.

Continuó frotándose con exacerbación en contra del gran torso fibroso que la acogía con cada arremetida.

Sus pezones endurecidos, y sensibilizados a más no poder, solo produjeron que en cada roce la euforia se propagara en su interior. Pudo sentir el calor en su sangre, vibrando y suplicando florecer.

Mordió su labio inferior, y se reprimió de un grito gutural.

El éxtasis escapó incesante por sus poros, liberando todo el descargo de placer que casi le quemó la razón.

-¡Shika!

-Ino… - él besó sus labios hinchados, mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella.

Una última embestida, y él cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo agotado, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Lo abrazó con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, y escuchó el golpeteo rápido de su corazón en armonía con el suyo. En ese momento eran uno sólo.

-Te amo Ino… - susurró él en su oído, volviéndole a erizar la piel.

Sintió sus ojos con finas lágrimas. Quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, porque era cierto, pero el daño resonando sin compasión en su cabeza, le impedían hacerlo.

Quizás era una estupidez de su parte, pero no sabía que hacer.

Shikamaru se acomodó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, conteniendo el peso con sus codos, y besó sus labios en un suave roce. Luego besó su mejilla, y nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez con autorización masajeó su lengua.

Sólo correspondió con igual intensidad. Por alguna razón, le era irresistible alejarse de sus labios.

Soltó un gemido cuando él le tironeó su labio inferior seductoramente. Y no reprimió los siguientes cuando el moreno aún dentro de ella, comenzó a pujar hacia su interior.

Tenía conocimiento de que el Nara se recomponía rápidamente, pero había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Pues aún con la respiración entrecortada, y su frecuencia cardiaca alta, la sensación de hormigueo en su núcleo avivaba la necesidad de querer más. Y era un hecho que quería más, mucho más.

Su cuerpo se volvió a encender, de tal manera que el ardor viajaba exquisitamente por su organismo, expandiendo el éxtasis a través de su sangre.

-Shika… - susurró abstraída.

Él se separó de ella, y le acomodó las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, levantándolas levemente para embestirla con mayor profundidad. Logrando que Ino gritara su nombre una y otra vez sin descanso.

Rodeó los brazos firmes del Nara con sus manos, y no fue capaz de controlar su fuerza, por lo que, le encarnó sus uñas en la piel.

Observó sus ojos caoba, y luego sus labios que esbozaban una sonrisa coqueta.

Se apegó a su pecho, y lo obligó a darse vuelta. Una vez estando sobre él comenzó a mecerse a su propio ritmo. Un ritmo desesperante, tortuoso, y tan placentero que se vio en la obligación de apoyar ambas manos en el pecho de él.

Lo miró a los ojos, pero pronto desvió la mirada. Cerró sus ojos, y continuó estimulándose en goce.

Un cosquilleo imparable le invadió su vientre, que se convirtió en un ardor descontrolado que impactó violentamente en contra de su interior. Aumentó el balanceo, dejándose explorar por las amplias manos del Nara que apretaban con euforia sus pechos.

Abrió sus ojos, y retiró sus manos del pecho del moreno, para colocarlas y apoyarse con ellas en los muslos de él.

Sin dejar de mecerse, cambió los movimientos, por unos más pausados y lentos, pero que producían el mismo efecto en ambos. Con suaves balanceos pelvianos, pudo sentir que la quemazón aumentaba con creces en su cuerpo.

Escuchó los jadeos pesados y roncos de él, encontrándose con los de ella en la atmosfera que los envolvía con delicia.

-Shika… - mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió la masculinidad adentrarse en su interior, con tanta intensidad y fuego, que estaba segura que de que moriría en placer en ese momento. Era divino.

Shikamaru dejó los pechos de Ino, para agarrar no con mucha presión la cintura de ella, y acompañarla con sus movimientos de cadera.

El sentir el interior de la rubia rodeando deliciosamente su rigidez, provocaron que una descarga eléctrica recorriera velozmente su médula, dando paso así a movimientos frenéticos, que pronto comenzaron a controlar sus músculos sin consentimiento.

Se estaba perdiendo en ella.

Escuchó un suspiró enérgico de parte de él, por lo que la fricción e intromisión se hizo más rápida. Movió con fuerza sus caderas, introduciéndose en él hasta más no poder. Tratando de aguantar la erupción, se arremetió más en su contra, alternando los movimientos entre balanceos y brincos cargados en encanto deseoso.

Cerró sus ojos, y continuó con lo mismo una y otra vez, fusionándose con el mismo ritmo de él, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que incrementaban la satisfacción de sus cuerpos.

Sin poder más, se aferró al pecho del Nara, para así besar su cuello con ímpetu al momento que seguía embistiéndose sobre él.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru la dejó bajo su cuerpo para adueñarse de la situación.

Entreabrió sus ojos, y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios por la iniciativa.

Eliminó un jadeo sonoro, al momento que él arremetiéndola sin control le causó la contracción involuntaria de sus músculos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en su ancha espalda cuando la ola de calor se hizo masiva. Juro que a cada segundo que pasaba, se intoxicaba más de él, con él.

El bombeo se acrecentó de tal manera que su vista se llegó a nublar, no siendo ya consciente de nada más, sólo de sentir los anhelantes revoloteos en su interior que le quemaban la piel poco a poco.

Shikamaru cegado por las emociones, y sensaciones sofocantes, besó y mordisqueó suavemente el cuello de Ino, para luego lamerlo con más pasión mientras no dejaba de embestirla.

-Ino… - murmuró tratando de soportar la presión en su miembro, que ya no aguantando más la acumulación, imploraba acabar.

Continuó más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, hasta que sintió el placer explotar dentro de ella, trayendo consigo una descarga de cosquilleos que le erizaron todo el cuerpo y le provocaron miles de temblores en todas sus extremidades.

-¡Oh Kami! – gritó Ino estridente cuando apreció el placer recorrer cada espacio de su piel, lo que fue más delicioso cuando sintió la impregnación de la lujuria bañarle su interior.

Él besó sus labios, y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

Se acomodó a su lado a duras penas, pues las energías la habían abandonado, y buscando refugio en él, aún con la respiración por las nubes, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru.

Su palpitar era incluso más rápido que el suyo.

-Te amo problemática… - le besó la frente, y acarició su cabello. -¿Estás bien? – le preguntó luego de una pausa silenciosa, en dónde sólo se oían sus alientos irregulares.

-S-Si – susurró abrazándolo, y dejándose vencer por el sueño. Ya no podía más.

Shikamaru la apegó más a su cuerpo agotado, besando una vez más su frente, y quedándose dormido profundamente al lado de su amada problemática.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Buscando Respuestas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Buscando Respuestas (Capítulo X)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Caminó un largo rato por la aldea. Era temprano, de hecho muy temprano para ella que acostumbraba a no despertarse antes de las 8:00 hrs, mas no quería tener que mirarlo luego de lo sucedido el día anterior. Es por eso que se había levantando de madrugada dejándolo solo, para evitarlo…

Se regañó por ser tan débil, por dejarse llevar… no podía decirle que no, no después de las lindas palabras que le dijo. Él estaba dispuesto a no querer saber absolutamente nada con contar que estuvieran juntos. Pero…, eso aumentó su confusión, aunque más que confusión fue la culpa.

Era cierto que él estaba dispuesto a no darse por enterado, y para ella, si fuese interesada, sería ideal.

Pero lo estaba engañando de nuevo, una vez más estaba abusando de su confianza, independiente de que él le haya dicho que no le interesaba saber. El problema era que tarde o temprano él se enteraría de la verdad, y sabía que sería por parte de ella, ya que, el remordimiento era muy fuerte como para obviarlo.

Y eso agregado a que ya no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos prolongadamente y actuar como si nada. No era capaz de fingir, ni mucho menos mentirse a si misma.

Negó con la cabeza para no tener que pensar más en él, y caminó hacia un local para comer algo. Quizás un buen desayuno le haría bien.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Toda su alegría se había desvanecido cuando no encontró a la rubia a su lado. La buscó por toda la casa, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí, mas no había rastro de Ino.

Hubiera sido más fácil que ella le avisara dónde había ido, sobretodo porque se encontraba en la casa de Inochi.

Luego de su fracasado intento de hallarla, se había ido a su departamento. Incluso se notaba su desgano en su rostro, era más de lo habitual. Casi se sorprendió por eso, casi.

Pero no fue nada en comparación cuando notó algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Algo que deseó no ver, pero que de todas maneras estaba allí, entre sus cosas. Un encendedor…

Ese objeto tenía un solo significado. Un significado que no quería aceptar. Sobretodo porque si yacía ahí entre sus pertenencias, significaba que algo grave, pero muy grave había sucedido. Algo lo suficientemente delicado como para destruir una promesa de años.

Ahora era capaz de ver más allá. Pudo armar un poco el rompecabezas, y fue gracias a eso. Aunque en el fondo hubiera preferido no verlo, pero de todas formas, la aclaración fue más lógica. Si ella le había devuelto el encendedor era porque el quiebre entre la relación había sido sin retorno, sin nada más.

Significaba que entre ellos no quedaban lazos para construir nuevamente, y ahora era capaz de entender las palabras de ella. Su inseguridad, su tristeza… era porque era complicado, y posiblemente muy doloroso, pero aún así no le quedaba todo 100% claro.

¿Qué había sucedido cómo para dejar 4 años atrás? ¿Había sido algo muy grave? ¿Fue muy malo lo que pasó entre ellos? Bueno, la incertidumbre estaba ahí, implantando duda, así que no le quedaba de otra, iba a tener, quisiera o no, averiguar la verdad, y afrontarla.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo muy malo, porque después de todo lo único que quería era estar con ella. Bueno, tampoco quería enterarse de que habían terminado por su culpa…

Se preocupó. –_A lo mejor… ¿Le hice daño? ¿La traté mal?... _

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar aquello. Aunque dudaba, él le había prometido jamás hacerle daño. Y bueno ella también… Kami, estaba confundido.

Si bien era cierto, Ino le había dicho que era culpa de ella…, pero a lo mejor la rubia se culpaba a si misma para no herirlo y atormentarlo por su error. Quizás él fue el causante de todo, y ella por protegerlo se culpaba.

¡Oh mierda! Si que estaba confundido.

Suspiró y se fue en busca de una rubia, era su misión.

Después de aquel infortunio en dónde había perdido la memoria, le habían dado días de reposo, los cuales obvió, pero sólo 2, ya que, su madre lo amenazó, la cosa era que se le hacía realmente agotador estar sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía mirar las nubes, por estar distraído pensando siempre en Ino. Es por eso que había suplicado por obtener alguna misión, y no hubo problema. Su misión era hacerse cargo de la representante de la arena Temari, que hace dos días estaba en la aldea.

Así que iba en busca de ella. Era el último día de la Sabaku No en Konoha.

Gracias a Kami, la rubia lo estaba esperando fuera de su departamento. Así se ahorraría tener que caminar de más. Después de todo, seguía siendo flojo.

-Hola Shikamaru. – Le saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Temari. – Correspondió con su típico tono de voz al momento que ambos se disponían a caminar a la par en completo silencio. Lo cual se le hizo raro, la rubia de cuatro coletas no era un persona muy callada, y bien lo sabía. Además, desde hace rato que lo miraba, cómo queriendo preguntarle algo. Hizo caso omiso, después de todo era una mujer muy problemática cómo para preguntarle por qué lo miraba tanto, aunque conociéndola, sabía que lo iba a decir igual.

Sólo era cosa de tiempo.

-¿Llegó ella? – y el tiempo fue antes de lo esperado.

Continuó con la vista fija al frente, dudando si responderle o no. La verdad es que no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal con otras personas, pero Temari era su amiga.

-Ayer. – No dijo más, ya que, por alguna razón, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. A menos que fuera Ino, claro.

-¿Se reconciliaron? – Ahí habían quedado sus ganas resueltas a nulas, al parecer tenía que responder un buen interrogatorio.

-No.

-¿Y sabes por qué terminaron?

-No, y no quiero saber. – Suspiró y fijó su mirada en las personas que pasaban a su lado.

-Estás con un genio de mil demonios. ¿Te pasó algo? – la miró de reojo. Era cierto que no estaba de muy buen humor, pero era porque tenía pensado pasar un rato con Ino. Así que todos sus planes de "reconciliación" se habían frustrado cuando halló el encendedor de Asuma sensei.

A lo mejor si se hubiera despertado más temprano la habría encontrado, y así jamás se hubiera percatado del encendedor.

-Nada, sólo que… es muy problemático. – Agradeció que la rubia no siguiera con sus preguntas. Era mejor así, ya que, se ahorraría palabras.

-Ino.

-No ella, sino que la situación.

-No idiota, Ino está ahí. – Miró en dirección en dónde apuntaba la rubia. Y ahí la vio, su amada ojiazul caminaba en dirección contraria, y todavía no los había visto.

Pero eso fue sólo un momento, debido que casi al instante ella los divisó. Detuvo el paso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos.

Miró sus ojos azules, quería encontrar en ellos alguna respuesta, pero no pudo porque ella no mantuvo el contacto.

-Hola Ino.

-Hola Temari… Shikamaru. –Ella no lo miraba, ni siquiera cuando lo saludó fue capaz de mirarlo. Por un momento pensó que lo haría, pero no fue así.

Le dolió, le dolió que Ino no fuera capaz de hacerle frente. ¿Acaso ya se había arrepentido de la maravillosa tarde/noche que pasaron juntos? O… ¿Quizás ella estaba dolida con él por algo que hizo?

Sudó frío. La desconcertación lo estaba volviendo demente.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial – escuchó su respuesta, y fue peor que no lo mirara. ¿Genial? Ese genial no tenía nada de verdadero, era una mentira.

Examinó su rostro, y notó el nerviosismo casi imperceptible de ella. Sabía que Ino era consciente de que la estaba observando para buscar algún indicio, respuesta o algo para calmar sus dudas, su confusión.

-Nos vemos – dijo ella de repente, volteándose y yéndose rápidamente de ahí.

La siguió con la mirada. Quiso ir tras ella, pero tenía una misión… no podía dejar de lado su trabajo.

-¿No irás por ella? – se giró y miró a Temari.

-Ella quiere estar sola…

-No creo, deberías ir tras ella. – Quizás tenía razón, debía ir tras ella.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, conozco muy bien Konoha. No me perderé ni nada de eso.

-Gracias Temari – Y antes de que ella dijera algo más, salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a Ino. La conocía bien, sabía dónde encontrarla. 4 años de relación no pasaban en vano.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – repetía una y otra vez mientras lanzaba varias kunai hacia un árbol.

Era un hecho que estaba furiosa, aunque lo estaba consigo misma. Por una gran razón… no fue capaz de mirarlo. ¡NO fue capaz de mirar a Shikamaru!

Era una idiota. _¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así_? Lo había dañado, a él le había dolido su indiferencia, lo supo cuando miró sus ojos, y fue suficiente sólo una fracción de segundo para saberlo… ¡Maldición! Al parecer estaba condenada a tratar mal al hombre que amaba.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta! – se reprochó a si misma gritando.

-No eres tonta, sólo algo problemática – se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente para mirarlo, sí, no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

No le negaría sus ojos.

-Esto es tuyo – miró sus manos, y vio el encendedor en ellas.

-Shika… no…

-Toma – le volvió a repetir él, abriéndole la mano y dejándolo ahí. –Es tuyo.

-No puedo aceptarlo Shika.

-Si puedes, te pertenece… - se quedó en silencio y contempló su rostro. –Cuando lo hallé pude deducir que lo que pasó entre nosotros se terminó por algo grave…

Escuchó atenta sus palabras. Lo que más temía, estaba sucediendo en ese instante. No estaba preparada, no en ese momento. Quizás al otro día si, pero ese día en particular ya lo había dañado cómo para hacerlo de nuevo.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Fue muy malo? – mordió su labio inferior.

Kami, no quería decirlo, pero si él continuaba observándola con esos ojos tristes, lograría que dijese la verdad.

-¿Te hice daño Ino? ¿Por eso no quieres estar conmigo? – amplió los ojos en sorpresa.

¿Él hacerle daño? No, él no… fue todo lo contrario. ¡Kami! Él sufría creyendo que había cometido un error.

-No… No fuiste tú, fui yo. – Reconoció porque si el continuaba creyendo lo contrario, se le desgarraría el alma. Aunque ya se lo había dicho anteriormente…

-¿Fue muy grave como para separarnos? – sólo asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasó Ino…?

No podía seguir escuchándolo. Se iba a morir de pena si lo hacía.

-Te hice daño, yo mate el "nosotros" – él la miró extrañado, no comprendiendo sus últimas palabras. –Eso me dijiste tu Shikamaru…

-¿Por qué? – suspiró antes de responder.

-Porque estabas enfadado conmigo por lo que hice…

-¿Es algo que podemos solucionar Ino? – Negó con la cabeza, y limpió unas lágrimas que se desprendieron de sus ojos.

-S-Sí supieras lo que hice… No me a-amarías más… - susurró bajando la mirada, pero no duró mucho así porque él le levantó el mentón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él.

-Pasara lo que pasara Ino, jamás dejaría de amarte.

-Shika… - lloró y lo abrazó en un impulso. –Te amo Shika, te amo, pero no quiero perderte… - tartamudeó producto de las lágrimas, mientras se aferraba más a su pecho.

Él la reconfortó en su pecho, y besó su cabeza.

-Ino no importa, si no quieres decirme. Puedo vivir con eso

-No Shikamaru – se separó de él abruptamente al momento que removía sus lágrimas. -¿Es que no entiendes? ¡No quiero hacerte daño! – le gritó histérica.

Él sólo la contempló sin comprender su reacción.

-¡Yo no puedo vivir con eso! – le gritó una vez más, pero él la abrazó impidiéndole separarse de él. -¡Suéltame!

-No, hasta que te calmes… mira Ino, no me importaba saber qué pasó, de hecho no me importa, pero me recalcas tu culpa, y me haces sentir egoísta. – Le susurró al oído en tono calmo, pese a la resistencia potente de Ino. –Insistes en que sepa la verdad, ahora necesito saber si es tan malo cómo para que te dañes a ti misma…

-Suéltame por favor… - sollozó dándose por vencida.

-Ino – la soltó por no pudo resistirse a su voz quebradiza.

-N-No puedo… - aún estando apegada a él, se inclinó en la punta de sus pies y besó sus labios. –No puedo… - susurró metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo y dejándole ahí el encendedor.

-Ino…

Se hizo la desentendida, y sabiendo que él no la seguiría al menos por ese día, se fue rápido, no volteando a verlo.

Había sido mucho por un día, demasiado.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Avanzando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ninguna.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

_-Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Capítulo dedicado a: **akane0arwen5**

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Avanzando (Capítulo XI)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Se apoyó rápidamente en la cama, abriendo al instante sus ojos, asegurándose de que en realidad estaba ahí.

Sudaba frío, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y el aire se colaba con dificultad a través de sus fosas nasales.

No podía ser cierto…

-Ino… - cerró sus ojos, y trató mentalmente de tranquilizarse. Hubiera preferido millones de veces ser un idiota amnésico, a tener que recordar cada maldito segundo, que ella le confesaba su infidelidad.

_-S-Shika… y-yo… yo te fui infiel…_

_-¿Q-Qué…?_

_-Shikamaru yo… de verdad lo siento._

_-Ino, por favor dime que no es cierto…_

No sabía si estar triste o feliz, si llorar o reír… Quizás fue mala suerte, quizás no, pero la cosa era que había recordado todo de un maldito sueño. Absolutamente todo. Reconocía que aún dolía, y probablemente ese dolor permanecería mucho tiempo fresco, pero el problema era Ino…

¡Kami! Se había propuesto perdonarla, pero no pudo hacerlo por aquel problemático accidente que le perjudicó los recuerdos. Pese a que ya recordaba absolutamente todo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Hubiera preferido no saber nunca nada, aunque conociendo a Ino, sabía que ella le diría de todas formas, sobretodo por su actuar de los últimos días.

También era consciente de que ella sufría más que él. Todos esos días en que ella se alejó de él, que evitó su mirada, fue para no recordarle el daño. Y era capaz de ver que ella no aprovechó la situación. Y si lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente se habría enfadado con ella por ser poco honesta.

Pero no fue así, Ino no le mintió. Y eso fue digno de su confianza quebrajada.

Suspiró.

Aún recordaba sus besos, y Kami sabe cuánto desea volver a probarlos. Mas tendría que esperar que el tiempo pasara. Porque sí, lo haría, aceptaría su perdón.

¿Para qué seguir engañándose a si mismo? Él la amaba, y esa era razón suficiente para estar con ella, sólo que… quizás ella ya no lo quería así, porque se sentía muy culpable o algo, mas si lo amaba, serían capaces de intentar todo de nuevo.

Sabe que será así, tenía fe.

Tiempo, esa era la palabra clave.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Sopló su flequillo dorado al momento que trataba de relajarse. Si bien era cierto le encantaba ir de misiones, odiaba tener que ir en ese momento precisamente con Shikamaru.

Sería más fácil, y probablemente no hubiera pasado nada si estuviera de buenas con él, mas no era así. Sobretodo por lo que había pasado el día anterior…

¡Kami! Era una idiota.

Suspiró y fijó sus ojos zafiros hacia la aldea por si divisaba al Nara. Supuestamente a las 8 debían estar en la entrada de Konoha. Pero como conocía bien al perezoso, aseguraba que se había quedado dormido o algo.

En fin, debía esperarlo sí o sí. Después de todo él era el líder la misión.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando vio al moreno acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Shika… - susurró cuando él se detuvo frente a ella.

-Buenos días Ino – asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y miró sus ojos, mas él desvió su mirada.

Pudo notar que algo extraño había. Quizás él estaba dolido por sus palabras, por su actuar estúpido… sí eso debía ser. Y se lo tenía merecido.

-Iremos lo más rápido posible, necesito volver cuanto antes.

Al escuchar su tono de voz autoritario, no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

-Está bien.

-Vamos – comenzaron a caminar, pero pronto apuraron el paso por insistencia de él.

Trato de seguirle el ritmo, hace más de una hora que lo hacía, y lo consiguió. Pero tenía una duda en la cabeza, la verdad es que era cierto que había sido dura con él, pero él estaba actuando raro. No era el mismo, su voz ya no tenía esa sensibilidad que usaba cuando hablaba con ella, al contrario, estaba lejano.

Lo miró de reojo mientras saltaban de rama en rama, de cada uno de los frondosos árboles del bosque.

Sí, era un hecho, algo había sucedido. Ni siquiera la había mirado…

Respiró profundamente y fijó su mirada al frente. Sólo había una causa para que él estuviera así, con ese tipo de reacción fría para con ella. Una causa que bien conocía.

Él recordaba todo, o se había enterado por ahí que ella le había sido infiel. No había otra razón lógica, sólo esas.

La cosa era que si era cierto, él actuaba con indiferencia porque le dolía aún. Y era consciente de eso, sólo esperaba que él no le pidiera respuestas, ya que, si lo hacía, se vería en la obligación de decirle las sospechas. Y eso sucedía, no quería ni saber su reacción.

Frunció sus labios, y apuró el paso cuando notó que él le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-_Shikamaru…_ - saltó con mayor velocidad y potencia, hasta que logró reducir la distancia.

Le faltaba poco para alcanzarlo, cuando de repente tuvo que detenerse y hacerse a un lado para evitar una shuriken que iba directo a su pecho.

Miró a su derecha, pues de ahí había venido el ataque, pero no encontró a nadie.

Fijo su mirada en el Nara que estaba quieto unos metros más allá, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Él le hizo una seña, dándole a entender que estaban rodeados por ninjas. Probablemente se trataba de shinobi renegados o delincuentes que merodeaban por los alrededores.

Asintió en silencio, y en posición de ataque esperó a que Shikamaru llegara a su lado.

-Son unos 10 sujetos aproximadamente – le dijo él en un susurro mientras observaba el lado contrario a ella.

-¿Algún plan? – él no alcanzó a darle una respuesta ya que ambos fueron atacados por un torbellino de hojas que parecían kunai.

Alcanzaron hacerse a un lado para no sufrir el ataque directo, todo gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

Buscó con su vista a Shikamaru, y lo encontró frente a ella, a unos veinte metros más menos de distancia luchando con un ninja al parecer de la aldea de la lluvia.

A gran velocidad tuvo que saltar hacia una rama de un árbol para esquivar un golpe que iba en dirección a sus costillas. No alcanzó ni a analizar la situación cuando se vio rodeada de aproximadamente unos 4 tipos, todos obviamente ninjas.

Exhaló y miró a cada uno de ellos. Kami… si que estaba en problemas.

-Una linda kunoichi de Konoha – dijo uno de ellos mirándola con lascivia. En ese momento sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Sí, pero su belleza no durará mucho. – Otro hombre dijo al momento que sacaba una cadena con varias esferas llenas de puntas filosas.

Arqueó una ceja, definitivamente esos sujetos le causaban repulsión.

-¿La matamos? – preguntó otro sujeto que parecía mucho menor que los demás.

-Sí, ahora – pestañó un par de veces antes de saltar hacia un costado, y evadir esa pesada esfera que dio de lleno sobre la rama en dónde hace pocos instantes se hallaba.

Sacó varias kunai de su cartuchera, y las lanzó con rapidez hacia esos sujetos que las escurrieron con facilidad.

Aterrizó sobre suelo, resguardando enseguida postura de defensa.

Quiso buscar a Shikamaru con la mirada, mas no pudo ya que no podía dejar de lado a esos sujetos. Pues una sola distracción y estaría en graves problemas.

Recurriendo a una posibilidad de ataque, no le quedó de otra más que usar su técnica de bloqueo mental en dos sujetos. Aquello le daría tiempo de utilizar sus otros ataques en los otros dos restantes.

Realizó una par de sellos, y con éxito logró sus planes, mas a una velocidad desconocida uno de esos sujetos le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre.

Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no gritar. Kami, si que había dolido ese golpe.

No alcanzó a caer de lleno al piso, ya que, pudo contener el equilibrio. Decidió que tenía que hacer uso de sus otros jutsus, si no lo hacía, posiblemente terminaría siendo carne para buitres.

Varios sellos hizo mientras observaba a los dos hombres más próximos a ella, pues los otros dos estaban algo desorientados.

-Shiranshin no jutsu - por suerte había logrado confundir a esos dos hombres, que comenzaron en ese momento a atarse entre ellos.

Ya quedaban 2 menos. Iba a realizar la misma técnica, mas no pudo porque tuvo que agacharse para evitar un puño que iba en dirección hacia ella, proveniente de aquellos sujetos con los cuales había realizado su jutsu de bloqueo mental.

Había entrenado mucho tiempo con Yuuhi Kurenai, por lo que, se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar un genjutsu. Esa era su única oportunidad para salir del paso en esos momentos.

Antes de que la volvieran a atacar, realizó varios sellos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una neblina se esparció por el lugar, dejando el ambiente espeso. Se ocultó tras la corteza de un árbol cuando los dos hombres bajaron la guardia al verse en tan extraño entorno.

Era tiempo de jugar con ellos unos momentos. O mejor dicho acabar con ellos.

Pronto, ambos sujetos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Afirmando sus cabezas con ambas manos y gritando desgarradores.

Arqueó una ceja, y dejó que los miedos más profundos de ellos se hicieran cargo de la situación. Al final ellos mismos acabarían con sus cuerpos.

No sabe que habrá pasado por la cabeza de ellos, pero se vio realmente compensada cuando uno de ellos comenzó a atacar con varios jutsus a una persona inexistente.

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y observó con cuidado como uno de ellos atormentado por sus temores, comenzó a atacarse a si mismo, mientras que el otro continuaba atacando a quizás qué.

Decidió interrumpir, ya era tiempo de acabar con ellos. Desde su clandestinidad sacó varios shuriken y los lanzó en contra de ellos que ni siquiera esquivaron, pues estaban concentrados sólo en los juegos perversos de su mente.

Las shuriken dieron de lleno en ambos, otorgando la muerte sólo en uno. El otro sólo quedó mal herido. Rápidamente lanzó varias kunai hacia él, y en un parpadeo estaba sin vida. La kunai había dado en el blanco. En su yugular y carótida.

Casi de inmediato el genjutsu desapareció. La neblina se fue dispersando casi tan rápido a como había llegado. Observó a su alrededor, y posó su mirada en cada uno de los cuerpos a su alrededor.

Los cuerpos de los dos idiotas que se habían matado entre ellos gracias a su técnica de confusión mental, y los otros dos que ella atacó con sus armas. Posiblemente, y de acuerdo a sus ataques y demás movimientos, pudo deducir que aquellos hombres no eran más que Chunnin. Y si es que lo eran…

Soltó un suspiró y saltó hacia un árbol para localizar a Shikamaru.

No lo vio, por tanto, comenzó a buscarlo.

No obstante, sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando un fuerte golpe en su espalda la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

No alcanzó a incorporarse cuando nuevamente la atacaron, dándole varios golpes en su cuerpo. No pudo divisar bien a su atacante, pero al menos pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre, algo diferente a los demás con los cuales había peleado.

Trató de esquivar una patada en dirección a su muslo, pero no pudo.

Aquel hombre era verdaderamente capo para el taijutsu. Posiblemente, se trataba de un genio en ese ámbito, pues sus movimientos estaban a la par casi de Neji Hyuuga.

¡Por Kami! Ni siquiera podía esquivar las patadas y puños en contra de su cuerpo, pues cada vez que lo hacía, él atacaba la parte que dejaba al descubierto.

Tosió entre ahogos cuando él la azotó fuertemente al suelo. Le dio una patada en una de sus costillas que no pudo ni siquiera por reflejo tratar de detenerla.

¡Maldita sea! No podía hacer nada, él era muy rápido, muy fuerte.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada, ya que, la patada que le dio entre sus costillas había dado justo en su diafragma, provocándole que sus músculos costales se hicieran más rígidos en cada inspiración, todo causa de la contusión. El dolor era horrible.

Mordió su labio inferior para no tener que gritar. Aquel hombre le pegó con las piernas directo a sus muslos de tal manera, que sintió la sangre filtrarse por esa zona. Cerró sus ojos y se aguantó otro grito cuando él golpeó su espalda, dejándola boca abajo en el suelo.

-_Mierda…_ - El dolor en sus piernas la estaba matando.

Nada podía hacer, ya estaba resignada a recibir otro golpe, sin embargo el anterior fue el último. No hubo más golpes.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo, y se incorporó de a poco. Entreabrió sus ojos, y vio como el cuerpo de aquel sujeto caía a unos escasos de ella, muerto.

Respiró profundamente, y alzó su vista. Shikamaru estaba ahí. Suspiró aliviada.

Se sentó con cierta dificultad.

Observó su pierna izquierda, y en ella un gran hematoma adornaba su piel. Era de color entre rojizo, púrpura, verde y amarillo, por el cual se filtraba a través de un corte abundante sangre.

Mordió su labio inferior, le dolía.

-¿Estás bien? – miró a Shikamaru que se estaba agachando frente a ella.

Asintió en silencio, y desvió la mirada hacia su pierna.

-¿Te hicieron más daño? – pudo evidenciar la preocupación en su tono de voz. Cierta parte de ella sintió alegría por saber que él estaba interesado en su bienestar, mas otro parte estaba de cierta manera triste, y algo decepcionada de si misma.

Se sintió débil.

-Nada más – en ese preciso instante vio las manos del Nara sobre su muslo, removiendo a través de un pequeño pañuelo el líquido carmesí que se desprendía de esa zona.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho… - dejó que él se encargara de limpiar la herida, después de todo se sentía bien sentir su piel en ella.

Miró de soslayo su rostro esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa. Shikamaru era un gran hombre.

-¿Tienes suficiente chakra como para continuar? – le dijo él terminando ya de remover la suciedad en esa zona.

-Sí – juntó chakra en sus manos, y comenzó a hacer uso de su jutsu médico. Tenía lo suficiente como para sanar la zona lesionada, posiblemente luego de un rato nada quedaría ni siquiera una estela en su cuerpo.

Esos minutos de curación fueron en completo silencio, silencio que sólo era interrumpido por la respiración de él algo entrecortada por tan ardua batalla.

Gracias Kami pudo terminar de sanar su muslo, y no dejar rastro alguno de daño.

Sonrió y miró al Nara que se había sentado a su lado, fue en ese momento en que notó la chaqueta de él manchada con sangre, a la altura de su pecho.

Rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció.

-Shika estás herido.

-Tsk, es sólo una magulladura – enarcó una ceja, pues no le creía absolutamente nada.

-No – antes de que él contestara, gateó hasta quedar frente a él. –Déjame ver. – Pidió bajando el cierre de su chaqueta.

-Te dije que no sólo una magulladura, nada más. – Él alejó sus manos algo brusco.

-No seas mentiroso. – Continuó tratando inútilmente de abrir la chaqueta, pues él no se lo permitía.

-Yo no soy el mentiroso - ¡Ouch! Sintió la indirecta clavarse en su corazón.

Se detuvo y bajó su mirada. Eso dolió más que la herida en su muslo, mucho más.

La indiferencia, el trato, el tono de voz frío para con ella, el comportamiento era, sin duda, porque él ya lo sabía. No era tan estúpida como para no notarlo.

-Lo siento Shika…

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Observó su rostro entristecido. Sabía que había hecho mal al replicar de tan mala forma. No había querido hacerlo, fue algo más. Quizá su orgullo herido.

Exhaló con suavidad al momento que se regañaba por su idiotez. Sin más, abrió su chaqueta.

-Puedes hacerlo – le dijo en un timbre vocal más cálido. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero pronto levantó su mirada y la fijó en él.

No sabía que era lo que tenía Ino, pero cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos azules quebradizos se sentía el hombre más tonto del mundo entero por tratarla de imbécil manera.

-Lo siento Ino, no debí-

-No, está bien… - ella lo interrumpió. –Tú lo sabes… ¿cierto?

Aún no perdiendo el contacto visual con la rubia asintió.

-Lo siento – le susurró Ino con cierto temblor en los labios.

No dijo nada, sólo continuó sosteniendo su mirada. No podía negar que las ganas de abrazarla en ese momento le estaban carcomiendo el alma, mas no quería hacerlo aún.

Evidentemente la perdonaría, quizá no en ese momento, pero sabía que sería pronto. Ya no quería seguir perdiendo su vida sin ella.

-Ino – ella realizó un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y se acercó más a él.

A veces no eran necesarias las palabras, una sola mirada y eso bastaba para que descubriera lo que quería decir.

La rubia comenzó a despojar las prendas de la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejándolo sólo una camiseta de red que cubría su desnudez.

-Es profunda… - murmuró descendiendo sus manos por debajo de aquella última prenda.

Un escalofrió recorrió su médula, disipando las sensaciones por toda su piel que se erizó. Eso era lo que ella, sólo ella era capaz de provocar en él.

Pronto, ya estaba al descubierto.

Ino realizó su jutsu en contra de su pecho. Observó la luz verde que se disipaba de sus manos. Esa incandescente luz que le estaba derritiendo poco a poco las células de su cuerpo por tan vibrante sentir.

-Listo – no se dio ni cuenta de que había pasado tan rápido pasó el tiempo, probablemente se debía a que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Gracias – ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras palpaba con delicadeza su pectoral mayor ya sanado.

Nuevamente una descarga eléctrica le recorrió su columna vertebral.

Fijó sus orbes caoba en las azules que lo miraban con timidez. Fue capaz de descubrir en sus zafiros lo que quería expresarle. Ella le estaba pidiendo, más bien implorando su perdón.

-Ino lo haré, sólo necesito tiempo…

-Gracias, Shika – no fue consciente de cuando ella lo estaba abrazando.

Correspondió casi por instinto, lo cual denotaba su necesidad. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, y la aferró hacia él.

-_Lo haré… lo haré…_

_

* * *

_

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Uy tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, lo bueno es que ya queda poca práctica. Así que podré, después de la próxima semana, actualizar más seguido.

Próximo capítulo, contiene lemon. Sí, de ese que me gusta. Sobretodo si es de reconciliación. (suspiro) Ya se los adelante. Jejeje.

**Gracias **a todos por su review's.

akane0arwen5 : ¡Hola niña! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Hubiese querido desearte lo mejor el día lunes, mas no estaba en mi casa. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, nena, de verdad. Y gracias por pasarte por acá, y por los drabbles también. Ojalá te guste el chap. ¡Besitos! PD: Que cumplas muchos más. :D

pilar: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sí niña, Temari sólo fue un extra aquí xD jaja. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Ap, lo otro antes de que se me olvide. Gracias por los otros review's, de verdad. Y sí, mi equipo jugó bien, aunque si no hubiese sido por el entrenador, cambiar los jugadores, hubiéramos ganado a las zorras xD. Jajaja. ¿No eres de ese equipo, o si? Si es así, discúlpame. ¡Nos vemos nena! ¡Besos!

Ilusion-chan : ¡Mare! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por pasarte niña. Te lo agradezco de todo mi viejito corazón. ^^ Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Nos vemos pronto. Te cuidas. ¡Besitos! Gracias también por pasarte por los drabbles.

H.W: Gracias nena. Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír. xD. Son divertidos. Qué bueno te haya gustado el lemmon. Y ojala te guste este chap. Nos vemos, niña. ¡Besotes!

RoLl: ¡Hola! Uy, gracias por tus palabras. Me alimentan el ego xD jaja. Y sí, es malo sentirse así... o sea, creo. No tengo mucha experiencia al respecto xD. Jajaja. ¡Cuidate nena! ¡Besitos!

Eiko Hiwatari: ¿Qué tal, nena? Alegría tremenda saber que te han gustado los dos últimos capítulos, espero que este también. Y no te preocupes, yo creo que somos varias las perver xD jaja. Y claramente, si quiso repetición es porque no es para nada perezoso en ese aspecto, pero ya sabes... Hombres. XD. Cuídate mucho. ¡Nos vemos, y besos! Gracias por pasarte también por los drabbles.

gabriela sinsaya : ¡Hola! Sí, ahora actualizo. Me he retrasado un poco porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero pronto las actualizaciones volverán a ser 2 por semana. Ojala te guste este capítulo. ¡Besitos!

Y **gracias **a todos los que pasen por aquí.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, discúlpenme.¿Si? Hoy he estado algo torpe (como siempre, bueno hoy más de lo usual), por lo que no quise editarlo, quizás hubiera arruinado el capítulo.

Nos vemos. ¡Suerte a todos, y paz!


	13. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

Dedicado: A todas las niñas lindas que aman a Shikamaru, y son pervertidas como yo. ^^ Ustedes saben quienes son xD

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Reconciliación (Capítulo XII)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

La misión fue, sin duda, un éxito.

El plan era simple, ella lo conquistaría con sus técnicas de seducción, lo llevaría a un lugar alejado, y una vez allí, él haría acto de presencia inmovilizando a su víctima para luego matarlo.

Y así lo había hecho ella.

Ino había sido realmente buena en seducir a aquel idiota, no le gustaba, claro está, pero era capaz de reconocer lo bien que ella lograba su cometido.

Además su trabajo en equipo era excelente. Sobretodo luego de sentir el aire menos tenso.

Ella ya no estaba tan triste ni incómoda por estar cerca de él, ni él tampoco al estar cerca de ella, pues ambos son conscientes de que necesitan tiempo para lograr reparar los daños.

La miró de reojo y continuó caminando a su lado. Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a la aldea de las rocas, en dónde podrían descansar un poco.

Desvió su mirada al frente, y luego de unos minutos avanzando en completo silencio, vislumbró la entrada de aquella aldea a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Por fin – la escuchó murmurar.

-Sí.

Luego de ingresar a aquella aldea, ambos se dirigieron a una posada que ambos conocían, pues la mayoría de las veces que andaban por esos lugares, alojaban ahí.

Al llegar a ese lugar, rápidamente pidieron una habitación. El cansancio era mucho, y necesitaban descansar para recuperar energías.

Sin embargo, la situación era diferente ahora. Antes, por lo general compartían la habitación, mas en ese momento preferían estar solos.

-Queda sólo una habitación – Eso no era que quería oír, mas no tenían otra opción.

Miró a Ino, en busca de su aprobación.

-Por mi no hay problema – asintió en silencio y observó a la muchacha que estaba detrás de un mostrador.

Minutos más tarde, ambos caminaban hacia la habitación N° 7 de aquel lugar.

Apenas entraron, Ino inmediatamente se recostó en la cama. Cerró la puerta, miró a la rubia e hizo lo mismo que ella, mas resguardó todo tipo de acercamiento con respecto a su cuerpo. Mantuvo la distancia.

Cerró sus ojos. Por alguna razón sentía los párpados más pesados que de costumbre.

Suspiró profundamente antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Estuvo largos minutos observando al moreno a su lado una vez que se quedó dormido. En más de una ocasión quiso acariciar su rostro, y besarlo, pero no se atrevió. Quizás sería muy descarado de su parte, y él quizá lo tomaría como un gesto de aprovechamiento o algo parecido.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, y decidió tomarse un baño. Era lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento. Sobretodo si tenía un exclusivo baño de aguas termales. Debía disfrutarlo, le haría muy bien a su piel.

Inhaló y exhaló una vez que sumergió su cuerpo desnudo en aquellas aguas calientes que le relajaron casi al instante sus músculos algo tensos.

Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cuerpo en una gran roca a su espalda. Desligó su largo cabello rubio, y dejó que cayeran en cascada por sus hombros.

Era tan relajante estar ahí, que posiblemente sería capaz de hasta quedarse dormida.

Llevó una mano a su cuello que estaba levemente inclinado hacia el lado izquierdo, y lo masajeó. Esa zona estaba algo rígida, por lo que continuó masajeándolo.

Pronto, sintió a alguien entrar al agua. No abrió los ojos, pues sabía que se trataba del moreno.

Pese a que su corazón comenzó a bombear con una rapidez desconocida, debido a que era consciente de que él estaba desnudo, fue capaz de controlar la pesadez de su respiración a causa de las pulsaciones.

-Ino… - fue en ese momento en que abrió sus ojos con cuidado. Sabía que Shikamaru estaba ahí, mas no se imaginó que estaba frente a ella, de hecho casi podía sentir su cuerpo.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, y le acarició su rostro con sus manos ásperas. Fijó su mirada azulada en él, y le correspondió aquella sonrisa inofensiva.

No supo cómo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Nara estaba presionando sus labios con suavidad.

No hubo oposición de su parte, por lo que permitió acceso a su boca. Cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, aferrándolo a su cuerpo desnudo.

Shikamaru aprovechó ese momento para explorar su boca, abrazarla por la cintura, y fundirse con ella una vez más.

Casi se derritió por sentir su sabor, por sentir esos cremosos labios que la volvían loca. Los extrañaba, y mucho.

Aumentó la intensidad de sus labios, acompasándolo al ritmo de su corazón, era idéntico. Sintió su lengua acariciando la suya de manera tan pausada y tortuosa, pero tan exageradamente sensual, que dejó que la dominara.

Él mordió su labio inferior, indoloramente. Increíblemente sexy, tanto, que provocó que su piel se erizara.

Entonces, en ese momento él eliminó todo espacio existente entre ambos cuerpos. La apoyó firmemente en contra de aquella gran roca a su espalda, y la obligó a que enlazara las piernas por sus caderas.

Aún besándolo, y aguantándose el recobro de la respiración, acarició con sus manos la amplia espalda de él, húmeda y suave. Fue ahí cuando reprimió un quejido al sentir que el moreno moldeaba sus caderas con delicadeza, estimulando cada espacio de su piel que comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura.

Sentía miles de burbujeos viajar por sus venas junto con la sangre galopante, que a cada milésima de segundo aumentaba considerablemente.

Fue en ese momento, en que la lujuria estaba dejando de lado su cordura, cuando sintió una gran obstrucción el la garganta. Aún besando al Nara, disminuyó la intensidad de los movimientos de sus labios, hasta que ya no acompañó el beso.

Él se separó de ella, y la miró interrogante. Mas pudo descifrar, por los ojos tristes de Ino, qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y por qué se había detenido.

La causa era lógica, ella se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Pues aquello aún repercutía en ambos.

-Shika… yo… - Ino trató de pronunciar bien las palabras, sin embargo, el poco aliento y las pulsiones desenfrenadas de su corazón, se lo imposibilitaron.

No podía permitir que continuase lo que acababan de comenzar, el agrio sabor de la infidelidad aún yacía fresco por la incertidumbre. Después de todo, aún siendo consciente de que ella no quiso hacerlo, y que quizá fue en contra de su voluntad, no estaba el perdón.

Sabía que él lo estaba considerando, se lo había dicho. No obstante, aún no la había perdonado. Esa era la razón por la cual no quería seguir en sus brazos, pese a que lo anhelaba.

-Ino… - él le susurró haciéndose camino hacia su oído.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo… - sus ojos se humedecieron. Todo el temor que sentía hace instantes, fue desechado de su alma al escuchar aquellas palabras, con fuerte emoción y sentimiento en ellas.

Él la estaba perdonando, la estaba dejando libre de pecado. Estaba eliminando todo el dolor que amargó su existencia.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, y no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que descendieron por su bello rostro.

-Gracias – logró decir, inundándose de felicidad.

No había duda alguna, Shikamaru era un hombre increíblemente excepcional. Y la amaba demasiado, pues de lo contrario jamás la habría perdonado.

-Te amo tanto, Ino – le susurró nuevamente.

Se separó de él, y le hizo frente para mirar sus ojos caoba. En ellos vio la afirmación, la seguridad garantizada. Era cierto, ese momento realmente estaba pasando.

¡Kami! Era tan grande lo que sentía.

Shikamaru limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, con delicadeza y suavidad. Luego, la besó dulcemente.

Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó embriagar por el maravilloso sabor de la boca del Nara que le nublaba cada uno de sus sentidos, llevándola a una estado de sumersión tan hermoso, que no importaba nada más que sólo ellos dos.

Él mordió su labio inferior, e inmediatamente hizo intromisión de su lengua. Para él, aquel momento tan ansiado, se estaba volviendo realidad.

No podía seguir engañándose así mismo. No podía seguir viviendo sin el aire que ella le propiciaba, porque ella era su necesidad absoluta. Y no la quería perder.

Quería entregarle su amor, y lo iba a hacer. Quería que Ino supiera que el grito de su alma que fue rota, se estaba apaciguando poco a poco. Entregarle la pasión que estaba en su interior, borrar el sufrimiento y el vacío de sus sueños, a través de sus caricias, que nada quedara de ese sentimiento desgarrador.

Estaba dispuesto a entregarse, porque los lamentos, y lo malo había quedado atrás, era pasado.

Después de todo, era una necesidad darle sus besos, recibirlos de ella. El tiempo, su vida, estaba en cada beso que le estaba dando.

La sintió gemir en su boca, tan dulce, con tanto amor. Como él quería, como a él le gustaba.

Sus manos posadas en las caderas de ella, comenzaron a aventurarse hacia su cintura, con lentitud, deleitándose por el tacto de aquella piel tersa y humectante que tanto le gustaba. Posteriormente, sus manos alcanzaron ambos pechos de la rubia. Los masajeó sin prisa, pues quería disfrutar de cada segundo, hacerlo eterno para no tener que estar sin ella.

-Shika… - jadeó en su boca entre ahogos. Sonrió con ternura, y comenzó a descender por su cuello blanquecino, mientras que sus manos aún continuaban masajeando sus pechos, ahora con ambos pezones erectos.

Ino cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por cada hormigueo que recorría su piel por el contacto del Nara. Soltó un quejido involuntario cuando sintió la erección de él en contacto con la parte baja de su vientre.

Fue ahí, que comenzó a friccionarse de arriba abajo, para poder sentir la masculinidad en unión directa con su núcleo delirante.

-Shika… - él dejó de lado sus pechos, para hacerse camino con sus manos hacia sus muslos. Mordisqueó su cuello, y fue a besarla.

En aquella batalla entre sus lenguas, le transmitió cada cuota de su amor. Mutuo. Fue incesante sentirlo tan expuesto ante ella, más que otras veces. Y eso era a causa de que en ese momento, ambos estaban descargando cada uno de sus más profundos sentimientos en el otro. Estaban compartiendo, mejor dicho renovando la sinceridad de sus corazones.

Arqueó su espalda cuando los dedos de él la invadieron. Pudo sentir el fuego intensificarse en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Esa quemazón deliciosa le estaba derritiendo las entrañas de manera significativa, extraordinaria.

Cuando él comenzó el bombeo en su interior, el ardor se incrementó de tal manera que vagó por los distintos niveles de consciencia. Cada arremetida con sus dígitos le estaba disolviendo cada una de sus células, provocándole una reacción en cadena que sólo traía consigo quejidos de placer.

Acarició los cabellos del Nara, y profundizó más la ardua lucha entre sus lenguas.

Acalló cada gemido en su boca, junto con cada chispa de lascivia. Su circulación aumentó, el ritmo fue cada vez más abismante y descontrolado. La frecuencia de su corazón no cesaba, sino que aumentaba cada vez más. Estaba perdiéndose en él.

Los dedos del Nara, se adentraron más en su centro, cada vez arremetiéndose más rápidos, a medida que su dedo pulgar dibujaba círculos con la presión precisa sobre su botón de carne sensible.

Cada movimiento, cada contacto la estaba volviendo loca. El roce, las caricias, los besos, todo en conjunto, la estaban desquiciando como nunca antes.

-Shika… - se quejó en su boca cuando se comenzó a propagar una ola de calor dominante desde su interior hacia sus poros, lentamente, pulverizándole la razón. -¡Oh, Kami!

Al sentir aquel sensual quejido en boca, su cuerpo se incendió más de lo que estaba, y si es que eso era posible. Continuó presionando su punto débil, cada vez moviéndolo más rápido. Además, prosiguió pujando sus dedos bañados en néctar, acrecentando los espasmos de ella.

Pudo sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Ino queriendo arrancarse de su pecho, estaba desesperada, al igual que él. Pues su membrecía palpitaba fulminantemente por querer introducirse en ella, por querer saciar no sólo el apetito carnal provocado por la lujuria, sino que también sellar el pasado que una vez se encargó de hacerlo sufrir.

Sintió los tiritones en contra de su cuerpo, cada vez más seguidos. Ella apretó más los muslos en sus caderas, aferrando firmemente sus piernas en él, en cada convulsión sin consentimiento. En un patrón repetitivo, avivado y salvaje.

El éxtasis en su sangre, lo estaba cegando de a poco. Cada vez que sentía los estremecimientos en su contra, ampliaba el deseo de manera impresionante. Tanto, que ya no era capaz de controlar sus actos.

¡Kami! Ino lo desquiciaba, ella era la única capaz de incitar ese efecto en él. La única, la dueña de cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón. La responsable de su vida, porque por ella vivía. Su razón, su lógica, su aire, su abrigo, su luz, su todo.

Era su soplo de vida, su salvación. Por ella no se marchitaba, no se alejaba.

-¡Ahh! – gritó Ino en sus labios, separándose sólo un poco de ellos. Rozándolos con agonía insoportable. –Te amo, Shika… - ella abrió sus ojos.

Sonrió con ternura, y navegó por sus ojos azules hipnotizantes, a medida que seguía bombeando imparable la cavidad de ella. Antes de propiciarle el clímax a la rubia, retiró sus dedos para dar paso a su erección.

Era indescriptible la sensación de unirse con ella, sentirle en él, y él dentro de ella, era sorprendente. Poco a poco se introdujo, reteniéndose de enloquecer y embestirla de inmediato. Quería primero fusionarse de corazón. Luego de carne.

Sus zafiros habían recobrado aquella estela de luz incandescente, que sólo aparecía cuando lo miraba a él. Estaba ahí ahora, de regreso. Para él.

Se quedó paralizado unos momentos, observándola con detenimiento. Pronto, miró su rostro adornado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, mezcladas con el vapor de las aguas en dónde ambos estaban sumergidos, luego miró su nariz, sus labios, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Oh, sí. Definitivamente Ino era la mujer más hermosa que existía, al menos para él. _Preciosa._

-Te amo – besó sus labios, y una vez con acceso a su boca, disfrutó de la ojiazul completamente.

En ese momento, comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella.

Ino mordió la lengua de Shikamaru, logrando que él dejara escapar un suspiro ronco. Sonrió.

Inició un balanceo de caderas, para sentirlo más dentro de ella. ¡Kami! Era exquisito el sentir, ese ardor desesperante que suscitaba cosquilleos en su interior.

Sintió las manos de él, agarrar con fuerza sus caderas, para sincronizar cada una de las arremetidas. La empujó con ímpetu, introduciéndose hondamente en su núcleo.

_-Mierda…_ - lo abrazó, y buscó refugio para sus gemidos en el cuello de él.

La embistió más rápido, con más intensidad, logrando inundar su cuerpo en una quemazón dolorosamente satisfactoria, que la transportaba a más allá de la realidad.

Si creyó que ya no podía sentir más placer, estaba equivocada, pues él en ese momento, pellizcó uno de sus pezones, aumentando más la lascivia en su sistema. Y como si eso fuera poco, dejó aquellas caricias de lado, para descender lentamente por su vientre, y acabar en su punto nervioso.

Sintió el dedo medio de él friccionándose con desespero en aquella zona, incrementando a cada segundo aquella sensación que le carcomía el alma.

Sincronizó las embestidas, con los movimientos en su botón de carne, logrando exasperar lo que creía quedaba de raciocinio. Acompañó con sus caderas las arremetidas, con frenesí excedido. Demandando en cada profundización la necesidad invariante que acababa con su cordura.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, y sólo era capaz de sentir el hormigueo incansable del éxtasis en su piel. En su interior, atormentando cada sistema de su cuerpo.

Sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse instintivamente, pues ni siquiera eran voluntarios. Actuaban en respuesta a cada arremetida, a cada reacción que el ardor delicioso le provocaba.

Lo sintió más dentro de ella, como nunca antes, por lo que, apremió varios gritos en su cuello, y mordió su labio inferior.

Estaba como en el paraíso, completamente abstraída de todo lo terrenal. Sólo los revoloteos en su vientre eran lo que le aseguraban que estaba ahí con vida. Porque Kami sabía, que tanto placer sólo era alcanzado en otro plano. Jamás imaginó sentir algo así, de esa magnitud.

-S-Shika… - sintió sus células temblar, cada vez con más auge. Aquello influenciado a través de las arremetidas, que eran a cada instante más rápidas, potentes, salvajes, y profundas.

-Ino – Shikamaru intensificó cada movimiento, concentrándose sólo en embestirla. Dejó de palpar aquella zona sensible de la rubia, y posó ambas manos sobre las caderas de ella, para proporcionar más aumento con el vaivén de Ino.

Sentía cada vez más sus músculos retraerse, dejándolo sin ya casi fuerzas. Mas ya faltaba poco, era capaz de percibir la llegada del clímax. Estaba próximo, pues cada vez más su piel se erizaba de manera exagerada.

Escuchó varios gritos con su nombre, ahogados en su propio cuello por parte de la ojiazul. Aquello lo impulsó a recaudar energías, y a prolongar el orgasmo que se acumulaba en lujuria por su sangre. Esperando ser liberado.

Apretó con fuerza las caderas de Ino, y continuó su balanceo.

Pronto, sintió la ola de placer avecinarse sigilosa por sus venas. Recorriendo su cuerpo con frenesí. Como sabía que ya quedaba poco, aumentó los movimientos, haciéndolos más duros, más imperantes y dominativos.

Fue testigo exclusivo, y partícipe de las convulsiones del cuerpo de Ino, vibrando a la par del suyo. Junto con el golpe de ambos corazones taquicárdicos.

-¡SHIKA! – gritó Ino. Y seguido, suspiró él. La embistió una última vez, y sintió la despolarización de cada célula, de cada tejido implorar compasión. Su cuerpo se erizó por completo por la reacción en cadena, provocando la propagación adyacente de su piel, que recorrió consigo el camino de sus nervios, estremeciéndolo plenamente.

La culminación, brotó a mil por hora. En efecto, culminó con el derretimiento de sus poros, que pronto comenzaron a sufrir los vestigios de la repolarización de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado de obnubilación pacífica.

Ino sufrió los mismos efectos, magníficos y maravillosos, que impregnaron su interior en miel.

Sentía sus muslos débiles, y temblorosos, por lo que no desligó sus piernas de las caderas de él. Se quedó ahí, fusionada con Shikamaru. Bañándose de amor, porque eso era lo que culminaron, amor. Acompañado de deseo mutuo.

Con su corazón latiendo feroz, y haciendo eco en sus oídos, sintió su alma llorando de felicidad neta. De alegría única.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada, retiró su rostro de aquella acogida que tenía entre el cuello y hombro de él. Se incorporó lentamente, y fijó sus ojos en él, que buscaban su mirada.

Fue en ese preciso momento, en que notó que estaba llorando. Él estaba llorando.

-¿Te hice daño? – le preguntó el moreno. No supo por qué, pero inmediatamente él acarició su rostro, y removió algo de sus mejillas. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ella también lloraba.

Ni siquiera lo había notado. De hecho no fue consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

-No… - susurró haciendo lo mismo que él. Llevó ambas manos al rostro del Nara, y secó con sus pulgares las finas y tibias lágrimas que descendían por los ojos caobas de él.

Aquello, sus lágrimas, se debía a la entrega. La entrega mutua de amor, tan cálida y hermosa, que marcaba un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad de seguir juntos, pese a los obstáculos dolorosos que tuvieron que enfrentar. Una muestra de lo que sentían, una nueva vida. Sin mentiras, sin daños. Sólo con amor por dar, con cariño, con confianza, y sobretodo respeto.

-Te amo… - esbozaron una sonrisa al escuchar la confesión al unísono.

Apoyaron sus frentes, y juntaron la punta de la nariz. Sonrieron, enamorados. Porque lo estaban, desde siempre.

Ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro. Siempre había sido así. La coincidencia de nacer uno después de otro, porque debían, y estaban ligados a estar juntos. Sus cuerpos, encajando perfectamente uno al lado del otro. Como unos rompecabezas, unidos. Eran el complemento del otro, un corazón único. Era su destino, permanecer como uno solo.

-Gracias Shika. – Él sonrió, y junto sus labios con ella.

-Te amo, problemática. – Fue el turno de Ino de sonreír genuinamente.

Todo lo pasado, se fue al olvido.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo les debo una tremenda disculpa. Debí actualizar el viernes, mas esta página no me dejó hacerlo. Cada vez que quería subir la historia, me salía error, lo intenté muchas veces, el viernes y sábado, y no pude hacerlo. Lo siento, de verdad T-T

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario, y también a aquellos que han leído mi fic... Me hacen realmente feliz. Especialmente a:

**tsuki-lilium19, anni fer, akane0arwen5, Eiko Hiwatari, pilar, gabriela sinsaya, mitsuki **(vi el error, apenas tenga tiempo lo modificaré, muchas gracias)

Les confiezo que mi musa está en huelga... No sé que le pasa, es por eso que quedé estancada en los drabbles. No obstante, es sólo en los drabbles, porque tengo el cuerpo de 3 fics (2 Shika/Ino - 1 Neji/Ino/Shika), que espero pronto comenzar a escribir.

Bueno, no los aburro más. Cuídense mucho y besos.

PD: Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demás, ya saben como hacerlo. ¡Adiós!


	14. La Verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Siento el retraso… T-T

Advertencias: Ninguna.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

La Verdad (Capítulo XIII)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Él le sonrió mansamente una vez que llegaron a la entrada del departamento del moreno.

Shikamaru, le había pedido que volviera con ella. Que iniciaran todo nuevamente y que fuera cuanto antes. Porque, lo único que quería era estar con su problemática.

Y bueno, Ino al escuchar sus palabras tan sinceras aceptó. Por lo que nuevamente convivirían, juntos.

Era más de media noche y hace no más de unos minutos habían llegado a la aldea, luego de aquella misión que había resultado un éxito, y de paso una oportunidad de reconciliación y eliminación de errores pasados. Por tanto, alojaría con él. Como debía ser. La convivencia, el retorno, comenzaba desde ya.

-Pasa – le dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para que ingresara. Asintió en silencio, y así lo hizo.

Una vez ambos dentro, se dirigieron a la habitación en dónde pasarían la noche. Él la tomó de la mano durante el recorrido, hasta que llegaron a sus aposentos.

Shikamaru dejo su bolso en el piso de la habitación y lo mismo hizo ella. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Ino, principalmente observando la habitación en donde tantos momentos gratos compartió junto a él. Y Shikamaru, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Indudablemente, aquel lugar sin la presencia de la rubia, era un vacío tremendo. Sólo soledad absoluta.

-Es bueno estar aquí… - él la miró de soslayo y asintió con una gentil sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. – Iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por los labios del Nara sobre los suyos.

No le negó el gesto, por ende, correspondió aumentando la intensidad. Había algo en él que no podía dejar de lado. Era un magnetismo especial que le nublaba la razón, era hermoso, porque de alguna manera la hacía sentirse única.

Él le tironeó el labio inferior suavemente, provocando que jadeara pesado en su boca. Fue en ese momento en que la aferró a su cuerpo y la llevo directo a la cama.

Se perdió en caricias, besos, roces, gemidos y gritos que replicó durante toda la noche.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos. Pese a haber dormido de maravillas, sentía su cuerpo cansadísimo. ¿Y cómo, no? Si con la agitada noche que había tenido, no era para menos.

Se giró para encontrar al moreno, mas él no estaba del otro lado de la cama.

Frunció sus labios y se incorporó, sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

¡Cielos!, sus piernas sí que dolían.

Suspiró y desvió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, cuando escuchó a alguien ingresar. Sonrió al verlo entrar con su típica expresión de aburrimiento que le encantaba.

-¿Cómo estás, problemática? – amplió más su sonrisa, porque Kami sabe que si estaba bien, independiente de los dolores en sus extremidades. Se sentía como nunca antes.

-Bien – él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, justo en el borde la cama.

-¿Seguro? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien – en ese instante, él depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. –Iré a dejar el informe de la misión. – Le informó susurrando en su boca.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Shikamaru le dio otro beso más.

-No, necesitas descansar – le dijo besándole ahora, la mejilla. –No estoy muy seguro de que puedas caminar.

Su rostro se sonrojó en extremo. Era cierto, ella misma dudaba si es que podía realizar algún tipo de actividad, entre ellas caminar.

Sus piernas estaban débiles, y como una gelatina. Lo que confirmaban con claridad que no podía ni siquiera hacer eso, al menos no en ese momento. Quizá con un buen desayuno, pudiese recuperar las energías perdidas por tal ejercicio practicado durante la noche.

-Tienes razón.

-No demoraré mucho.

-¿Quieres que te espere para el desayuno? – él asintió en silencio acariciándole la punta de su nariz, con la propia de él.

-Está bien, problemática – rió por aquel calificativo que proveniente de él le parecía adorable.

-Te amo, Shikamaru.

-Yo también.

Si había algo que le encantaba, eso era escuchar directamente de él, a través de aquella voz ronca y varonil, sentimientos honestos y fidedignos. Y esas palabras solo recalcaban lo mucho que ella también lo amaba, sentirlo mutuo era lo mejor.

Sin más, él besó su frente, luego su mejilla, después sus labios. Y nuevamente su frente antes de levantarse e ir donde la Hokage que posiblemente ya debería estarse preguntado por qué diablos nadie llegaba con noticias acerca de la misión.

-Nos vemos, Ino – le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Cuídate, Shika!

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

La verdad era que él también estaba agotado. Quizás no como Ino, pero agotado de todas formas. Después de todo, él seguía siendo era un perezoso y flojo innato. Era su esencia.

Caminó apesumbrado bajo el fuerte sol mañanero que en contacto con su piel morena, provocó que unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor descendieran desde sus sienes, hasta su mentón.

La removió con su mano, y apuró el paso. Así como iba, terminaría hecho un hombre asado.

No demoró mucho en llegar a la torre Hokage. Conociendo bien el lugar de antemano, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de la quinta para la entrega del informe. Saludó de vez en cuando a uno que otro shinobi que pasaron por su lado, con un simple "Hn".

Muy comunicativo…

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Tsunade, decidió golpear, pero antes de hacerlo, se percató de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Y por las voces que escuchó provenientes de aquel lugar, no le quedó de otra más que esperar.

Iba a voltearse para poder ir a apoyar su espalda cerca del marco de una ventana de esos amplios pasillos, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Ino desistió de esa idea.

Él, nunca fue un hombre curioso. De hecho siempre le daba igual todo, bueno casi todo, sin embargo todo lo que estaba relacionado con su rubia problemática le causaba cierto interés. Obviamente porque se preocupaba y quería saber qué pasaba con ella, en absolutamente todo.

Así que, con la curiosidad golpeando su pecho, acercó su oído hacia el pequeño espacio que dejaba oír la conversación que se mantenía ahí adentro.

Pudo identificar las voces perfectamente, una sin duda era de la Hokage, mientras que la otra voz femenina pertenecía a la médico de cabello rosa.

Se concentró lo más posible para no ser visto, ni ser descubierto por ellas, por lo que inhibió su chakra. Después de todo, lo último que quería era ser capturado por la rubia voluptuosa y la pelirrosada que acabarían con él. Oh, sí, las mujeres enojadas pueden ser extremadamente peligrosas.

Nuevamente escuchó el nombre de Ino, no obstante el nombre que oyó a continuación lo dejó helado. Sin duda, había tratado por todos los medios posibles borrar de su mente el nombre de ese idiota, mas no había dado resultado. Había creído que lo había logrado con éxito, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así.

¡Kami! Cómo odiaba a ese idiota.

Prestó más atención, pues si bien la pelirrosa había nombrado a ellos dos, se debía a que algo sabía, o al menos de algo relacionado entre ellos. Cualquiera de las dos.

Pronto, su corazón comenzó a bombear con mucha fuerza, de un momento a otro mientras oía las palabras de Sakura.

Su respiración se volvió más espesa y fue consciente de que en ese mismo instante, el recorrido de su circulación, iba cargado de gotas de ira que pasaban irregular por sus venas.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se volteó rápidamente para enfrentar la verdad. Lo que quiso pasar por inadvertido, mas al descubrir lo que realmente había pasado, lo obligaron a ir aclarar las cosas con ese idiota.

Sí, él iba a pagar todo lo que hizo y le importaba un reverendo lo que pasara con él. Se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir… y de matarlo, porque en ese momento el objetivo palpitante en su cordura era esa palabra. Liquidarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Te mataré… - murmuró apretando sus dientes con fuerza y caminando con una determinación jamás vista en alguien como él.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Minutos antes…

-Eso de acuerdo a lo que Ino me dijo. El éxtasis fue obtenido de ese lugar y por él.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero necesito pruebas, y pruebas tangibles Sakura. No puedo condenarlo sin tener absolutamente nada que lo acuse. Nada asegura que haya utilizado esa droga para otra cosa.

-¿Y para qué más lo iba a usar? Además está prohibido el portar ese tipo de sustancias. – Espero alguna respuesta de la voluptuosa, mas ninguna llegó. Por tanto, continuó. -Haré que él confiese.

-¿Y cómo? ¿Lo obligarás a que te diga que él efectivamente drogó a Ino para tener sexo con ella? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Sin duda, necesitaba pruebas físicas, y necesarias para poder hacer algo al respecto. No vacilaba acerca de lo que decía Sakura, sabía que era cierto, porque en más de una ocasión había oído a un par de chicas de la aldea que habían pasado la noche con algunos shinobi sin ser conscientes de hacerlo. Sabía acerca de eso, pero no le había sucedido a una kunoichi y eso desde cierta perspectiva era más grave, porque significaba que estaban traicionando a sus propios compañeros. No era que perjudicar a las aldeanas no fuera importante también, sino que ellas nunca hicieron algo más, jamás recibió una queja directamente.

No obstante, en esta ocasión, estaba recibiendo una queja de directa fuente. Con investigaciones de por medio, realizadas por la médico de cabello rosa. Pero aún así, no podía inculpar a Aoba así como así. No era justo. Tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda antes de actuar.

Sakura suspiró y asintió. ¡Kami! Todo había resultado más difícil de lo que había creído en un principio y ahora todo se estaba complicando. Sí, necesitabas más pruebas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – Miró directamente a la quinta - ¿Hablo con Ino?

-Puedes hacerlo, pero no quiero que actúen sin mi consentimiento o que apresuren las cosas.

Sí, Tsunade tenía razón.

-Está bien… ¿Y qué pasará con Yamashiro?

-Lo estaré observando.

-Pero eso no es suficiente – bufó ya harta de la situación.

-No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento.

-¿Se podría utilizar ese jutsu de los Anbu (1) o el jutsu de Ino?

-Sakura, no puedo invadir la mente de él a través de un jutsu sin su aprobación. ¿Qué pasaría si él no está mintiendo?

-Lo está. Estoy segura… ¡Se trata de Ino!

La Hokage suspiró y apoyó ambos codos sobre su escritorio amontonado de papeles.

-¡Y también de uno de mis jounin!

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! – Sí, estaba exasperada. Porque ella también era mujer, y estimarse en la situación que vivió su amiga rubia, le provocaba que su sangre hirviera.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo acusarlo de abuso si no tengo pruebas! ¿Quieres que vaya dónde Aoba y le diga "¿Abusaste de Ino con éxtasis, no es así?"? ¡No! No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Maldita sea! – bufó golpeando el piso con su pie fuertemente, pero no provocando ningún daño, menos mal. -¡Haz algo!

-¡Mierda, Sakura! – en ese momento, oyeron una ligera brisa que golpeó la puerta que estaba semi abierta. - ¿La dejaste abierta…?

-Sí… - tragó duro. -¿Crees que alguien haya escuchado?

-Si fue alguien ya sabremos.

-Espero que no haya sido Shikamaru… - susurró.

-Espera… ¿Shikamaru? – la pelirrosa asintió. -¡Oh, mierda! Él vendría ésta mañana a dejar el informe.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras. Se levantó de su silla y se asomó por el gran ventanal a su espalda, aquello no fue suficiente por lo que salió.

-¡Demonios!

Sakura hizo lo mismo que ella, y ahí abajo vio saliendo velozmente y con un aura asesino al Nara.

Había metido la pata.

-Él irá… - no pudo continuar.

-Sí. – Tsunade confirmó sus palabras, Shikamaru claramente iba a matar con sus propias manos a Aoba. Porque cualquiera de las partes que haya escuchado, eran suficientes como para creerlas en serio. -¡SHIZUNE! – gritó con toda la capacidad residual que quedaron en sus pulmones.

Sakura tapó sus oídos con ambas manos. Esa mujer sí que sabía gritar, y más que ella.

En ese momento apareció la morena, algo agitada por aquel brutal llamado.

-¿Hokage-sama?

-Llama inmediatamente a una unidad Anbu. Que sigan a Shikamaru. ¡Rápido!

-Hai.

-Y tú Sakura, ve a vigilar también. ¡AHORA!

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Lo iba a matar, y nadie iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, mejor dicho él no iba a dejar que nadie interfiriera. Ese imbécil merecía morir por provocar tal daño.

¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo es que alguien es capaz de cometer tal bajeza? ¡Maldición!

Y lo que era peor de todo, era que Ino posiblemente no sabía nada al respecto. Ella fue abusada, prácticamente obligada a hacer tal locura. ¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que ella lo hizo a propósito? Kami… Dudó de ella, y eso no podía tolerarlo, pues se supone que él confiaba en Ino, pero no. Tenía que culparla de absolutamente todo. Ella fue una victima… ¿Cómo no pudo verlo?

Se culpaba a si mismo por su idiotez. Él debió confiar ciegamente en la rubia, desde un principio, sin embargo no lo hizo.

¡Mierda! Se suponía que él cuidaría de ella, la protegería de que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, mas no fue así. Lo peor de todo, es que no le creyó palabra alguna.

Era inconcebible su estupidez… y se arrepentía de no haber sido un apoyo para ella. ¿Por qué no vio la posibilidad de que Yamashiro haya sido el exclusivo culpable de todo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Se arrepentía y mucho. Y es por eso, que para de alguna manera pudiera compensar su error, cobraría o mejor dicho encararía al culpable. Al idiota que premeditó todo, lo cuál era aún peor.

¿Cómo podían existir hombres con tal calibre de valores? ¿Dónde estaba el respeto? ¿Dónde…?

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, para tratar de calmar la ira que recorría con furor por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que el coraje no cesaría hasta que hiciera pagar al idiota por lo que había hecho. Y no le importaba, le daba igual las repercusiones que ello conllevara. No podía seguir permitiendo que Aoba se saliera con la suya, no… No señor.

Rápidamente, llegó a la academia ninja. Sabía que él estaría ahí y si no estaba en ese lugar, lo iría a buscar aunque fuera al fin del mundo.

Pasó a llevar a varias personas mientras caminaba velozmente por los pasillos de aquel lugar, fue en ese momento, en que vio a Raido.

No supo por qué, pero apenas vio a ese sujeto, lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo empujó en contra de una pared.

-¿Dónde está Yamashiro? – su tono de voz fue tan imperante, que el jounin se sorprendió más por eso, que por como lo tenía. -¿Dónde diablos está?

Aquel sujeto respiró con dificultad antes de contestarle. Observó su expresión, y escuchó atento cada palabra que le dijo.

Lo soltó con cierta brusquedad, y se retiró de ahí. Al menos ya sabía el paradero del imbécil.

-_Maldito desgraciado… _

_

* * *

_.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, les debo una disculpa, mas mi tiempo ha estado muy escaso últimamente, sobretodo para escribir. Así que he podido avanzar súper poco. Tengo 2 capítulos más listos, aún estoy lidiando con el chap final. Mi musa realmente está en huelga... T-T No sé qué hacer...

Les pido paciencia, por favor. De igual forma actualizaré todas las semanas, de eso no hay duda. Pues aún tengo algunos capítulos. Y espero poder pronto recuperar mi inspiración.

(1): Me refiero a ese jutsu que usan los Anbu para robar información, creo que se llama shinto me no jutsu, o algo así xD.

El próximo capítulo es el enfrentamiento entre Shikamaru y Aoba, lo tengo listo, pero aún no me convence. Yo no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, soy realmente torpe al respecto... Lo siento.

Bueno, gracias a todos los que pasaron por aquí. Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad. Me dan mucho ánimo.

**Nara_Seba, anni fer, Ilusion-chan, tsuki-lilium19, pilar, RoLl**. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Nos vemos pronto. Cuídense mucho.

PD: Respecto a cuánto le queda al fic... son cerca de 4 capítulos más, 5 máximo. ¡Besitos!


	15. Culpabilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _– Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Culpabilidad (Capítulo XIV)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas lo tuvo frente a él, le dio un certero golpe en el estómago. Fue tan rápido su actuar, que ni siquiera le dio la posibilidad al idiota para que reaccionara y lograra defenderse, de hecho, ese mal nacido ni siquiera lo había visto venir, fue cosa de segundos.

La verdad era que ya no podía seguir reteniéndose más.

-¡Abusaste de ella! ¡Maldito desgraciado! – le gritó ávidamente. Lo golpeó una vez más en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración.

Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para el idiota, que sonriendo con sarcasmo, logró estabilizarse y darle una patada en su muslo derecho, que si no hubiese sido por un ágil movimiento, hubiera tenido repercusiones peores.

Se hizo a un lado, para evitar más golpes y poder defenderse, - al parecer ese tipo no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente - sin embargo eran tan veloces los movimientos de Yamashiro, que casi ya no podía protegerse del taijutsu que utilizaba el jounin en contra de él.

Sintió un golpe entre sus costillas, provocando que restos de sangre salieran despedidos por su boca, dejándole un sabor metálico en las papilas. Se alejó de él, saltando hacia atrás, manteniendo postura de defensa en caso de un nuevo ataque.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo sin pudor. –Pagarás por todo – lo amenazó.

Escupió sangre acumulada de su boca, y hábilmente corrió para golpearlo. Posiblemente haciendo uso de sus jutsus sería una manera más fácil de deshacerse de él, mas quería y necesitaba hacerlo con sus propias manos, sentir que se lastimaba para que de alguna manera la agonía que estaba atrapada en su pecho se desvaneciera.

Le golpeó el mentón, haciéndolo retroceder y tambalear por unos instantes, no dejó que se recuperara, por lo que le propició otro golpe más. Puñetazos y más puñetazos.

Pronto, y sin saber cómo, un golpe en su rostro casi lo hizo desorientarse, pero no se dejó vencer. Recobrándose enseguida – con fuerzas de quizás donde - volvió a atacar al idiota, esta vez le dio un puñetazo en el mismo lugar en dónde hace pocos segundos había recibido él un golpe, no obstante el azabache quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Antes de que se pudiera incorporar Aoba, le propició una patada en sus costillas, con tal fuerza que fue capaz de sentir que su pie lastimó o mejor dicho fracturó algunos huesos costales. El sonido llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de un quejido.

-¡Ahh! – gritó el idiota de dolor, tendido en el suelo, mas no le importó, por lo que continuó golpeándolo, alternando de vez en cuando puñetazos y patadas. En ningún momento dejó que él se defendiera, por tanto a cada segundo provocaba más daño, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Cada golpe, cada patada que daba lo hacían de alguna manera liberar todo el enfurecimiento que sentía, se iba evaporando de a poco, no obstante, no por eso iba a dejar de golpearlo.

Fue un momento en que bajó la guardia, o quizás estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente cuando una gran cantidad de cuervos comenzaron a rodearlo y a picotearlo por todo el cuerpo.

Sí, Yamashiro había utilizado su jutsu en él. ¡Mierda! Estaba tan caliente respecto a la lucha, que nunca pensó en alguna estrategia o algo. Y en ese momento poco tenía que pensar, pues cada picotón que recibía de aquellas aves aumentaban más su ira, bloqueándole el raciocinio, no dejándole chances a su mente para crear algún método de evasión.

Trató de quitarse aquellos cuervos, pero fue casi imposible. ¡Maldita sea! Si no hacía algo al respecto en ese momento, sería él el liquidado. Y él idiota se saldría con la suya…

No, no podía permitir eso.

En ese instante de desesperación, sintió que todas las aves dejaban su cuerpo. No supo que sucedió, hasta que alzó la mirada y observó que Aoba estaba siendo inmovilizado por la sombra de su padre. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Antes de procesar toda la información, volvió a atacar al idiota. Aprovecharía la situación, si su padre lo tenía inmovilizado, podría fácilmente acabar con él. Mas todo se vio interrumpido, cuando una gran mano lo rodeó por la cintura, impidiéndole avanzar.

Giró a su cabeza a la derecha y vio a Chouza junto con Inochi. ¿Qué mierda hacían todos ahí?

-¡Cálmate Shikamaru! – escuchó a su padre decir en tono pasivo, pero lo suficientemente dominante como para ser consciente de que le hablaba en serio, era casi una advertencia.

Desvió su mirada a su progenitor, claramente irritado.

-¿Qué me calme? – gritó tratando inútilmente de librarse del agarre del Akimichi. -¿Cómo mierda lo voy a hacer si este imbécil es el culpable de todo?

Pocos sabían a que se refería él con sus palabras. Sólo el trío original Ino-Shika-Cho. Los demás, quizá sospecharían algo.

Aunque sus padres no debían saber absolutamente nada acerca de lo que había hecho Yamashiro. No tenían cómo saberlo, si él se acababa de enterar de la situación.

-¡Suéltame Chouza! – el padre de Chouji no lo hizo y no lo haría tampoco.

-Hasta que te calmes, Shikamaru – oyó al padre de Ino decir lo último.

Exasperado, e ignorando las palabras de ellos, comenzó a tratar de golpear la gigante mano que lo envolvía, pero nuevamente fue imposible hacerlo.

Fijó su mirada en Aoba, que aún estando bajo el jutsu de posesión de sombras, actuaba como haciéndose la víctima, cosa que él no creía ni por si acaso.

-¿No ven que ese idiota es el culpable de todo? – nadie respondió, todos se quedaron en silencio, que era interrumpido por los murmullos de los demás shinobis que estaban siendo espectadores de la pelea.

-Shikamaru deja eso de una buena vez, ya pasó. – Le dedicó a su padre una mirada asesina. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Fue ahí, en una milésima de segundos que una idea resonó en su mente. Si quería ser liberado, debía provocar algo que desviara la atención de sus padres. Y la idea que lo iluminó fue genial.

Había alguien más que reaccionaría cómo él por el daño que Aoba le había hecho a Ino y ese alguien se trataba de Yamanaka Inochi.

-¡No! ¡Él abusó de ella, maldita sea! ¡Él la drogó!– y en menos de lo esperado, la fuerte mano que lo tenía rodeado, lo dejó en liberación, puesto que el Yamanaka enfurecido a más no poder, estaba golpeando a Yamashiro.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste qué a mi princesa?! ¡Poco hombre! – el rubio comenzó a golpear fuertemente al pelinegro. -¡TE MATARÉ!

Como si todo fuera interrupciones, el padre de Ino fue sujetado por ambos brazos por Chouza, que intentaba controlarlo sin resultados.

Su padre había liberado al idiota del jutsu cuando vio a Inochi lanzándose sobre Aoba. Todos dispersados y no obteniendo su atención, se acercó al jounin para de una buena vez liquidarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerle algún daño, estaba él siendo poseído por el jutsu de sombra, obviamente porque su padre lo tenía bajo ese ninjutsu.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó siendo contenido por su padre, mientras que Inochi era contenido por el Akimichi. ¿Acaso no iba a poder matar al idiota?

¡Maldición! Todos defendían a ese hijo de puta.

-Contrólate. No lograrás nada matándolo, ni haciéndole daño. La herida ya está hecha y no puedes tomar venganza por tus manos.

-¡No tienes idea de venganza!

Y si las cosas fueran peor, en ese momento llegó una unidad Anbu a poner fin al asunto.

-Esto se termina aquí – oyó a un Anbu decir eso, que se acercaba al cuerpo lesionado de Aoba.

-Esto no se termina acá, se terminará cuando lo mate. ¡SUELTAME! – quizás fue por el impulso de la adrenalina en su circulación combinado con el coraje, que en ese instante logró inhibir el jutsu de su padre. Rápidamente, esquivando a los Anbu y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, golpeó a Aoba en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Fue tan fuerte el golpe, que la sangre eyectada por la boca de él ensució su ropa.

El cuerpo de Yamashiro cayó sin reflejos contra el suelo del patio de la academia ninja.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo varios Anbu lo rodearon. Ya no le importaba nada más, ese idiota había obtenido su merecido. Lo que pasara con él desde en ese momento en adelante, le daba absolutamente lo mismo.

-Déjenlo – escuchó la voz de Sakura. La miró de soslayo, estaba tratando de pasar entre los ninja que los tenían rodeado. –Son órdenes de la Hokage.

Poco a poco, los shinobis se fueron dispersando. Uno de ellos tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Aoba, recargándolo en su hombro y llevándolo al hospital, posiblemente...

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Si creyó que se sentiría más tranquilo, estaba completamente equivocado, mas… al menos se sentía más liviano.

-Shikamaru – abrió sus ojos y volteó a hacerle frente a la ninja de cabello rosa. –Lo siento yo… Ino…

-Está bien, yo hablaré con ella. – La médico asintió en silencio. –Gracias… - y caminó pasando al lado de Sakura, yéndose se aquel lugar.

No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando su padre se interpuso en su camino.

-Shikamaru.

-No quiero hablar ahora, quiero estar con Ino.

-Deberás informar a Tsunade por todo este lío.

-Lo haré más tarde, quiero estar con Ino. – volvió a repetir desviando su mirada a Inochi que discutía con Chouza, más bien el Yamanaka se culpaba de todo.

Era ilógico, pues el idiota de Yamashiro era el culpable de absolutamente todo. Ino, Inochi y él… habían sido víctimas.

-Podrías recibir un castigo, la inhabilitación de ejercer como ninja por lo que has hecho.

-No me importa, lo volvería a hacer. – Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shikaku. –Lo que él hizo con ella… no tiene perdón.

-Lo sé, pero-

-No, nada más. Necesito a Ino – dando por terminada la conversación, se hizo a un lado y caminó. Realmente necesitaba estar junto a la rubia. En ese momento, más que nunca.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Shikamaru ya se había demorado mucho. Demasiado, ya era más de mediodía, y se suponía desayunarían juntos. Pero al parecer él lo había olvidado, o Tsunade le había pedido algo.

Resopló su flequillo dorado y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Sí, aún dolían sus piernas.

Respiró profundamente, e iba a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Casi por instinto se levantó del sofá, pues sabía que se trataba del moreno. Caminó hacia la entrada y lo vio ingresar, cabizbajo, con semblante triste y bastante golpeado, incluso con rastros de sangre en sus ropas.

Su corazón latió con rapidez al no saber porqué Shikamaru estaba en ese estado. Se acercó a él, preocupada.

-Shika… ¿Qué pasó? – él no levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos. -¿Shika…? – en ese momento él la abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo algo. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero su actuar ya decía algo que desconocía.

Correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento Ino, lo siento tanto… - no sabía de qué hablaba, no tenía la menor idea. Se separó de él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿De qué hablas? – cuando fijó sus orbes celestes en sus iris canela, el destello de tristeza que reflejaba, fue suficiente como para que algo sospechara.

-Debí creer en ti. – Intrépidas lágrimas surcaron los ojos caoba de él y los suyos también. Ya sabía de qué hablaba el Nara. –Escuché a Sakura… ese idiota…

-Ya no importa Shika… - lo abrazó fuertemente. –No importa. – Se daba por enterada, que todos los golpes que adornaban el rostro del moreno y de posiblemente su cuerpo, eran a causa de un enfrentamiento con Yamashiro.

-No fue tu culpa… yo no creí en ti… él te drogó, yo… - se volvió a separar de él cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Lo observó unos momentos en silencio antes de coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con él.

Lo condujo hacia a la habitación, y una vez allí lo obligó a que se sentara, mientras ella permanecía de pie.

No pronunció ninguna palabra, porque nada podía decir. La obstrucción horrorosa en la garganta la asfixiaba. Al menos en ese momento, era realmente difícil aceptar la verdad, de la cual ya sabía algo…

Manteniendo el contacto visual con él, despojó las ropas del moreno lentamente. Primero era lo primero, sanar sus heridas. Luego vendrían las conversaciones pendientes.

-Ino…

-Shhh… - lo silenció posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Continuó desnudándolo.

Cuando él estuvo con el torso desnudo, juntó chakra en sus manos y las apoyó en su pecho golpeado. Luego hizo lo mismo en su rostro bañado en lágrimas. En sus labios partidos, adornados con gotitas de sangre… hasta que ya no quedó rastro de heridas.

-¿Estás bien, Shika? – él negó con la cabeza. En ese instante, el moreno la abrazó, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen de ella.

Si había algo que no toleraba, eso era ver a Shikamaru llorando, lo que empeoraba cuando era a causa de ella. Era doloroso.

-No es tu culpa Shikamaru… - acarició los cabellos de él. –Ese poco hombre… él… - por alguna razón, no podía articular correctamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y era evidente, pues aún no podía digerir que la causa de su infidelidad haya sido por tal razón.

-Lo siento, Ino…

-Shikamaru – logró que él la soltara pese a la resistencia que interponía al separarse. –Shikamaru, mírame – él alzó la mirada, obedeciendo a sus palabras. –No es tu culpa.

-Debí confiar…

-No Shika, tu… - suspirando, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él. –Tu no eres el culpable de nada – susurró, acto seguido, lo besó nuevamente.

-Ino…

-Está bien, ese imbécil ya tuvo su merecido ¿No? – le preguntó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, rozando sus labios.

-Gracias – dijo abrazándolo y depositando un beso en su frente.

Sin duda, y pese a toda la situación, sabía que él había reaccionado de esa manera porque la protegía y se sentía frustrado.

Era consciente de que él la apreciaba de sobremanera, que la amaba y por esas razones sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, siempre había sido así. Por tanto, el que haya pasado todos esos momentos desastrosos los atribuía a su responsabilidad, quizá porque fracasó en el darle protección.

Mas no era culpa de él, ni de ella. Era algo que había sucedido sin que ambos supieran la verdadera razón, algo que repercutió inevitablemente en ellos, tal vez se trataba de algún obstáculo por el cual atravesar.

Lo cual, en consecuencia y a pesar de todo lo malo, los había unido más de lo que jamás pensaron.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, no como yo (Con tremenda resaca xD) Jajaja.

Ojala les guste el chap, la verdad es que no me convenció del todo. Y eso porque jamás me convencerán las escenas de acción, simplemente, y soy honesta reconociéndolo, apesto en ese ámbito.

Bueno, siento el retraso niñas (o). De verdad, me encantaría poder actualizar 2 veces por semana, mas tengo tantas cosas que hacer, y entre ellas editar los capítulos que siguen y demás.

A todo esto, el capítulo que sigue es completamente inesperado. A que no adivinan qué es ¿? Jojo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen tremendamente feliz. T-T

**Luniitha, Mizza27, Eiko Hiwatari, mitsuki, Kotorii-Chan, Ilusion-chan, pilar.** ¡Gracias de todo corazón!

Nos vemos pronto. Y ojala les guste este chap.

Ya saben, reclamos, disconformidad, sugerencias, amenazas, etc, pueden hacerlo haciendo click ahí abajito. ^^

**¡Besos y Adiós!**

PD: Pilar, muchas gracias. Y felices fiestas a ti también. Anoche a las 24 en punto grité un viva Chile con chicha en mano, seguidito de un Ohi-Ohi, y de unos buenos zapateos. xD Espero que tu también lo hagas. ¡Pásalo bien!

Felices fiestas a todos los chilenos.


	16. Inolvidable Entre Guerras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Capítulo extenso.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Inolvidable Entre Guerras (Capítulo XV)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

-Quedas removido de tu cargo hasta nuevo aviso.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, no esbozó ninguna expresión de descontento en su rostro. Porque de cierta manera era algo que esperaba. Sabía que su actuar traería consecuencias, y entre ellas quedar inhabilitado como ninja por un tiempo. Aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, pues su participación como shinobi en la aldea era indispensable.

Suspiró con resignación y asintió en silencio.

-Espero no se vuelva a repetir. – Le advirtió Tsunade entrecerrando los ojos. Más bien parecía una amenaza. Simplemente la obvió.

-Tsk… está bien – espetó con voz monótona.

Claro que no estaba conforme, eso porque el idiota de Aoba merecía una paliza. Era lógico que tendría intenciones de matarlo por lo que había hecho, sin embargo para su fortuna, el imbécil también había sido removido temporalmente en el ejercicio como ninja.

Lo cual de cierta manera le acomodaba. Yamashiro estaba en el hospital internado y probablemente pasaría un largo tiempo ahí, recuperándose. Y luego de eso, se tendría que alejar de la aldea, puesto que por órdenes de la quinta, el azabache -luego de que Inochi utilizara su jutsu en él y confirmara que todo era cierto - sería transferido a la aldea del hierro como mediador entre ambas naciones. Lo que en efecto, era bueno para él. No lo vería más.

Al menos, viéndolo desde una perspectiva positiva su castigo había sido menor.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó luego del extenso silencio que se produjo en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Eso es todo, por ahora… - replicó la rubia – Te puedes ir.

Asintió en un murmullo y salió rápidamente de ahí. Ya había tenido suficiente con el inmenso sermón acerca de los protocolos y comportamientos entre los ninja de la aldea, además del regaño cortesía de Tsunade por su actuar.

..........

Luego de visitar a Ino – que estaba en la florería –, hablar con ella, contarle la represalia impuesta por la rubia voluptuosa, compartir unos besos apasionados y demás, se fue al campo de entrenamiento para descansar.

Se recostó en el césped y contempló las nubes.

Ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, eso básicamente porque no se sentía tranquilo. No después de que pasara aquella situación tan indeseada. Sin embargo en ese momento, sentía que todo estaba más pacífico. Estaba bien con Ino, ambos estaban juntos – como era en un comienzo – y ya nada perturbaba su psique.

Bueno, casi nada. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de sentir que todo estaba estupendo, algo faltaba. Algo que tenía planeado hacer, pero por irrupciones del destino no había podido concretar.

Todo aquello de alguna manera efectiva había afianzado más el lazo de la relación que mantenía con la rubia. Se había reforzado su relación, estaba más estable. Y es por eso mismo que ese momento se sentía con más seguridad que nunca. La solidez era notablemente mejor, lo que lo había llevado a considerar una vez más, la posibilidad de estar junto a ella para siempre.

Él había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, y aún lo sentía así. Incluso con más fortaleza. En consecuencia, estaba seguro que ya era tiempo de fortificar ese vínculo.

Ya era tiempo, tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo. Le propondría matrimonio a Ino. Ya nada podía interferir, absolutamente nada.

El problema era cómo hacerlo, si bien era cierto, esa vez en que le iba a pedir que fuera su mujer tenía planeado hacerlo de una manera más romántica e íntima, sentía que en ese momento debía ser de otra manera.

Quizás se debía a que deseaba que todo el mundo supiera lo que en verdad sentía él por ella. No era su naturaleza hacerlo de esa manera, de hecho antes jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, puesto que él no era alguien que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos alguien tan "romántico", para él todo eso implicaba demasiado esfuerzo, y sería muy problemático, mas todo había cambiado, haciéndole ver que en realidad amaba a Ino como a nadie, de tal manera que la rubia se había transformado en su necesidad absoluta y estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso hacer el ridículo como él creía.

Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

A pesar de ser un genio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía planear algo sorpresivo? ¿Algo inolvidable?

Esa era su idea, pero no sabía cómo demonios realizarlo.

-Qué problemático… - murmuró pensando en diversos escenarios posibles. No obstante ninguno lo convenció.

Realmente era difícil pensar en algo que agradara a Ino, y a su vez transformarlo en algo memorable.

Suspiró.

Una brisa fresca se coló por sus fosas nasales, provocando al instante que inspirara.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, llevó una mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo una pequeña caja de color azul.

Abrió sus ojos, se sentó perezosamente y miró el objeto que contenía la sortija de compromiso.

Levantó la tapa de la caja azul, vislumbrando de inmediato el hermoso anillo, muestra de amor irrefutable. Adornado con un zafiro en el centro, rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

Suspiró y cerró la tapa la caja.

No sabía cómo demonios hacerlo. Estaba bloqueado totalmente, aunque no era novedad, él jamás se caracterizó por ser un hombre original en asuntos relacionados con el amor.

-¿Cómo lo hago? – susurró al viento, sintiéndose por un momento desesperanzado por no conseguir ninguna idea lo suficientemente buena y original.

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la aldea. Al instante se levantó y corrió hacia aquel lugar, apresurando el paso cuando observó una gigantesca nube de polvo.

Algo no muy bueno había sucedido.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Apenas escuchó aquel ruido, acompañado de un fuerte temblor y un remolino de viento, rápidamente salió de la florería. Pudo ser testigo de que la gente alarmada ingresaba a sus casas, algunos eran guiados por ninjas a algunos refugios de la aldea, mientras que otros corrían despavoridos sin saber qué hacer por tan repentino ataque.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que en menos de tres minutos, estuvo en aquel lugar, para ser precisos en la torre Hokage.

Amplió sus ojos horrorizada al ver brutal cantidad de ninjas queriendo irrumpir en el lugar de la quinta. ¿De dónde rayos eran?

Apenas se le pasó aquello por la cabeza, un ninja del país del Hierro corrió hacia ella para atacarla.

_¿País del Hierro…? ¿No se supone que ellos son un país neutral?_ – No alcanzó a formular más preguntas en su cabeza, puesto que de pronto tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser golpeada.

Por inercia, cogió de su estuche atado a su cintura varias kunai, lanzándolas en un ágil movimiento al sujeto frente a ella que para su suerte las esquivó torpemente.

Sin darle chances, realizó su técnica de bloqueo mental en él, para luego lanzar un par de kunai directamente al pecho del hombre que no pudo evitarlas. Murió al instante.

Respiró profundamente, contemplando su alrededor. Todo era una verdadera batalla entre ninjas del país del Fuego y del país del Hierro.

Divisó a Naruto con sus clones atacar a varios shinobis a unos cuantos metros de distancia, también vio a Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga y demás hacer exactamente lo mismo, mas no a Shikamaru, que era la persona que quería encontrar.

Mordió su labio inferior, y acto seguido, saltó hacia algunos tejados estables de las construcciones cerca de la torre y corrió hacia la experta en armas que estaba siendo atacada por un trío ninjas, dejándola acorralada.

En un momento como ese tenía que proteger a la aldea, esa era la prioridad, ya habría tiempo de buscar a Shikamaru, pues en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él estaba bien.

Apenas se detuvo, realizó su jutsu de confusión mental en dos sujetos que intentaban atacar a la morena. Rápidamente su técnica tuvo el resultado esperado, ya que esos hombres comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Tenten que le sonrió de vuelta con cierta chispa de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Ahora quedaba derrotar sólo a uno que no fue rival para la castaña, que lo atacó dejándolo agonizando para luego encajar un shuriken en su yugular.

-Bien hecho – le dijo retomando su camino, despidiéndose con un gesto de la muchacha. Había mucho por hacer, mucho que defender.

No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando de repente alguien se interpuso en su camino, arqueó una ceja al reconocer a la persona frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó impaciente, no había tiempo de charlar ni de hacer vida social, su aldea estaba siendo destruida.

-Hay varios más en la frontera, están siendo retenidos por algunos miembros de la Raíz, debemos ir allá.

-¿Y quién estará aquí?

-Ya tienen casi controlada la situación Naruto y Neji. Además Shikaku ya realizó una estrategia para contraatacar a los que están luchando acá.

-Está bien.

Comprendió las palabras de Raido, e inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

La verdad es que en cuanto estuvo en el origen de aquel estruendo, casi quedó sin aliento por unos momentos. Si bien es cierto, estaba deshabilitado de sus deberes como ninjas, jamás nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerse el desentendido en ese momento en que la aldea necesitaba de su ayuda, incluyendo a su rubia amada.

-_Ino…_ - un sentir de ansiedad invadió su cuerpo. Aunque más que ansiedad, se trataba de preocupación, tenía que saber como estaba ella en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

Saltó hacia atrás, dando una hábil voltereta cuando un ninja le lanzó un gigantesco mazo. Gracias a Kami había desarrollado buenos reflejos pese a su pereza, o sino ya estaría acabado.

-Qué problemático… - bufó con monotonía.

Miró a su oponente unos segundos, luego convocó su jutsu de posesión de sombras que en un pestañeo logró adueñarse del cuerpo de ese hombre, dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced.

Sonrió de medio lado, pues ese sujeto no era contrincante para él. Hizo uso de su jutsu de estrangulamiento con éxito, aquel sujeto acabó muerto.

No demorando más tiempo, fue en busca de la rubia. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien.

Más de algún idiota se interpuso en su camino, retrasando sus ganas de ver a Ino, por lo que con un determinación increíble logró acabar en más de una ocasión a varios ninja sin siquiera darles tiempo de defenderse. No estaba para perder preciados minutos, no.

Además a cada instante la preocupación le carcomía el alma.

-¡Shika! – al escuchar su dulce voz, de inmediato un manto de tranquilidad cubrió sus hombros.

Se volteó y vio a la rubia que estaba junto con Raido sobre un tejado.

-Ino… estás bien.

-Sí Shika, tú también... – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa - Hay que detenerlos, están en la frontera.

Asintió en silencio siendo consciente de la situación. Actuando rápido, saltó hacia el tejado en donde estaba ella, y se unió para ir a ese lugar y acabar con los renegados que intentaban invadir Konoha.

..........

En cuanto llegaron a la frontera, Raido se separó de ellos para dirigirse hacia otra zona en donde sólo estaba Genma defendiendo.

Debían actuar.

-Ino, yo atacaré a esos dos de allá – señaló un trío de ninjas que tenían rodeado a un chunnin de la aldea. –Cuando los tenga bajo mi jutsu de posesión de sombras usa el Shōsen Jutsu, yo inactivaré mi técnica y así podré lanzarles algunas shuriken.

-Está bien.

Apenas se unió a la pelea, logró inmovilizar a los 3 hombres, llevando a cabo así su plan. En breves segundos Ino realizó su jutsu, otorgando el éxito a su estrategia y ayudando así al chunnin que antes peleaba con esos sujetos que ahora yacían muertos.

-Gracias – le dijo su compatriota aliviado de ser ayudado en el momento justo.

-Tsk… - Iba a decir algo más, sin embargo aparecieron 3 ninjas más. –Problemático… - murmuró analizando la situación.

-¿Qué haremos, Shika?

-Acérquense – tanto Ino como el chunnin así lo hicieron.

-Este es el plan – les dijo una vez que todos apoyaron sus espaldas, formando un círculo para mantener la defensa.

Todos asintieron a sus órdenes, formulando de inmediato su método de combate, lucharían uno contra uno.

La pelea pasó de ser algo relativamente fácil a una situación cada vez más riesgosa, mas de acuerdo a su plan que fue bien ejecutado, lograron salir del paso. Sin embargo las reservas de chakra se estaban haciendo cada vez más escasas, y no sólo para él, sino que también para quienes combatían a su lado, incluida Ino.

-_Hay que hacer algo más…_ - dijo a si mismo mientras se defendía de un gran hombre, mucho más poderoso de acuerdo a los demás con los cuales había peleado antes. Sí, definitivamente debía reformular un nuevo método de ataque o quedarían todos pulverizados.

..........

Por otro lado para Ino, la pelea se hacía cada vez más ardua. A su lado estaba el chunnin que trataba de mantener resguardada a como diera lugar el bienestar de Konoha. Ese chiquillo batallaba bien.

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás cuando su oponente comenzó a atacarla con taijutsu

Era consciente de que ella para ese tipo de batallas no era la mejor. Sus habilidades eran las ideales para el espionaje, recaudaciones de información e incluso para asesinatos por encargo a causa de su buena apariencia, consideradas como un arma de seducción, no obstante para ese tipo de lucha en particular estaba en desventaja evidente.

Si bien es cierto había mejorado mucho a lo largo de los años, aún no estaba a la par de aquellos que su fuerte era el taijutsu.

Maldijo su situación.

Respiró con cierta dificultad al momento que trataba de defenderse de ese shinobi que sólo la atacaba a través de ninjutsus mezclados con taijutsus bastante fuertes, cada vez más difíciles de esquivar.

Necesitaba con urgencia poder hacer uso de algunos de sus jutsus, mas ese sujeto no le daba la chance para poder concretarlo, era un habilidoso.

-¡Mierda! – bufó por lo bajo cuando una kunai le rozó su brazo, provocando un leve sangrado que no dejaría – probablemente – secuelas.

Tomó una larga respiración y se abalanzó sobre ese sujeto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando él le dio una certera patada en su abdomen, dejándola sin respiración por unos momentos y tumbada contra el piso.

-¡Ino! – Escuchó la voz de Shikamaru.

-¡Maldición! - Chilló poniéndose de pie algo tambaleante, mas aún así se preparó para defenderse. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al moreno, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Rápidamente corrió en dirección opuesta al ninja del país del Hierro y se alejó, escondiéndose para así poder utilizar algún jutsu. Quizás la técnica de control mental le daría cierto tiempo valioso como para contraatacarlo.

-¡Sal de donde estés! – gritó el ninja con el cual hace poco peleaba.

Y así lo hizo, oculta entre unos arbustos, realizó un par de sellos invocando su técnica de bloqueo mental que logró con éxito. Al instante, sin dejarse tiempo siquiera para un aliento, le lanzó un par de shuriken que tenía en su estuche.

Gracias a Kami había logrado darle de lleno a ese ninja en su cuello, atravesándole la carótida, dejándolo agonizando sin probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Suspiró, observando a su alrededor para no ser atacada por sorpresa o algo parecido.

..........

Shikamaru continuó peleando con ese sujeto que como sabía que podía atacarlo con su sombra, saltaba constantemente para no ser atrapado.

Lo cual empeoró cuando llegó 1 shinobi más a unirse a la batalla, shinobi que acababa de asesinar al chunnin de Konoha que hace poco luchaba junto a ellos.

¡Demonios! Si no hacía algo pronto acabaría muerto.

Miró a los dos sujetos frente a él, analizando los pros y contras de el margen en el cual estaba, pensando en miles de estrategias para acabar con ellos sin que aquello implicara más bajas, refiriéndose a Ino, ya que era la única que estaba ahí con él.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, mas debía crear algún distractor para contraatacar

La cosa era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si Ino no estaba cerca de él, no tenía ayuda alguna.

_-¿Qué hago?_ – pese a tener muchas ideas en su cabeza, el sólo hecho de que sus reservas de chakra escasearan, lo dejaban en un estado vulnerable, por lo que sus estrategias pasaban a quedar prácticamente nulas. No podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Sólo esperaba que pronto llegaran más ninjas de Konoha a ayudarlos, porque si eso no pasaba todo el porcentaje de sobrevida se desvanecía.

Como si sus deseos se hicieran realidad llegó alguien, pero no se trataba de más ninjas, sino que de Ino.

La miró de soslayo, sin dejar la guardia baja, esperando a que ella llegara a su lado.

-Problemática… - murmuró regresando su enfoque en un 100% a sus contrincantes.

-Vi que necesitabas ayuda. – Le sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

–Necesito un distractor, no puedo hacer uso de mi jutsu, el de la derecha sabe mi técnica, por lo que salta para no ser atrapado, el otro no sé, no lo he visto pelear.

Ella asintió en silencio, sabiendo perfectamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de su novio.

-¿Bloqueo mental?

-Es lo mejor.

-Está bien… - sin más la rubia hizo un par de sellos e invocó su Shōsen Jutsu mentalmente, provocando el efecto deseado, bloquear la mente de esos hombres para que bajaran su defensa.

En esos segundos, el Nara aprovecho de inmovilizarlos con su sombra. Haciendo rápidamente uso de su técnica de estrangulamiento que pronto comenzó a ahogar a ambos sujetos que no sabían qué rayos pasaba.

Pronto, y en menos tiempo de lo esperado, ambos cayeron al suelo, asfixiados y prácticamente muertos.

-Eso fue rápido, Shika.

-Sí… - pero sus palabras quedaron ahí, puesto que en ese momento muchas kunai y shuriken se dirigían hacia ellos a gran velocidad. -¡Ino! – advirtió.

La rubia alcanzó a saltar hacia un lado para evitar el ataque que iba directo a ellos, lo mismo él que saltó hacia el lado contrario de ella.

Ino alzo la vista encontrándose con 2 nuevos ninjas que reflejaban sólo hambre de sangre en sus ojos.

Mirando al moreno de reojo, él asintió, indicándole con sólo un gesto lo que debía hacer.

-¡Ahora! – al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru, hizo uso una vez más de su técnica de bloqueo mental, sólo que esta vez sólo dio resultado en uno de esos tipos.

-¡Maldición! – bufó corriendo hacia el moreno para alejarse del otro ninjas que no había sido afectados por su jutsu. -¿Qué haremos?

-Vamos – Shikamaru tomó la mano de Ino y corrió junto con ella para tener tiempo de planear otra estrategia para acabar con los nuevos shinobis que habían llegado.

-Shika…

-No te preocupes, Ino. Ya pensaré en algo – dijo con palabras seguras, pues la estaba determinado a que no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño, mucho menos a la rubia. –Estamos en desventaja, hay que hacer algo. Dejaremos que nos sigan mientras tanto, pronto llegaran refuerzos. – Explicó teniendo la certeza de que luego llegaría ayuda.

Corrieron un largo rato, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, pues eran conscientes de que los seguían de cerca, probablemente el otro tipo ya se había recuperado del jutsu de Ino.

Llegaron a la orilla de un riachuelo y se detuvieron.

-Debemos pelear, Ino. – Ella lo miró y asintió en silencio algo desconcertada, pues sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones adecuadas como para pelear mano a mano contra esos shinobis.

-¿Qué haremos? – Él la miró reflexionando qué podrían hacer, mas sus estrategias vagaban en la nulidad de realización.

Ambos voltearon a hacerle frente a los dos sujetos que llegaban a atacarlos.

-Trataré de atraparlos con mi sombra, luego realiza el Shōsen jutsu. Cuando lo hagas los liberaré de mi jutsu y los atacaré con mis shuriken. No me queda mucho chakra como para hacer el Kage Kubi Shibari No Justu. Debemos ser precisos.

-Está bien – resignados a la pelea, cuando esos tipos se acercaron a atacarlos, logró atrapar sólo a uno con su hombre, puesto que el otro saltó para dirigirse a Ino para enfrentarla. Ese tipo si sabía leer sus movimientos.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó paralizando a sólo un hombre, su plan se había arruinado.

Ino, esquivó una fuerte ráfaga de cientos de hojas filosas. A duras penas lo logró, sin embargo él no le dio tiempo para estabilizarse y defenderse, por lo que le propició un golpe en el pecho que la lanzó a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡INO! – se levantó rápido, pues había logrado evitar de lleno el impacto.

-Estoy bien – le dijo mientras lanzaba un par de kunai a su contrincante, alejándose un poco del lugar en donde se encontraba el Nara.

Shikamaru aún manteniendo su técnica activa, asintió en silencio, tratando de recolectar hasta la última gota de chakra para poder realizar su jutsu de estrangulamiento.

-Tengo que hacerlo… - sin embargo no pudo concretarlo. Sus fuerzas estaban tan reducidas que aquello sólo provocó que su técnica de posesión de sombras se debilitara, dándole chances a ese sujeto para deshacerse de su inmovilización.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la respiración agitada y con la vista al frente para ver al ninja que ya comenzaba a acercarse a él para liquidarlo.

Pudo hacerse a un lado para evitar un ataque con un objeto parecido a una katana, pero que poseía una especie de espinas para provocar más daño.

Se incorporó como pudo y sólo atinó a despejar los ataques más por instinto que por habilidades propiamente tal, sus energías estaban desapareciendo.

Respiró profundamente y se concentró para idear un plan, la única alternativa que tenía era utilizar su inteligencia. No obstante ese hombre no le daba ni un respiro como para hacerlo, sino que continuaba atacándolo una y otra vez con taijutsu y su arma, mas no lograba hacerle daño físico, aún.

Hasta que…

-¡Mierda! – sintió una patada en sus costillas que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que quedara tumbado en el suelo.

Trató de levantarse, pero fue en vano, no pudo hacerlo. Fue en ese momento en que vio la pequeña caja azul tirada a uno metros de distancia, recordó que no podía darse por vencido, debía seguir luchando.

Se levantó justo cuando un ataque iba directo a su cuerpo, librándose de un golpe que probablemente si no hubiese hecho nada, hubiera muerto.

Con fuerzas otorgadas por la necesidad de seguir con vida, saltó hacia un lado para recoger la pequeña caja. Rápidamente sacó la sortija del interior y la puso en su dedo índice, quedando a la altura de su articulación falángica medial (Segundo nudillo)

Miró a su oponente frunciendo el ceño, ya era hora de acabar con él en ese momento, sin importarle cuanto esfuerzo tendría que hacer.

Se abalanzó contra él, propiciándole un puñetazo en el rostro con cierta dificultad. Por suerte ese hombre cayó a tierra. Quizá fue la adrenalina, no lo sabía, pero al menos tenía las energías revividas como para continuar allí.

-¡Ino! – la llamó divisándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Había sentido la necesidad inquietante de hacer lo que pensaba hace un tiempo atrás, quizá era el momento para hacerlo, aunque no como hubiese querido, mas la desesperación lo impulsaba a hacerlo en ese precioso minuto.

La rubia atacaba inútilmente a ese ninja que parecía no verse afectado por ninguno de sus ataques, lo que, sin duda era perjudicial para ella, dado que casi no tenía chakra. Ni siquiera podía realizar alguna técnica.

-¡Maldita sea! – susurró haciéndose a un lado para evitar una shuriken que iba a su pecho.

En ese instante escuchó al moreno que la llamaba. Lo miró sin dejar la defensa baja.

-Shikamaru – él le sonrió mientras se defendía de su oponente, lo mismo hacía ella.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – le gritó acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? – respondió dando una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar una kunai en su dirección.

-Ino Yamanaka – saltó una vez más alejándose de su contrincante y acercándose también al moreno.

-¿Si? – él estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – su corazón latió con rapidez y cierta irregularidad. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¡Oh, Kami! Ese era el mejor día de su vida, a pesar de la invasión de esos ninjas.

Shikamaru distanciándose de su oponente logró llegar donde ella que se alejaba de ese hombre para correr hacia él.

-¿Qué? - Ino lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y perfecta.

Le correspondió su hermosa sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella para alejarse más de esos ninjas.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – le volvió a preguntar deteniendo el paso y sujetando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, esperando una respuesta a su proposición. –Sé que no es el momento adecuado, ni nada de eso. Quería prepararte algo inolvidable, pero dada las circunstancias… - Iba a continuar dando explicaciones, mas ella lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí quiero – él besó sus labios en un breve contacto mientras introducía un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular. –Créeme que es inolvidable, Shika.

-Te amo – le susurró esbozando una sonrisa genuina. Ino lo abrazó, mas pronto tuvo que deshacer el contacto para evitar los ataques de esos sujetos que corrían hacia ellos.

-Yo también, Shikamaru… - alcanzó a replicar antes de saltar al lado opuesto de él. –Yo también.

-Acabemos con ellos – Ino asintió en silencio, formando posición de combate para enfrentarse una vez más a esos shinobis del país del Hierro.

Shikamaru asintió conforme, sintiéndose enormemente feliz. Quizá no había sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, mas nada confirmaba que sucedería con ellos, mucho menos en una situación así. Gracias a Kami, ella había aceptado.

Es por eso mismo que ahora con mayor razón no debía darse por vencido, lo mismo ella. Ahora sólo debían acabar con esos sujetos, ayudar a su aldea como buenos ninjas que eran y terminar pronto con todo eso para poder concretar sus deseos.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siento el retraso, debí actualizar ayer, pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo. Lo siento.

Cambiando el tema apuesto a que no se esperaban esto. ¿Cierto? ^^ Bueno, les daré una pista... Recuerden que éste fic se llama "Nada Quedará". Por algo será... ¿No? Ya, me dejo de decir tonteras. Jajaja.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son muy lindos. Me hacen muy feliz.

**Ilusion-chan,**** Kotorii-Chan, pilar (2), Fern25, RoLL (2). ¡Muchas Gracias!**

Tomatazos, reclamos, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte y demás, ya saben como hacerlo.

Por cierto, con el capítulo XVIII se termina este fic. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuidense mucho. ¡Besitos a todos!

PD: Pilar; Sí, yo también estaba feliz por el triunfo, aún lo estoy. Y sí, me gusta el tenis, aunque nunca tanto como el futbol... Ya sabes, el futbol es mi pasión. Y lo otro, sí la pasé genial el 18, la pasé chancho, aunque todo el sentido de la palabra abarcaba mucho... Digamos que no al 100% de todo. xD Jajaja. ¡Adiós!


	17. Perdiendo La Fe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Perdiendo La Fe (Capítulo XVI)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Esquivó a duras penas una patada hacia su vientre, logrando hacerse a un lado para evitar otra más.

Ese sujeto era increíblemente rápido, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de atacarlo, con suerte sólo lograba defenderse, nada más. Y si seguía así pronto estaría a merced de ese tipo.

Miró a Shikamaru de reojo, que peleaba también – en desventaja al igual que ella – contra ese otro ninja que manipulaba muy bien la katana. ¡Maldición! Si no llegaban pronto los refuerzos acabarían muertos.

Respiró profundamente haciendo contacto visual con su oponente.

-Ya no te queda chakra preciosura, podré liquidarte pronto – al escuchar las palabras de ese sujeto, redujo el entrecejo y lo ignoró. Independiente de la superioridad que tenía su oponente respecto a ella no debía darse por rendida, mucho menos en ese momento.

-Ni lo sueñes – susurró antes de lanzarse sobre él para atacarlo.

Sabía que no tenía chances con el taijutsu, mas era su única arma en ese momento. Ni siquiera tenía shurikens y kunais en su estuche, por lo que no tenía ninguna otra alternativa viable.

Intentó golpearlo en el rostro, pero él en un hábil movimiento giró su rostro, aprovechando esa instancia para golpearle el pecho.

Cayó de espaldas unos metros de distancia debido a la fuerza con la que había recibido el impacto.

Respiró profundamente y con cierta irregularidad. El golpe directo en su caja torácica había dificultado su capacidad ventilatoria.

Tosió un poco, tratando de levantarse inútilmente.

-_Por Shikamaru…_ - se alentó así misma logrando sentarse. Sin embargo en ese momento un golpe en su abdomen la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con una fuerte roca de aquel río, quedando lesionada y empapada.

Reprimió un grito de dolor. - _¡Maldita sea!_

Mordió su labio inferior y se levantó, mas no pudo sostenerse de pie, por lo que cayó de rodillas dañándose con las piedrecillas de ese riachuelo.

Levantó su mirada, enfocando sus ojos azules en ese ninja que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Este es tu fin…

Un escalofrío recorrió su médula. Sí, al parecer ese sería su fin.

……….

Shikamaru por otra parte, peleaba -gracias a la adrenalina e impulso de querer terminar con eso pronto - mucho mejor que su oponente. De hecho había logrado golpearlo más de una vez, dejándolo aturdido y algo malherido.

Sin embargo aún no tenía el chakra suficiente como para realizar su jutsu de estrangulación sobre él. Hacer esa técnica requería mucha energía, energía que él en esos instantes trataba de acumular.

Manteniéndose a unos metros de él, lo observó queriendo levantarse, mas no lo permitió. Corriendo hacia él, le dio una patada en el abdomen, azotándolo en contra de las piedras del río.

Sonrió de medio, otorgándole otro golpe. No obstante, mientras ese ninja se retorcía de dolor, buscó a Ino con la mirada, encontrándola bastante alejada de él siendo atacada por ese shinobi que no paraba de agredirla.

Su corazón palpitó con una fuerza desconocida, tenía que ir a ayudarla o sino ese tipo la mataría.

Sin más, corrió en dirección a la ojiazul. Pero no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando otro ninja del país del Hierro se interpuso en su camino.

-_¡Mierda! _– Si no iba a en ese momento a detener al contrincante de la rubia, ella moriría.

Se sintió desesperado, no podía perder tiempo. ¡Kami! No podía ni quería perderla.

Sus fuerzas eran mínimas, no podía hacer uso de su jutsu, absolutamente nada podía hacer, nada… solamente enfrentar a ese nuevo sujeto frente a él que se lanzaba a golpearlo, tratar de derrotarlo y así poder ir a ayudarla.

Ese hombre le lanzó una kunai que no alcanzó a esquivar, por lo que su hombro comenzó a sangrar. Sí, había atravesado su músculo deltoides en esa zona. En un parpadeo sacó el arma de su cuerpo, tirándosela a ese sujeto que fácilmente la evitó.

Con el bombeo de su corazón a mil por hora, se abalanzó contra él para poder golpearlo, mas ese tipo usando un extraño jutsu, interpuso lodo en sus pies, dejándolo sin posibilidades de atacarlo, estaba inmóvil.

Oh, no… eso no podía estar pasando.

Sintió su pecho apretado y su alma romperse en mil pedazos a cada segundo tortuoso que pasaba.

Miró a la rubia que estaba detrás del sujeto al que le estaba haciendo frente. Ella estaba siendo golpeada sin compasión, la estaban matando.

Su respiración se agitó por no poder hacer nada para salvarla, ni a ella ni a él. Todo estaba perdido…

-_Ino… no Ino…_ - vislumbró con lentitud cómo el oponente de ella la atacaba, dejándola casi inconsciente, propiciándole patadas y puñetazos en su cuerpo dañado…

El amor de su vida, su futura esposa, se estaba quedando sin vida.

..........

Tosió agitada y ahogada mientras ese tipo no dejaba de golpearla.

Sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse, por no ser lo suficientemente hábil, por no ser lo suficientemente audaz como para impedir que la siguieran hiriendo.

-¡Ahh! – gritó estridentemente cuando el ninja la tomó y la tiró sin piedad en contra de las rocas del río.

Pudo sentir cada una de esas grandes piedras en contacto con su espalda, dañando y lacerando su dorso.

-Shikamaru…

Mordió su labio inferior, recurriendo a sus mínimas fuerzas para levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Una vez más ese sujeto la levantó, lanzándola como una muñeca sin vida hacia el río.

Ni siquiera sus reflejos pudieron impedir que impactara en el agua.

Sintió sumergirse sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía, sus músculos no eran capaces ni siquiera de contraerse, de hecho ni siquiera era capaz de evitar que el agua comenzara a colarse por sus vías respiratorias.

Cerró sus ojos - ya que fue lo único que pudo hacer - mientras sentía el fondo en contacto con su espalda.

Su mente reaccionaba, mas no había correspondencia con su cuerpo.

Sabía que no era muy profundo, pues el agua no llegaba a más de sus rodillas cuando estuvo luchando con ese tipo, sin embargo estando recostada, el agua estaba a la altura necesaria como ahogarla, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba atónito, sin impulsos.

-_Siento haberte fallado, Shika…_ - expresó su mente antes de que todo se tornara blanco.

..........

Fue testigo de cómo Ino era lanzada contra las rocas una y otra vez hasta que el ninja la arrojó en contra del agua.

Esperaba y rogó que ella se levantara, pero eso no sucedió. Ella cayó casi inerte al río, siendo sobrepasada por aquel mineral incoloro.

-¡INOOOO! – gritó sintiéndose morir de a poco. -¡INOOO! – intentó llamarla para que reaccionara a su voz y se levantara, mas el agua seguía cubriéndola y ella no se incorporaba.

Quiso llamarla una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el tipo que lo tenía paralizado con lodo, lo golpeó en el rostro, provocando que cayera - hacia adelante - pesadamente al suelo.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y los abrió, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, tratando de sentarse, acción que logró. Miró a los ninja frente a él. Ahora no estaba sólo el ninja que lo había golpeado, sino que también estaba ese tipo de la katana que casi había derrotado anteriormente y también estaba el ninja que había dañado a Ino, que dicho sea de paso lo observaba con una sorisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Nos queda sólo uno – escuchó a uno de esos hombres decir, mas no le prestó importancia. Su mente sólo vagaba en la rubia que estaba bajo el agua.

-_Ino…_ - lloró bajando su mirada, teniendo en cuenta que ella ya casi no tenía posibilidades de sobrevida. –_Ino… por favor, levántate...  
_

-Matémoslo – esos ninjas se acercaron a atacarlo, y resignado a recibir golpes, no hizo nada para defenderse. Esperó el golpe, golpe que no llegó.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y varios gritos. Alzó su vista, encontrándose con Chouji que rodando había impactado a dos ninjas, mientras que el restante estaba siendo atacado por Rock Lee.

-¿Shikamaru, estás bien? – le preguntó su amigo deshaciendo su jutsu y preparándose para atacar nuevamente al enemigo.

No respondió, sólo se levantó a gran velocidad - no sabiendo de dónde obtuvo la fortaleza para hacerlo - corriendo en dirección a la rubia.

Se acercó a la orilla del río, metiéndose al agua, avanzando rápido hasta que se detuvo cuando la vio. Se agachó, cargando el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos y saliendo al instante de ahí.

Actuando por el paso de la adrenalina por su sistema, y reaccionando gracias a eso, se arrodilló, recostando a Ino sobre el suelo, en una superficie plana y sin piedras que la pudieran lastimar.

Levantó su mentón, obliteró sus fosas nasales con su dedo índice y pulgar, acercando sus labios a ella e insuflando para que ella pudiera eliminar el agua en sus pulmones y así respirar. Lo intento tres veces seguidas, pero no lo consiguió.

Sin esperar más, apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ino, comenzando a comprimir su tórax. En ese momento, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Continuó presionando su pecho, una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que contó 30 veces consecutivas. Dejó de hacerlo y nuevamente insufló por su boca dos veces seguidas, no obstante ella no tuvo reacción.

No se iba a dar por vencido, no lo iba a hacer, continuaría en lo mismo sin importarle cuanto tiempo demorara, ella no moriría, no lo haría, no ahí…

Realizó más compresiones torácicas, cada vez con más fuerza.

-Ino… no me hagas esto – imploró siendo embargado por la desesperación cuando sus intentos estaban siendo en vano. –No puedes dejarme, Ino…

Varias lágrimas suyas cayeron en el rostro de ella, lágrimas que no podían ser detenidas.

-¡INO! – gritó frustrado, oprimiendo sus costillas constantemente, aumentando la presión. -¡Maldición, Ino! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Se sentía agonizar a cada minuto que pasaba, a cada segundo infernal que le quitaba al amor de su vida.

Fijó sus pupilas en su rostro blanquecino que poco a poco se tornaba azulado, al igual que sus labios cerezas que estaban cianóticos.

-Ino, por favor no me hagas esto… - Insufló una vez más, repitiendo sus acciones sin descanso. -¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

Presionó su pecho, acelerando las compresiones, e intensificando el contacto para obtener resultados, no obstante nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. Nada…

-Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… no me hagas esto, Ino… - rogó sin ser capaz de detener su llanto y sin detener la reanimación.

Cada lágrima que desprendía de sus ojos chocolates marcaba la amargura y sufrimiento que le estaba carcomiendo el alma sin compasión. Cada lamento dejaba una estela de sangre en su pecho, una huella dolorosa, como si mil kunais se clavaran en su corazón que se desfallecía a cada segundo, cicatrizando amargura en su existencia.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarías… - susurró mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, mientras recordaba las palabras de la rubia cuando había estado en la florería.

……..

_Entró a la florería, cambiando de inmediato el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado"._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – chilló ella acercándose a él._

_Se volteó y le sonrió fingiendo inocencia._

_-Tsk… es que quiero hablar contigo, y no quiero que nos interrumpan._

_-¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros, no dándole mayor importancia al asunto. La verdad era que no le gustaba que irrumpieran cuando él estaba con ella. Nunca le gustó que terceros invadieran el contacto que mantenía con Ino._

_-Porque… - la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó por la cintura. –Me gusta que me prestes atención sólo a mí. – Acercó sus labios a los de ella para rozarlos suavemente._

_-Vago egoísta – le dijo ella entre risas._

_-Sí, lo soy. – Reconoció agarrando con sus dientes el labio inferior de la rubia, tironeándolo con delicadeza._

_-Uhm… me pareces que quieres otra cosa… - Ino lo besó, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos._

_-Puede ser – susurró haciéndose camino con su boca, hasta su oído. –No sería mala idea…_

_-Pervertido – rió ante su comentario y se separó de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos._

_-Sí, es algo que soy gracias a ti. – Ella se hizo la ofendida._

_-¿A mí? – asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza._

_-Por tu culpa me convertí en un adicto a ti, Ino…_

_-Eres tan cursi cuando quieres serlo, Shika… - esbozó una sonrisa, otorgándole la verdad._

_Era cierto, pero sólo ella lograba que él actuara de esa manera._

_-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade? – le preguntó acariciando sus cabellos oscuros._

_-Quedé inhabilitado como ninja hasta nuevo aviso._

_-Uhm, al menos tendrás tiempo para mí._

_-Más bien estaba pensando disfrutar ese tiempo mirando las nubes – ella le pegó con su puño en el brazo, obviamente en descontento por su respuesta. -¡Ouch! Problemática mujer…_

_-Te lo tienes merecido, Nara. – Miró a Ino fruncir sus labios y reprimir las risas._

_-Está bien. Pasaré más tiempo contigo. – La rubia asintió feliz._

_-Me parece, perezoso – le canturreó acercando sus labios a su cuello, dándole un suave mordisco que provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera._

_-Ino… - suspiró cerrando sus ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres…? – eso más bien parecía un desafío que una pregunta, al menos eso intentó expresar en su melodioso tono de voz._

_-Siempre quiero – respondió caminando con ella hacia detrás del mostrador, apoyándola en contra de un muro._

_-Shika… - gimió cuando él levantó su falda para acariciar sus muslos._

_-¿Continuo?_

_-No preguntes idioteces – le reprochó ella, descendiendo sus manos hasta el borde sus pantalones._

_-Ino… - jadeó pesado cuando sintió los dedos de ella queriendo introducirse al interior de su pantalón. Sin embargo, retiró la mano de ella de aquel lugar. –Me encantaría, pero no podemos. – Le dijo recordando que no era el lugar adecuado, además podía aparecer Inochi, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que haría con él por irrespetar la florería, aunque ya lo habían hecho ahí antes._

_-Tienes razón, papá te mataría – asintió en comprensión y la abrazó por la cintura._

_-Es verdad, y honestamente no quisiera morir, no con alguien como tú en vida._

_Ella rió audible._

_-No tienes remedio, estás realmente cursi el día de hoy. – Él hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, mas no objetó._

_-Puede ser… pero es porque quiero estar contigo siempre, a tu lado. No quiero perderte._

_-Hablas como si fuera a pasar algo malo. No seas idiota, no me perderás._

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué tan segura?_

_-Porque siempre estaremos juntos. – Ino se separó de él y le sonrió dulcemente. –Lo sé, estoy segura. Y si no me crees te lo prometeré._

_Frunció sus labios y asintió no muy convencido. –Está bien problemática, prométemelo._

_Ino retrocedió unos pasos, levantó su mano derecha y la posó en su pecho._

_-Yo, Ino Yamanaka prometo jamás dejarte._

_Una sonrisa radiante se formó en sus labios, pues sabía que Ino jamás rompería una promesa, al menos no con intención, confiaba ciegamente en ella luego de lo sucedido._

_-Me parece._

_-Sí. –Ella en ese momento arqueó una ceja. -¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo qué? – exclamó confundido._

_-Promételo también, no quiero que me dejes. – Comprendió sus palabras e hizo exactamente lo mismo que la rubia._

_-Yo, Shikamaru Nara prometo jamás dejarte._

_-Más te vale, Nara, o te las verás conmigo._

_-Sí, sí problemática. – La acercó a su cuerpo y besó su frente. –Te amo._

_-Yo también Shika, así que no me dejes._

_-Lo mismo digo, no me dejes…_

………

- Ino… no me dejes… lo prometiste… - continuó presionando su tórax, quizás con demasiada fuerza, mas no le importó. La quería viva, ahí, con él.

Pudo sentir, al no obtener respuesta alguna a sus ruegos, que su pecho se apretaba, que su corazón se desgarraba, que su respiración se agitaba, que se moría… porque una parte de él se estaba marchitando.

-¡RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA! – gritó derramando en cada sílaba su dolor.

No quería perderla, no quería…

Lo único que importaba era ella, nada más que a ella, no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de hecho ni siquiera le importaba morir él, porque prefería morir a su lado a tener que estar sin ella.

-¡NO ME DEJES! - exclamó quedándose sin aliento, perdiendo las esperanzas.

¡Maldición!

Dejó las compresiones de lado y pasó una mano por la espalda de la rubia para sentarla, para abrazarla, para sentirla aunque su fe se estuviera desvaneciendo.

Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, apretándola fuertemente, sintiendo el frío que emanaba de ella.

-¡INOOO! – había intentado todo, mas nada había resultado, nada de lo que hizo pudo revertir los hechos.

Nada quedaba… de ella, nada.

-¡INOOO! – la aferró con auge, agonizando por no sentir su calor, su palpitar. -No me puedes hacer esto… - susurró cerrando sus ojos. Estaba todo perdido.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^^

Bueno, ojala no quieran matarme luego de este capítulo. ¡Por favor! xD

Inmensamente agradecida con todos ustedes, me dan animo para seguir escribiendo e ideando más historias. ¡Son geniales!

**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, linda? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un agrado saber que te gustó la propuesta, porque en algún momento llegué a creer que no era la adecuada. Así que saber que te gustó me alentó mucho, dejándome conforme al menos con esa propuesta. Y no te preocupes por los review's, mientras leas mi fic, está bien. Eso es lo que agradezco. Cuídate mucho. ¡Besos!

**Ilusion-chan**:¡Mare! ¿Qué tal? Uy, muchas gracias. Que bueno te haya gustado, eso me halaga xD. Y bueno, si te deje pensando por el título la semana pasada, ahora creo que más. Jaja. Cuídate mucho y gracias nuevamente por pasarte por acá. ¡Besitos!

**akane0arwen5**: ¡Hola! Jajaja. Sí pues, por algo se llama así. (Aunque aquí entre nos, ya te había adelantado. ¿Recuerdas) ^^ Y sí, la propuesta es para contarlas a los hijos y así de generación en generación, aunque no estaba muy segura en un principio. No te preocupes por no dejar review, sé que a veces no hay tiempo, a mi también me pasa. (Sé lo que es ser estudiante T-T) Así que tranquila, te entiendo. Y sí, ya quedaría sólo un chap... qué lástima. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Lo bueno es que ya estoy escribiendo otros. (3 al mismo tiempo) Ojala los termine pronto para así poder publicarlos. Bueno, me extendí mucho. Cuídate mucho y suerte en los exámenes. ¡Besitos!

**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿De verdad crees que salió mejor? Uf, gracias, de verdad. ^^ Y sí, es algo original la propuesta, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Ojala te guste este chap y el próximo que es el final. Nos vemos, cuídate montones. ¡Besos!

**pilar**: ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Es bueno que hayas encontrado que fue inesperado, me imagino que este también ¿no? xD Y sobre el final, bueno... No soy tan cruel. Gracias también por tus halagos. Jaja, me alimentan el ego, así que recomiendo no lo hagas mucho, puede que me vuelva insoportable... (Broma xD) Jaja. ¿Educativas? ¿Tú crees? No sé... Igual a veces uso términos que son de gran ayuda, sobretodo anatómicos. Eso porque voy a clases siempre, aunque esté agonizando asisto igual. De hecho este año falté sólo una vez, pero fue por fuerza mayor no de flojera. (Es que si no asisto no entiendo nada, y yo soy muy cabeza de pollo) Nos vemos, nena. PD: Ganó el Ohi. Suerte mañana con tu equipo. ^^

**fern25**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y más aún por dejar un comentario, de verdad. Y sí, Shikamaru sí sabe qué hacer. Realmente me emociona saber que te gusta mi humilde historia, honestamente me haces feliz con tus líneas. Nos vemos pronto y ojala este chap sea de tu gusto. ¡Besitos!

**anita**: ¡Hola! Ps nena, no te preocupes por eso. Yo soy feliz sabiendo que al menos leen mi historia, eso me basta para sentirme contenta. De verdad. Así que no te preocupes. Acerca del final, no puedo decir mucho, mas sospecharas por este capítulo qué podría acontecer. Espero te guste. Cuídate. ¡Besos!

**RoLl**: ¡Hola! Bueno, si te preocupé antes, me imagino que ahora mucho más. xD Lo siento, es por el bien del fic. Aunque en el próximo capítulo se sabrá qué pasará con Ino, pero insisto el título dice mucho. Gracias por tus palabras. Jajaja. Aunque no soytan original, más bien... cursi xD. Jajaja. Cuídate nena. ¡Besotes!

**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola, nena! Muchas gracias por pasarte, de verdad. Ojala te guste este chap. E insisto, aún no estoy del todo segura de que haya sido muy original la propuesta, aunque me van a terminar convenciendo de que sí. xD Jajaja. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate mucho ¿Eh? ¡Besitos!

Bueno, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, críticas, abucheos para la autora y demás, pueden hacerlo a través de un review. Sólo hagan click ahí abajito.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besitos a todos!


	18. Nada Quedará

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Capítulo final.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Nada Quedará (Capítulo Final)

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí con ella? No lo sabía con certeza, pero, sin duda alguna, ese tiempo había sido el más largo por el cual había pasado, los segundos más eternos que ha tenido que vivir. Y eso que ni siquiera habían pasado 4 minutos.

-_Mierda…_

Aún no digería lo que estaba pasando, más bien se estaba negando rotundamente a que fuese cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que todo cambiara tan drásticamente de un momento a otro?

Aspiró profundamente el aroma que se desprendía de ella, de sus cabellos dorados y húmedos.

-No me dejes… - susurró apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, aún abrazándola con fuerza. –No lo hagas…

Cerró sus ojos e intentó inútilmente reprimir los sollozos que ya le entrecortaban la respiración.

No, no, no y no. ¡No quería perderla! Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, altos y bajos, y cuando supuestamente todo estaba bien, se estaba yendo abajo rápidamente.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarles precisamente a ellos tantas cosas? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no él, mejor? ¡Maldita, sea! Hubiera preferido ser mil veces el que estuviera en esa condición, y si le dieran la opción de elegir, indudablemente habría dado su vida por ella.

-N-No lo hagas – volvió a repetir aferrándola más a su torso.

Depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de la rubia, implorando desde lo más profundo de su alma desgarrada que sucediera algo que la trajera a la vida, rogando una nueva oportunidad de seguir al lado de ella.

-Y-Yo no puedo… - balbuceó abriendo sus ojos y fijando su mirada chocolate en el rostro de Ino. –No puedo estar s-sin ti… - se quebró, derramando su más desahuciado sentir.

¡Mierda, mierda! Eso no debía estar pasando. Se suponía que permanecerían juntos, se supone que juntos formarían una familia, se supone que ella sería su mujer… se suponía.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, tratando a través de ese gesto liberar el dolor que le carcomía el corazón.

-¡No me hagas esto! – gritó apretándola con fuerza a su pecho. -¡NO LO HAGAS!

Su visión se volvió poco nítida, todo producto de las lágrimas que imparables se desprendían de sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento – en que agonizaba destrozado – que en el cuerpo de la rubia suscitó un espasmo tónico acompañado de una fuerte tos.

Amplió sus ojos, inclinando por acto reflejo a Ino para que expulsara el agua retenida dentro de sus pulmones.

-Ino… – susurró sintiendo de pronto el alma volverle al cuerpo.

¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad Ino estaba viva?

Al parecer sus ruegos habían dado resultado, ella en realidad estaba reaccionando.

La ojiazul tosió más seguido, ahogada entre la eyección de aquel fluido y el recobro de la respiración que dificultaba su capacidad inspiratoria y espiratoria continua.

Confirmado, ella estaba con vida. No puedo evitar, pese a la situación, esbozar una sonrisa de alivio.

Al notar su falta de oxígeno, la soltó un tanto de su agarre, sin dejar de afirmarla.

Entre quejidos ruidosos, asfixiantes y arrítmicos, la coloración de la piel de ella volvió a su tono natural, aunque con variaciones cianóticas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobretodo en su rostro.

-N-No p-puedo – dijo entrecortado ella, llevando inconscientemente una mano hacia su tórax que lo sentía oprimido – r-respirar…

Quiso abrazarla cuando escuchó su voz una vez más, pero la dificultad respiratoria que tenía ella le imposibilitaba hacerlo.

-S-Sh-Shika – logró pronunciar entrecortado. –N-No – no pudo decir nada más, realmente la presión en su pecho era demasiado pesada como para desentenderla.

-Lo siento, Ino - murmuró tomando con ambas manos el rostro blanquecino de ella, adornado con pequeñas heridas que irrumpían la continuidad de su piel.

Sabía, y era lo suficientemente consciente para saber que la insuficiencia e incapacidad de respirar normalmente, había sido a causa de sus compresiones torácicas desmedidas y sin control para lograr reanimarla, en cierta parte era su responsabilidad lo que repercutía en ese momento. Probablemente algo de daño había causado.

-N-No… - trató de decir, mas no podía hilar las palabras en un sólo aliento. En ese instante, varias lágrimas surcaron los azules ojos de ella que reflejaban dolor.

-Lo siento, Ino, no debí… - sin embargo, ella a pesar de todo, le sonrió, entregándole con ese gesto la confianza y agradecimiento por lo que había hecho con ella pese a las circunstancias.

Ella intentó una vez más decir algo, no obstante la disnea era tal que le impedía expresarse, incluso apenas podía sí balbucear.

Shikamaru comenzó a desesperarse, pues sabía que con la cantidad de oxígeno que ella trataba inútilmente de recibir, era escaso, acaso efímero para su sobrevivencia.

Sus palpitares aumentaron a cada segundo que pasaba, si no hacía algo en ese momento para ayudarla, ella corría un gran riesgo, pero… ¿Qué hacer? Él no era médico como para saber qué pasaba con ella, de hecho tenía una vaga idea de lo pudo haber ocasionado, sin embargo no eran evidencias concretas como para saberlo con seguridad.

¡Maldición! Era su culpa.

-No te preocupes, Ino. Te ayudaré… sólo aguanta un poco más – la alentó recargándola en sus brazos y levantándose enseguida junto con ella.

Sólo tenía una opción, ir a la aldea, encontrar a Sakura, Tsunade o Shizune para que ayudaran a Ino. No tenía otra opción más, era la única.

No teniendo idea de lo que sucedía alrededor de él, puesto que no era relevante dado que su prioridad era la rubia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al hospital.

Cuando se distanció sólo unos cuantos metros de aquel río, sintió que lo seguían, mas no se preocupó, pues sabía de quién se trataba, de Chouji.

-Shikamaru – el regordete lo llamó corriendo a la par de él. -¿Ino está bien?

Miró a la rubia en sus brazos, que con ojos entreabiertos le dedicaba una sonrisa de su estado, puesto que ella había escuchado la pregunta de Chouji.

-Sí… - respondió con cierta luz de esperanza que radicaba en su pecho, transmitiéndole que en verdad era así. Además la sonrisa de ella fomentaba su confianza de sobrevida.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Cuando llegó al hospital, el caos era una escena que sobrepasaba los límites de aquellos que clamaban ver con vida a las personas que habían sufrido los ataques de los ninja del país del Hierro.

Sintió cierta empatía, ya que él también tuvo la opresión en su pecho cuando Ino fue atacada y estuvo sin vida unos minutos. Quizás él había tenido suerte, más bien la tenía por estar ella con vida.

Afortunadamente Shizune se había encargado de la rubia apenas lo vio entrar a ese lugar con Ino en brazos. Tal vez había sido su rostro atemorizado lo que había desencadenado la preocupación de la ninja médico que rápidamente había auxiliado a su novia, no estaba seguro, mas eso ya no importaba, Ino estaba en buenas manos.

Los minutos, se habían hecho por segunda vez en ese día, los más largos de su vida. Si bien era consciente de que la ojiazul estaba con vida, no sabía su condición actual.

Las lesiones de su improvisada reanimación habían dejado probablemente secuelas de las cuales era indiferente, ya que un diagnostico certero aún no era de su conocimiento.

Sin embargo todo lo que había hecho tenía una visual de desesperación, pues no había tenido otra opción para hacer vivir a la rubia. Y todo lo hecho fue meramente con efecto de verla, de sentirla una vez más junto a él…

-Ella estará bien – le dijo Chouji que estaba a su lado.

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, otorgándole sin palabras que estaba de acuerdo con eso, tenía fe.

-Escuche que los ninjas del país del Hierro se retiraron de la frontera – murmuró tratando de alejar de su mente lo que pasaba con Ino, pues necesitaba despejar la ansiedad que lo tenía al borde de la desconcertación.

-Sí, lograron que abandonaran Konoha. Oí a Sakura decir que se quedaron sin refuerzos.

-Supongo que así es – suspiró apoyando su mentón en la palma de sus manos, que a su vez tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. –Es bueno que haya terminado todo. – Comentó sin mucho ánimo.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar qué hará Tsunade respecto al inesperado ataque. – Miró a su amigo de soslayo y asintió.

-Tienes razón. – Respiró profundamente, e iba a seguir hablando con él para despejar su cabeza, pero en ese momento Shizune se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Apenas la miró, supo de inmediato como estaba Ino.

-Ella está bien, sólo algo cansada. – Les dijo la castaña mirándolo a él y luego a su amigo. –Tenía el esternón fracturado, además de unas cuantas costillas. Por eso no podía respirar, pero ahora está bien. – Continuó fijando su mirada en él. –Quiere verte.

¡Oh, Kami! Fue capaz de sentir como la pesadez de su pecho se disipó rápidamente.

-S-Sí… - susurró levantándose de inmediato. -¿En qué sala?

Shizune enseguida le contestó: - Sala 72

En un pestañeo, se dirigió a ese lugar, dejando en la sala de espera a Chouji y a Shizune.

Por impaciencia pura llegó a la sala 72 del hospital. Se detuvo frente a la puerta para respirar profundamente antes de entrar, acto seguido, giró la manilla e ingresó temeroso y con cierta ansiedad bombeándole el corazón repetidas veces a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal.

Con la vista al frente, pudo ver a la rubia que estaba con ambos ojos cerrados y recostada, más bien sentada en aquella camilla con sábanas blancas, reflejando la asepsia de aquel lugar.

Para él siempre Ino había sido hermosa, sin embargo en ese momento, le parecía más bella que nunca, quizás porque estaba con vida, o quizás simplemente porque el vislumbrar de su corazón marcaba la dispersión de amor que sentía. No lo sabía con certeza.

-Ino… - susurró suavemente una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Ella entreabrió sus ojos, oscilando sus pestañas lentamente. Aquel gesto le pareció tierno, lindo.

-¿S-Shika?

-Lo siento – le dijo tomándole la mano con cuidado.

La ojiazul realizó una mueca de disconformidad por sus palabras. ¿Por qué continuaba disculpándose si él la había salvado? No debería disculparse por eso.

-No… - miró sus ojos caoba, dándole a entender con ese simple monosílabo que estaba en desacuerdo.

-Entiende, yo debí – ella apretó su mano, interrumpiéndolo.

-Salvaste mi vida – susurró cerrando sus ojos. Estaba agotada. –No tienes que… no tienes que disculparte por eso.

Shikamaru asintió en silencio, entrelazando sus dedos con ella y acercando su rostro hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Ino de cierta manera tenía razón, pues la había ayudado, mas de esa misma manera la había dañado, y aunque eso ya no importara, él aún seguía sintiéndose culpable. Casi la había perdido… no quería volver a pasar por aquella situación una vez más, era demasiado dolorosa.

-Tuve un sueño – dijo ella volviendo a abrir sus ojos. Se dejó hipnotizar por sus orbes azulados mientras ella le sonreía. –… donde tú y yo estábamos juntos.

-Estaremos juntos, Ino. – Levantó la mano de ella, mostrándole el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular. -¿Ves?

-¿No era un sueño? – le preguntó dubitativa al momento que sus ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos. -¿Es verdad?

-Tsk, sí.

-Creí que…

-No, no fue un sueño. – Aseguró subiéndose a la camilla y recostándose al lado de ella que se acurrucaba con cierta dificultad, por lo que la ayudó. –Y no será un sueño, se hará realidad.

-¿Lo prometes? – él mordió su labio inferior antes de responder, no porque no quisiera prometérselo, sino porque al parecer las promesas entre ellos siempre terminaban siendo vulneradas. Si no pasaba una cosa, pasaba la otra completamente ajena a lo que debía ser.

-No, no es necesario, Ino. – Respondió mientras ella y nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de él, se recargaba en su pecho.

-Tienes razón, confío en ti.

Sonrió asintiendo en silencio y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, era mejor así. Sin promesas que quizás el destino se encargaría de obstaculizar.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto – murmuró luego de un silencio tranquilizador.

-¿Qué cosa? – se aclaró la garganta antes de replicar.

-Asustarme. – Ella no dijo nada, sólo se aferró más a su pecho.

-Somos ninjas… - cierto, no podía refutar contra eso, mas no quería volver a sentir la pesadez que sintió cuando fue testigo de que la perdía.

-Lo sé, pero yo te cuidaré… yo no podría soportar verte morir, cuando tú… creí que me moría también y quería hacerlo, pero… No me asustes otra vez ¿De acuerdo? – confesó reprimiendo el temblor en su barbilla. ¡Kami! El sólo pensar en eso lo angustiaba.

-Pero…

-Ino, sé que todos algún día tenemos que morir, pero déjame pensar, déjame creer que te tendré a mi lado por siempre. Aunque no sea cierto, porque sé que no es cierto y me estoy engañando… sólo déjame creer que será así.

-Shikamaru… - Ino se inclinó - ignorando el dolor en su pecho – sobre el moreno para poder besar sus labios. –Te amo… - dijo suavemente volviendo a rozar sus labios partidos.

-Yo también, Ino – la abrazó, pasando una mano por la cintura de ella.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpó por su torpeza, afirmando con cuidado el cuerpo de la rubia que ya casi estaba sobre él.

-Está bien – ella le dedicó una sonrisa y escondió el rostro en su cuello. –Hueles rico…

Sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca cuando escuchó sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir eso luego de una batalla?

Sin duda alguna, ella era única.

Permanecieron así –abrazados- un largo rato. Él disfrutando de las respiraciones de Ino entre su cuello que le causaban un leve cosquilleo que provocaba a su vez el burbujeo de su vientre. Ella, disfrutando de la protección tranquilizadora que le provocaba el Nara.

Suspiró y acarició los suaves cabellos de ella que parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Debía estar cansada, al igual que él, mas no quería ni cerrar los ojos, porque estar un segundo sin verla, sin ser consciente de que estaba a su lado lo hacían sentirse vacío.

Tal vez se había vuelto muy sobreprotector, bueno sabía que era así, mas era con justa razón.

El corazón, su corazón tenía dueña, estaba completo, hasta agradecido de tener una mujer como ella. Quizás a veces se comportaba como un idiota, como un holgazán bueno para nada, no obstante en esos momentos, todo lo que fue ya no estaba dentro de lo que quería seguir siendo, ahora quería ser más, por ella.

Sonrió, era increíble la dinámica de la existencia, a veces muy fuerte, con caídas, pero así como había desastres, también había momentos de felicidad que recordaba y esos eran los que dejaría en su mente, lo demás daba igual. Tal vez había madurado, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que se había convertido en un mejor hombre.

-Por ti… - susurró sólo para él.

Pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, sus párpados estaban pesados, claramente el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-¿S-Shika? – apenas escuchó la voz de Ino, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino? – preguntó con preocupación cuando ella se separó de él, arrodillándose en la cama. Su rostro reflejaba miedo, preocupación.

Ella no contestó, sólo volteó su mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación, fijando su vista hacia la aldea.

-S-Shika… - y comenzó a llorar.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a ella.

-Ino, mírame – ella no lo hizo, siguió con su vista clavada en el ventanal. Al no obtener respuesta, fijo su mirada en dirección hacia el cristal que mostraba la aldea.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento en que notó y fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando…

- ¿Qué diablos…? – balbuceó siendo espectador de cómo una inmensa explosión se iba propagando rápidamente por Konoha en dirección a ellos, al hospital, más bien a toda la aldea.

No tuvo reacción por unos segundos, mas los sollozos de Ino lo hicieron despertar rápidamente de su trance.

-Debemos irnos. – Habló, tomando de ambos hombros a la rubia que aún permanecía vagando con su mirada cristalizada aquel lúgubre paisaje que estaba destruyendo todo.

-N-No… n-no hay n-nada que hacer… - le dijo ella volviendo su mirada a él unos breves segundos antes de voltear su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, seguido de un temblor que no fue muy movido, posiblemente porque no estaban en el epicentro.

-¿Ino…? – sintió miedo, por lo que su corazón latió con rapidez, parecido al ritmo que tenía cuando ella estuvo ahogada.

-Te amo, Shikamaru – ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también problemática, pero debemos salir de aquí – no pareció escucharlo, porque se aferró más a él, llorando sin detenerse.

-E-Es demasiado tarde – otro movimiento telúrico replicó ahí, haciendo temblar con fuerza la cama, mas no logró hacerlos caer.

Miró en dirección al ventanal, viendo como la gigante bola de fuego avanzaba sin descanso. Estaba cerca, muy cerca…

-Ino… - Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo contacto visual con ella.

-T-Tengo miedo... – se quedó en silencio, ya que su garganta comenzó a contraerse pesadamente, dejándole un nudo asfixiante.

¿Cómo podía terminar todo así?...

No había nada por hacer, nada. Ni aunque corrieran lo más rápido posible, ni aunque se escondieran, ni aunque lo implorara, ni aunque sucediera un milagro podrían salir de ahí con vida. Estaba escrito, era el fin.

-Te amo – sin más, la besó. Lento, tardándose, tomándose todo el tiempo posible, pues sabía que ese sería el último contacto entre ambos, ya nada quedaría de ellos.

Cuando terminó el beso ambos se miraron a los ojos una última vez antes de aferrarse el uno al otro, apegados - rostro con rostro-, compartiendo sus últimos alientos de vida.

Sintió los latidos de Ino fusionándose con los suyos, eran uno solo. En ese momento fueron sólo uno. Sus lágrimas eran una sola, pues se mezclaban en sus mejillas.

Era uno, fueron uno, serán uno.

Se sentía el calor, los temblores, los estruendos, los miles de cristales rotos que chocaban contra ellos, dañándolos, erosionando sus pieles.

-Te amo – susurraron al unísono, cerrando sus ojos, pese al ruido pudieron escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de que sus cuerpos se disolvieran en un efímero segundo de dolor que quemó sus entrañas.

Se fueron juntos, se evaporaron juntos, se desvanecieron juntos, sonrientes, apagando la luz de sus corazones siendo única y perteneciendo sólo a ellos dos.

* * *

.

**FIN…**

**.**

**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo, super feliz. ¡Sudáfrica, allá voy! xD Jajaja. Dios, esta semana ha sido increíble. Aunque ahora igual me baja la tristeza, pues terminar un fic de capítulos multiples me causa esa sensación.

Cambiando el tema... ¿Apuesto a que no se esperaban esto? Sé que me quieren matar, lo tengo más que claro y siento desilucionarlos, sin embargo aún no está... ¿Complete? Hay un cabo suelto por ahí... xD Ya, no adelantó más, lo dejaré para el epílogo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi fic, y mis locas ideas. De verdad, me alentaron mucho. Es por eso que el próximo Shika/Ino será mejor, se los prometo. De verdad que sí. :D

**Gracias **especiales a: mitsuki, pilar, RoLl, akena0arwen5, Eiko Hiwatari, Ilusion-Chan, Kotorii-Chan, anita, fern25, Neith Akemi, Jamie Black 5, anni fer, grabriela sinsaya, Naoko-eri, Karina Natsumi, anita, Redii, Tsubakiland, tsuki-airen, Nara_Seba, kelly, Claressa, Monny_anime, Luzz Eternaal, AisakaTaiga, xxrisxx, amuto, tsuki-lilium19, Mizza27. ¡**Gracias** por dejarme sus comentarios con su opinión!

Bueno, agradezco también a todos aquellos que pasan a leer. Me hacen feliz ^^

Ya, nos vemos pronto con el epílogo. ¿Ok?

Cuídense mucho. ¡Besitos y adiós!


	19. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Nada Quedará ::Oo~**

.

Epílogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Se sentía ahogado, atrapado en algo que le impedía respirar normalmente.

Soltó un quejido sonoro, declarando en aquel sonido la incomodidad que reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Shikamaru? – escuchó una voz a lo lejos, mas sabía a quien pertenecía ese tono chillón y tan dulce. Lo recordaba a la perfección -¡Shika despertaste!

-Ino… - musitó suave y con dificultad mientras trataba de sacarse algo parecido a una mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz.

-Quédate tranquilo – aún con los ojos cerrados asintió, dejando de lado su intento fallido por sacarse esa máscara. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero no lo logró. Le pesaban muchísimo, como si tuviera plomo en sus párpados. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Kami! No recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Q-Qué pasó? – preguntó en un balbuceo carrasposo.

-Shika… - sintió un tierno beso en su cuello, obviamente de Ino. –Te extrañé – le susurró mientras besaba –ahora- su frente, en un cálido contacto que lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. –Me hiciste pasar un gran susto…

¿Un gran susto? Sintió su cabeza darle vueltas. ¿Qué había sucedido en realidad? No entendía nada.

-Cuéntame – le pidió llevando la mano a su rostro para intentar una vez más sacarse la mascarilla. –No puedo respirar.

Pronto eso ya no fue problema, porque ya no estaba más ese objeto que humedecía su rostro, había sido removido por la rubia.

-Gracias.

-Está bien – oyó una risa de parte de ella -¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

Trató de hacerlo, mas sólo logró entreabrirlos un poco.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

-Tsk…

-Dime Shika ¿Recuerdas algo?

La verdad era que poco recordaba. Recordaba borrosamente y con intentos de exprimir su cabeza; un temblor, una explosión, mucho fuego, a Ino llorar en sus brazos y eso era todo, nada más que esas imágenes efímeras pasaron sin pausa entre los ecos de su mente.

-U-Una explosión… - logró articular.

-¿Una explosión? – le preguntó la ojiazul, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza. –No hubo nada de eso, Shika. Quizás fue un sueño.

¿Un sueño? Era lo más probable, pues de lo contrario no estaría con vida en ese momento, pero… ¿Por qué soñaría algo así? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía ahí recostado?

-¿Qué pasó…? – Ino suspiró abrazándolo.

-Creí que te perdía, yo… no supe qué hacer. – Sintió tibias lágrimas bañar su rostro que estaba unido al de ella, mejilla con mejilla. –Cuando comenzaste a temblar y te quedaste sin respiración creí que me moría.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Deja contarte todo, desde el principio. – Asintió en silencio, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, oscilando con elegancia sus pestañas. Miró a Ino que se separó de él para sonreírle y plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Juró que se sintió más vivo que otras veces con ese breve gesto. Había creído que jamás lo volvería a sentir, mas estaba completamente equivocado.

-Ino… - susurró en sus labios, aspirando profundamente el delicioso olor floral que se desprendían de los sedosos cabellos de su amada novia. Mejor dicho futura mujer.

Ella rozó sus labios una vez más antes de separarse y sentarse a su lado.

-Lo que paso fue que…

……….

_-Por ti… - escuchó que dijo Shikamaru en un casi inaudible sonido ronco. Sonrió por sus palabras, de hecho era realmente un gran hombre el genio perezoso que tenía por novio. Único._

_-Gracias – correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él. _

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, cuando de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Shikamaru temblar inconscientemente._

_Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, incorporándose de inmediato, pese al dolor en su tórax._

_-¿S-Shika? – afirmó los hombros del moreno, tratando así de calmar los espasmos que cada vez se hacían más repetitivos e intensos. -¡Ayuda! – gritó desesperándose. _

_De pronto el cuerpo de Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil. Amplió sus ojos azules que ya surcaban finas lágrimas. Al instante acercó su oído hacia la boca de él, notando que estaba sin respiración, además no reaccionaba a los apretones que le daba en el brazo._

_-¡AYUDA! – gritó una vez más, bajándose de la camilla – sin importarle el dolor en su pecho – y colocándose al lado de él para auxiliarlo._

_En ese momento varias personas entraron a la habitación, unas enfermeras y Sakura que las seguía corriendo hacia donde estaba ella._

_-No sé qué pasó – dijo sintiéndose mareada e inútil, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a tan inesperada situación. No sabía con certeza que le pasaba al Nara, mas sospechaba que no era nada bueno._

_-Ino ve a sentarte, no debes estar en pie –. Ignoró las palabras de la pelirrosa, quedándose paralizada viendo como evaluaba a su novio junto con las demás enfermeras que la ayudaban._

_Miró atentamente como cada una de ellas, incluyendo a la médico, actuaban rápidamente. Una enfermera de largo cabello castaño insuflaba un ambu _(1)_, mientras que otra inyectaba –por órdenes de su amiga – un par de fármacos en las venas del Nara. Sakura juntaba chakra en sus manos y lo posaba en el pecho de él._

_-Es un coágulo, hay que sacarlo ahora. – Mordió su labio inferior por el nerviosismo, al momento que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Se apoyó en la pared que daba al respaldar de la camilla para evitar caer. ¡Kami! Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. _

_-Shika…_

_Su visión comenzó a volverse acuosa, perdiendo la orientación por unos momentos. _

_-¿Ino?_

_De ahí todo lo demás es oscuro. _

………..

-Luego cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de al lado – suspiró con suavidad y continuó – le pedí a las enfermeras información sobre ti. Me dijeron que estabas bien y que en poco tiempo te traerían acá. Desde eso, hace 6 días Shika…

Aún no creía las palabras de Ino. ¿De verdad había sucedido todo eso? Bueno no es que no las creyera, sino que le daba trabajo digerir tanta información. Claramente no había sido consciente de nada. Además… ¿6 días?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la lógica, la causa del por qué estaba en esas condiciones, y más importante aún el porqué había sufrido un paro cardiorespiratorio.

-Sakura dijo que tenías un corte profundo en el hombro, que posiblemente había provocado la formación de un coágulo que en circulación había llegado a tu corazón, causando una obstrucción… un paro.

Ahora todo tenía más lógica y su razón de ser. Sin embargo, le era complicado asimilar todo tan rápidamente, pues era realmente increíble cómo todo cambiaba en tan breves segundos.

Asimismo jamás creyó que aquella puñalada – que le había dado el ninja del país del Hierro – pudiera desencadenar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Posiblemente como estuvo tan concentrado y pendiente de cómo estaba Ino, es que no se dio por enterado de su situación, de hecho era algo que había olvidado completamente, no dejando ni siquiera el aroma. Hasta claro, ese momento.

Aún así… ¿6 días?

-Pero lo importante es que ahora estás bien – le dijo ella entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. –De verdad creí que…

-Lo sé, yo sentí lo mismo cuando creí que te perdía – la interrumpió, dedicándole un sonrisa radiante.

Ella correspondió, acercándose más a él y abrazándolo.

Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba ella sobre su cuerpo, confortándolo. Realmente todo lo pasado había sido demasiado. Primero ella, luego él… Lo importante era que al menos estaba con vida, lo mismo la rubia. Y estaba ahí para estar junto a ella.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

7 meses después…

Estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía de una manera tan irregular y rápida, que casi creyó que se quedaría sin respiración.

Es que verdaderamente le daba trabajo creer que después de tanto tiempo sería feliz con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Suspiró tratando de calmar –sin resultados – la taquicardia.

Fijó sus azulinos en un gran espejo y observó su reflejo en él.

Su vestido blanco un tanto ceñido, largo, atado al cuello, sin espalda, sin una extensa cola y con un profundo escote, mostraba sus atributos de manera elegante. Un vestido bastante simple para una persona como ella, pero tantos detalles y volúmenes habrían estropeado su imagen que en ese momento la hacían verse más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado, por lo que optó por lo simple.

Mordió su labio inferior y arregló su peinado para que luciera perfecto junto con las pequeñas flores blancas y púrpuras que afirmaban sus flequillos.

Miró el ramo de flores que yacía sobre el tocador.

En pocos momentos debía, por fin salir de aquella habitación y caminar hacia el altar para ser la futura Sra. Nara.

Sonrió ante la idea. Su pulso aumentó, nuevamente los nervios y ansiedad comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo.

-_Cálmate… Inhala, exhala…_ -. Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez para tranquilizarse.

Cerró sus ojos y prosiguió con los ejercicios respiratorios por unos breves minutos, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Ya es hora cerda! –. Dijo una voz alegre a sus espaldas.

Abrió sus ojos y vio detrás de ella, a través del espejo, a su amiga pelirrosada sonriéndole.

-Trataba de tranquilizarme frente… ¡Pero lo empeoraste! –. Le reprochó volteándose a mirarla de frente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sakura soltó una risita inocente.

-Ya están todos y están esperando a que vayas. ¡Ay cerda… estoy feliz por ti!

-Sí, yo igual.

-Ya vámonos, no hagas esperar más a Shikamaru porque está muy nervioso.

Asintió y volteó rápidamente para mirar una vez más su reflejo en el gran espejo.

Tomó el ramo de flores y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás para ser pronto oficialmente la esposa de Shikamaru Nara.

…….

Caminó a paso lento junto con su padre, por el amplio jardín en donde estaba preparado el altar. A plena luz del día y rodeado de hermosas flores que adornaban el exterior.

Respiró profundamente y miró a Shikamaru que la esperaba impaciente en el altar.

Se veía muy, pero muy atractivo… Mucho más guapo que otras veces, o se debía sólo a que ese día se sentía feliz por formar parte de su vida para siempre, no lo sabía.

Sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, y juró que el rubor en su rostro era visible a miles de metros de distancia, si incluso sintió que sus mejillas ardían por el enrojecimiento.

Caminó un par de pasos más y ahí estaba él… esperándola.

Se detuvo junto con su padre que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Princesa – le dijo casi llorando, él se volteó y miró al Nara. –Cuídala bien.

-Siempre.

Sonrió y besó la mejilla del moreno una vez que su padre la entregó a él.

-Te ves preciosa… -. Le susurró al oído.

Su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó con consideración, pero pronto se fue relajando estando reconfortada por la presencia de Shikamaru a su lado. Sí, con él se sentía tranquila.

Entrelazaron sus manos una vez que ambos miraron al sacerdote que ya comenzaba su discurso.

………

Se perdió en las palabras del sacerdote. La verdad es que había escuchado lo que primeramente había dicho, después de eso su mente había vagado en los diferentes niveles de la realidad. Todo porque soñaba despierta en su futuro junto con el Nara.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando todos la estaban mirando interrogantes, incluido Shikamaru.

-Ino Yamanaka ¿Aceptas como esposo a Shikamaru Nara, para serle fiel en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –. Preguntó por tercera vez consecutiva el hombre mayor, que la miraba insistente para que respondiera.

Pestañó un par de veces consecutivas, quedándose inmóvil.

No sabía por qué no podía hablar, quizás era el nerviosismo, o quizás la tensión… no lo tenía claro.

Lo único que tenía más que claro, era que su lengua se había paralizado y era incapaz de contestarle al sacerdote.

Por otro lado Shikamaru la miraba nervioso y temiendo lo que en sus pesadillas vislumbró. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

-_Ino di algo…_ - Trataba de decirle a través de su mirada chocolate, para que de una vez por todas ella terminara con la tortura y tensión en su corazón.

Buscó sus ojos azules, pero ella estaba al parecer más nerviosa que él, siendo imposible para ella responder la simple pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Lo único que sentía era su palpitar latir a mil por hora, fuerte y cada vez más rápido.

Ino miró al sacerdote que enarcaba una ceja, con evidente impaciencia en su rostro y sabía la causa de aquello, pero no sabía qué hacer para reaccionar.

Luego miró a Shikamaru, que al parecer buscaba su mirada. Vio el destello en los ojos oscuros de él, vio el miedo inundar su brillo, opacándolo.

Fue en ese momento en que un click hizo eco en su mente y pudo de una vez por todas volver a la realidad.

Realizó una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa fingida que no fue intencional y aclaró su voz.

-Lo siento… Lo siento. – Shikamaru palideció al escuchar la voz de ella, no era algo que se esperaba, estaba seguro de que… él la amaba ¡Por Kami!... No, eso no estaba pasando.

No fue el único, sino que todos los presentes estaban igual que impactado que él.

-¡_Cerda! ¿Qué estás haciendo…?_ – Sakura que era una de las damas de honor, no entendía que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

Ino no entendió que pasó, pero si descubrió el significado en el rostro del moreno y de todos los demás lo que ocurrió.

Habló de inmediato antes de meter más la pata.

-No, no, no, no –. Negó además con su cabeza, sin embargo cada vez que abría la boca era peor. _¡Mierda! ¡Estoy hablando tonteras!_

Shikamaru y los demás la miraron aún más desconcertados.

– No, quiero decir que lo siento por quedarme en silencio, no que no quiero casarme contigo. Bueno yo digo que si, obvio te acepto Shikamaru.

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera el sacerdote que aún estaba confundido.

-¡Dije acepto! -. Como nadie reaccionó, ni siquiera su novio, se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru y lo besó.

Él correspondió el beso y fue en ese momento en que por fin aterrizaron las palabras de Ino en su cabeza.

Ella había aceptado.

Se separó lentamente de su amado y susurró en sus labios: -Te amo Shika, te amo, te amo, acepto hoy y siempre ser tu esposa. ¡Te amo! –. Y lo besó una vez más.

El sacerdote tenía rostro de incógnita, mas luego sonrió, declarando a ambos marido y mujer.

Shikamaru la abrazó fuertemente y sonrió, ignorando las palabras del sacerdote que ya los declaraba marido y mujer.

-Me hiciste pasar un susto terrible problemática… -. Le susurró en sus labios.

Ino sonrió dulcemente.

-Supongo que aún no creo que sea verdad… -. Le confesó aferrándose más al pecho de su ahora marido.

Se escuchó un suspiro masivo de los invitados y pronto comenzaron a aplaudir.

Luego de eso, entrelazaron sus manos y posaron para sacarse una que otra fotografía por parte de sus amigos y familia.

Ino sonrió una y mil veces al lado de Shikamaru y aceptaron gratamente las felicitaciones de cada uno de sus invitados que les daban buenos augurios para su nueva vida como matrimonio.

-Te amo problemática –. Le dijo Shikamaru mientras ambos abrazados posaban para una foto que intentaba sacar Naruto.

-No puedo sacarla ¡Dattebayo! –. Murmuró el rubio que apretaba y cargaba el botón de la cámara, pero nada sucedía.

-Problemático…

Ino rió cuando Sakura le arrebató la cámara al ojiazul y lo regañaba por estúpido, pues no había corrido el lente para tomar la foto.

-¡Tienes que correr esta cosa tarado!

-No sabía Sakura-chan –. Respondió apenado el kitsune.

Sin más, la pelirrosada tomó la fotografía.

-¡Uff! Menos mal… -. Dijo la recién casada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Shikamaru la aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, degustando cada espacio de su boca, que lo volvía loco.

Ella se separó de él, y retomó oxígeno. Sonrió coqueta y le rodeó la cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Te amo mujer problemática.

-Yo también te amo, maldito culo perezoso. – Él rió e invadió nuevamente la boca de la rubia para saciar y sellar con aquel beso, su amor eterno.

-¡Hey! Hay una fiesta en la cual deben estar. Más tarde tendrán tiempo de ir a un motel.

Ino continuó besando a su amado, e ignoró las palabras de Naruto que reía a carcajadas y tomaba cientos de fotografías de ellos, ya que después de que aprendió a usar la cámara, no paró de fotografiar cada escena ante sus ojos.

Shikamaru se separó de ella para susurrarle al oído: -¿Sabes? No creo que influya mucho que nos ausentemos unos minutos.

Ino sonrió maliciosa asintiendo coqueta y maliciosa en un gesto que al Nara le pareció maravilloso.

-¿Unos minutos? –. Preguntó con semblante inocente e infantil –No creo unos minutos sean suficientes.

-Entonces lo que demore… - le contesto él con cierto brillo perverso en sus ojos caoba.

-¡Hey! ¡Más tarde tendrán tiempo-Dattebayo!

Eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de escabullirse por el jardín y perderse en aquel lugar.

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

ambu (1): Es una mascarilla de resucitación, parecido a una bolsa, pelota, como quieran llamarlo.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Apuesto a que no esperaban que "ese" fuera mi cabo suelto? Bueno, aunque más que cabo suelto era una ramita para agarrarme y crear drama. ¿Ven que no soy tan mala? ^^

Ojala les haya gustado. Principalmente – y creo que ya lo he dicho- no soy fan de los finales felices, pero en todos los Shika/Ino con multi chapter que he escrito de ellos, nunca han quedado felices comiendo perdices. En uno Ino murió, en el otro Ino se quedó con otro… al final nunca había dejado a Shikamaru feliz, hasta ahora. Así que esa es la razón del por qué escribí este final tan cursi. Jajaja.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han hecho súper feliz. ¡**GRACIAS**!

Espero volver pronto con más historias. Estoy escribiendo 2 Shika/Ino más, un Shika/Ino/Neji, un Gaa/Ino (Que debo a la comunidad GaaIno) Y terminando mis demás fics que tengo en progreso, además del reto 50 Shika/Ino. Apenas los termine o cuando termine uno aunque sea, lo publicaré, mas no lo haré hasta finalizarlos.

Así que hasta la próxima. ¡Besos a todos y cuídense!

Pd: No pude evitar poner a Naruto, de verdad me encanta él. xD


End file.
